


Teacher's Pet

by gratefulsugar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratefulsugar/pseuds/gratefulsugar
Summary: Almost two years after the war, Hermione accepts the position to be the new History of Magic professor at Hogwarts, her true home. Who other than Draco Malfoy to be the new Potions Master? Heads will roll. Cute Animals Involved. AU/Non-Canon/EWE. Please read my Author's Notes. Rating for language and future smut ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, J.K. Rowling does, and I worship her! I only borrow the characters and settings for entertainment purposes!

Author's Note: So, I tried to stick to the Canon story as closely as possible, besides of course my whole entire plot, haha. That's why I'm dubbing this an AU story, because as long as I have been a Harry Potter fan, I'm sure I could still mess something up. Plus, I really had to work around my plot to make it work somehow. I promise I'm researching things as best as I can. Feel free to let me know if there are any huge errors, but I strictly adhere to creative licensure as well : ) Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Lastly, the title may change in the future, in which I will give you all a heads up. Thanks in advance.

Extra Note: I originally had Hermione as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, mainly because I wanted her to be head of Gryffindor house and I figured she'd have to take one of the main classes to be that as well. I struggled with where to put her and ended up choosing that class. I'm abruptly changing this over a review I got a few minutes ago from a guest (NotEnoughRsrch4u) -clearly I didn't do my research lol and they were very adamant about the fact that Hermione had gotten all O's on her OWLS except for DADA (which I don't even mention the OWLS, I mentioned the NEWTS, stating she got top marks in all subjects) and that my story is very unbelievable mostly because of this. Well, I'm a people pleaser, and even though I believe I could make it work with her as the new DADA teacher, (think about it, she could teach about boggarts and the patronus charm) I'm editing this now before it gets too far and changing her to the new History of Magic professor, and we all know how much Hermione loves Hogwarts: A History and all that so perhaps that will be easier to write about than if she was the DADA Professor. Maybe she will have to stand in as DADA professor for a class or two and I'll show you what that girl can do! Also, the original HOM professor was Cuthbert Binns, who is actually a ghost and doesn't really even know he's dead, so it should be interesting to see how I'll play that out. Despite it being believable or not, I'm still going to make her the Head of Gryffindor house because McGonagall is Headmistress and whoever I decide is the actual DADA professor will not be wanted as the Head of the house. Any thoughts or questions, please let me know. <\-- sorry

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter One

The wedding had been beautiful from start to finish, the steady feelings of serenity and peace enveloping them unlike any time before. They could all enjoy themselves without the heightened sense of fear and danger rippling in the back of their minds like it always had been in past years. Harry and Ginny's union took place at the Burrow, mirroring Bill and Fleur's wedding, but unlike then, there was no frightening interruptions, no great war looming in the distance. The future was as hopeful and normal as it should be.

Delightful melodies of music resonated throughout the candle-lit yard, the stars brightly shimmered above in what seemed like approval, the warmth of the air was only dashed by a light breeze, and the favorited Ogden's Old Firewhiskey poured freely into the glasses of this close-knit group of wizards and witches.

Hermione Granger was brimming with joy for her dear companions that she had known for so very long. When Ginevra had glided down the aisle in a long, fitted and lacy pearl-colored gown, and Harry was intently awaiting his soon to be wife with a beaming smile, Hermione had just lost it. She hadn't meant to sob so profusely, she really didn't. It had been quite embarrassing as she attempted to keep herself together. Considering Ginny and Harry opted to not have bridesmaids or groomsmen so as to keep it simple, Hermione sat beside Ronald. It was a bit awkward when Hermione instinctively leaned into him and clutched his arm for comfort as she wept because only a few months before she had abruptly ended her relationship with him. After the initial surprise of her sudden affection, Ron covered her hand with his and gave her a warm smile, seemingly unaffected by the gesture.

The break-up hadn't been easy. She knew that Ron was still hurt. It was after their first year of dating that Hermione realized she no longer felt the passion she had always assumed she felt for him. In fact, during school, her heart had always longed for him, believing that they would be the perfect couple, seeing as how they were best friends. She figured she could eventually get over his annoying little habits; like speaking with his mouth full, chewing with it open, always putting food and Quidditch before anything else, berating her for being a "nag", among others. She longed for a more intellectual partner. Yes, Ron was a war-hero, and it's not that he wasn't smart. It just seemed that whenever she wanted to discuss something that she found to be incredibly fascinating he seemed to tune her out and complain how she was blabbering again. Hermione needed someone who would listen to her, who appreciated her thirst for knowledge and challenged her mentally. Unfortunately, Ronald could not be those things.

She had chopped up the reason for her almost uncontrollable crying to the feeling of final relief washing over her since the war had ended. It had been built up the last almost two years, from the grieving of losing so many people, to the realization she was not in love with Ron, and then to see the outcome of Harry and Ginny's wedding, it had all hit her so fast. Tension she had felt in her neck and shoulders seemed to melt away as her tears soon ceased to fall and the bride and groom said their vows, a love that had truly prevailed after all of the heartache and loss of the war.

After dinner, many toasts were made, not only congratulating the newly-weds, but also a remembrance of how much they were glad the war had been over, and how it had changed them all. Hermione had wanted to make an announcement of her own but noticed how everyone seemed restless as the speeches drew on and on, so she gave only a few polite words of happiness and encouragement and everyone was ready for mingling and dancing.

Hermione took a seat as she watched the friends she could call family cheerfully parade around, striking up conversations with each other, glasses of alcohol in tow. Neville Longbottom was patting Harry on the back as the "boy who lived" took his hand in a vigorous shake. Ginny was giving hugs to Molly and Arthur who were so proud to call her their daughter. George was chatting quietly but pleasantly with Bill and Fleur. He hadn't been the same since the war, and rightfully so. She smiled as she saw him empty his firewhiskey onto the grass, understanding that he was pouring one out for Fred. Hermione observed Percy excuse himself from a conversation with Michael Corner and head back towards the house. 'Merlin knows what he would be doing.' Dean Thomas was already giving it all he had on the dance floor along-side Charlie Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Oliver Wood, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. Even Parvati and Padma Patil were invited and were happily fawning over everyone's choice of outfits. Hagrid was having a grand time watching everything in jovial amusement. He nudged Seamus Finnigan, almost knocking him over, and asked the Irish-man to fill up his glass, seeing as how Seamus was holding a bottle.

Then she heard a fluttering of laughter and turned her head to see Luna Lovegood in giggles over something Ron had said, and he seemed to be enjoying her reaction very much. She had a light flush on her cheeks and looked incredibly pretty in her deep purple dress. When did Luna become so smitten with Ron? Hermione had never noticed before, but she didn't mind, just curious. She was under the impression that Neville had the hots for her, but perhaps it never worked out between the two. She saw Ron offer the blonde witch his arm and she accepted it as they walked to the dance floor. Hermione mentally fist pumped. It appeared that maybe they had a connection? 'Go you, Ronald. You deserve to be happy.' She poignantly thought to herself. Just then Harry and Ginny approached her. Hermione absentmindedly took a sip from her glass as they sat next to her on each side.

"You know, 'Mione," Ginny began. "We can tell when something is off about you."

"Yes, what is it that you're hiding from us?" Harry persisted with a lazy grin. 'Well, they certainly got right to the point.'

"Merlin, am I really that transparent?" Hermione whined in response.

"Just a bit," the red-head chuckled and softly grabbed her hand in reassurance. "Now tell us, what's going on? Is it about Ron?" she whispered. Hermione grimaced at the mention of her ex-boyfriend but only sighed in exasperation.

"No, it's not about Ron." She paused and they both looked at her expectantly. She gritted her teeth. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just don't make a huge scene or anything, alright? I don't want to cause a stir or take away the lime-light from both of you." Harry and Ginny looked at each other and back to her.

"Agreed, obviously," said Harry.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened in her seat. "Right then, well, I was offered a position for a job and I've already accepted."

"That's great 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed. "What is it?" They were very curious because since the war ended and then after her graduation from Hogwarts before that summer, Hermione could not decide on a full-time career and had been very indecisive about every idea she had come up with and the jobs she had been offered. She had outstanding marks on her N.E.W.T.S in every subject meaning she could have her pick of the litter.

"I exchanged letters recently with Headmistress McGonagall, and she has reached out to me with a wondrous invitation: to go to Hogwarts to become the new History of Magic professor and be the official Head of Gryffindor house." She gaged their reaction as they silently looked at each other in awe. When the shock of her confession subsided Ginny squealed out in excitement and Harry let out a huge "HAHA, NO WAY!" People looked over and began to stare at the source of the outburst. At this point, Percy happened to return and swiftly walked passed them with raised eyebrows.

"Hermione Granger that is the best news I've heard all day! Besides of course, being told I'm the wife to Harry Potter. I'm so blimey happy for you!" her claret-haired friend proclaimed as she threw her arms around her in a big hug.

"Oh, yes 'Mione, this is amazing news." Harry said. "Why did you want to keep it a secret? We should tell everyone!" He stood up and strutted away to the front of the dining area before Hermione had a chance to react and he jumped up on a table. "Excuse me, everyone, listen up! We have a great announcement!" he bellowed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the groom in anticipation. Hermione whacked her hand against her forehead, awaiting the now inevitable. They had agreed they wouldn't make a huge deal out of it! "Oh, for Merlin's sake…" she mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon!" Ginny said, ignoring her obvious discomfort and took her arm, leading her to where Harry was.

"My best friend and dearest companion of these last nine years, whom I wouldn't have known what to do without, who is the smartest woman, no, person I've ever met," he was rambling now and slurring a little, definitely buzzed from the booze. "Hermione Granger," he hiccupped in the middle of her first name, how endearing. "…Has accepted the teacher's position for History of Magic at Hogwarts!" Hermione sheepishly smiled but rolled her eyes and peered down at the floor as the crowd of guests erupted in a roar of applause and cheer. "Oh ho, not only that, but she's going to be the Head of Gryffindor!" The applause and rambunctious cheering grew louder if possible, and Hermione shuffled her feet awkwardly. She wasn't exactly used to being the center of attention unless it was her duty to be, and she blushed in modesty as many of the others rushed over to her and offered her their congratulations. Even Ron came up to give her a hug, Luna right behind him to do the same.

Ginny was the one to exclaim loudly now as she lifted her glass, "A toast, to Hermione!" And everyone lifted up their glasses.

"Hermione!" they roared in unison, and she deliberately decided to drink a little bit too much after that to calm her nerves.

The rest of the evening was a blur but she remembered feeling very happy and at peace for once in her life.

A week later and Hermione was once again in route to the ancient school, the place she had always felt was truly her home in her heart. This time she would be returning not as a student, but part of the well-respected faculty! She felt extremely gleeful, excitement and nervous jitters taking over, yet she remained calm and collected on the outside. She was arriving via Hogwarts Express, but a day before the students would be arriving, so she figured she was alone. No one had come to greet her yet, and McGonagall had owled her yesterday, stating she would meet with her upon arrival to go over plans and regulations, all that. She had also owled with the letter a debriefing of her duties as well as a list of everything she'd need to pack. There was a p.s. note on the personal part of the letter as well that said there was something of slight importance she had forgot to mention, but she didn't want to say it over a letter thinking it would be rude and that she would find out soon enough. That alone was enough to make a girl woe with ponder.

Ginny could have been attending her seventh year to finish her schooling, but had opted to take after her twin brothers, as well as Ron and Harry, and drop out early. Hermione wished slightly that her best girlfriend could be here with her like last year, so she would at least have someone familiar to go back to Hogwarts with and someone to confide in all year long, but she pushed the thought away for she was happy for her friends. Harry had been pursuing a career as an Auror, which was expected, and Ron long ago decided to join his brother George as co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny had not yet chosen a career path, but Hermione guessed that the youngest Weasley would be just fine with staying home for now and rooting for her husband. She smiled at the thought of the two conceiving children, and that perhaps it would happen sooner than later.

She was alone in a compartment, switching back and forth from scanning a book she'd brought along, to peering out through the window and watching the lush, green scenery pass quickly by her. It was a bright and sunny day, mimicking how she felt on the inside. She had just turned to the next page of her novel when a subtle knock sounded at the compartment door. Surprised, she glanced over and saw a tall silhouette behind the translucent glass, patiently awaiting an answer. With hesitation, she set her book down, walked to the door, and opened it. To her utter shock, the familiar smirk of none-other than Draco Malfoy greeted her from the train corridor. His forearm rested upon the door-frame, lazily leaning against it. His stone-grey eyes were lit up with amusement at her obvious astonishment. Before she could even try to make out a coherent word, he spoke with his usual icy drawl, cooling her bones to the core.

"Greetings, Granger," he began. "You'd think I'd have cast a Full-Body Bind on you with how stunned you look right now." She indeed felt as if she'd been rendered paralyzed by the Petrificus Totalus spell.

"Malfoy, wh-what are you doing here?" she managed to croak out, her throat suddenly closing up and her mouth dry as a desert.

"You mean, on the Hogwarts Express?" he said sarcastically, pointing down to the floor. He just loved toying with her. It was strange this time, because yes naturally, in the past he always got a good laugh at making her squirm, finding ways to make her cringe or feel uncomfortable, and flat out insulting her, but he was different all last year after the end of the war. He too had also returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year, yet he had been extremely closed off, choosing to finish his school work quietly and not socializing much, as Hermione had perceived. He had no further radical behavior or ideals with being a pure-blood elitist, which she had been more than a bit impressed about, but he clearly had no desire to make new friends or to associate with anyone else besides his closest Slytherin pals, respectively Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson who had all returned as well.

These Slytherin's had been cleared of their charges since they had reformed and switched sides, albeit at the last minute, therefore only served a light probation and most likely community service or something of the like, although Hermione had never heard anything of it. In fact, rather than quenching her curiosity as she usually might, she let them be and for the most part ignored them all for the whole year, sensing their very-much wanted isolation rather quickly. She hadn't wanted to push anyone's issues, or upset them, so she observed little by little from afar, keeping small tabs for her own knowledge. She had gathered that Malfoy had done extremely well on his N.E.W.T.S and despite his criminal record and past follies, would probably be able to get a great job at the Ministry. So, why on earth was he here, on the way back to Hogwarts? And behaving like his normal self, no doubt.

Hermione, finally gaining her composure, habitually placed her hands on her hips in annoyance at his snarky nature. "Why, yes Malfoy, where else would I be referring to?" She wasn't sure why she played into his games. He didn't answer at first, looking into her eyes for a couple seconds before shrugging and taking a seat on the bench across from the one she had been sitting on moments ago.

"Humor me with a guess," He said. He seemed down-right jolly and it truly bothered her. What did he know that she didn't? Reluctantly she sat back down on her own bench, crossing her arms and gave her best educated answer without thinking it through, exactly.

"You're on official business for the Ministry, heading to Hogwarts for a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall." She stated it in a very matter-of-fact tone, but it was more of a question, obviously. Draco actually laughed out loud. This appalled her deeply.

"What makes you think I work for the Ministry of Magic?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I assumed-"

"You assumed?" he cut her off and his usual, more familiar sneer graced his pale features. He seemed insulted. "Tsk-tsk," he wagged his long finger at her in disapproval. "Granger, brightest witch of her age they say, yet she can't help assuming that she understands everything," his glaring eyes sent shivers down her spine. "Ever the know-it-all." He said icily, and at these words Hermione visibly cringed. She absolutely loathed when people called her that. She wanted to lash out at him, but these days she knew better. She sighed.

"Look, Malfoy," she couldn't believe she was about to apologize. "I didn't mean to assume, I just… I'm very sorry, okay?" she finished, peering up at him hopefully. His gaze immediately softened but he still made her feel extremely vulnerable, naked even. She took this time to get a good look at him as he mulled over her words.

His silvery blonde hair had grown quite a bit, skimming his shoulders. It was a bit unkempt, so unlike how he had worn it years ago. It was, dare she say, a more charming look? He still had his trade-mark Malfoy pale skin, but it wasn't pasty like it used to be, it actually suited him now. He was taller, way taller than Harry or Ron, and lean as ever yet had built up years of muscle, most likely from all of that Quidditch playing. She could make out his toned body through his slightly fitted, grey long-sleeved shirt which complimented his eyes. Truthfully, she had always agreed that he was a good-looking person, but had immediately dismissed any of these thoughts based on his indifferent, ignorant personality, which had been the number one turn-off.

Draco hadn't missed the way her eyes flickered as they swept from his hair down to his upper body. He let his smirk return on his mouth as he too gave her a good look up and down, inwardly wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. The first thing he dwelled on was her caramel colored hair, which he had observed last year, quietly and at a distance. It was much longer now, reaching down to her waist, and tame as it had ever been. It fell gracefully in smooth, thick curls. He stole a glance at her figure, which he had never truly got to survey, being as she was always covered in unflattering black robes in his presence. She was sporting a very casual look, like he was. Muggle-denim "jeans" adorned her bottom half, and since it was such a warm day she had on a simple white t-shirt which hugged her in all the right places. He unconsciously licked his lips and his gaze traveled up to her neck and face, which he noticed for the first time in his life, was sprinkled with a fair amount of freckles. A light dusting coated her nose and cheeks and dotted around her collar-bone like grated chocolate. Their eyes locked together again and they both wondered how long they had been sitting there in silence which suddenly seemed so deafening.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, if we're done checking each other out," and Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. He sighed. "I accept your apology, if that's what we're calling that." He wasn't sure why he couldn't think of something wittier to say.

"That's great," she huffed. "Now, _please_ , tell me why you are coming to Hogwarts." She made sure he heard her "please" loud and clear. She wasn't about to pathetically beg, especially not to Draco Malfoy.

He decided he would give her what she wanted this time, but Merlin, it was fun to play with her. "I was offered the position for Potions Master, since Slughorn resigned." Hermione's mouth gaped open in shock. She wasn't shocked at the nature of the position, for she knew Malfoy had excellent, if not the best grades in that class, and not even just because of Snape favoring him. He excelled because of his natural talent. No, she was more shocked that they would be work-related companions, that they'd be spending a great deal of time together, that they'd be living in the same castle indefinitely, and more importantly, she was upset that McGonagall hadn't told her! This must have been what she was warning her about in the letter she received.

All she could muster for now was, "When did you accept the position?"

"I applied for it right after graduation, when Slughorn made his announcement to retire. They offered it to me a few weeks later." He told her. Then, Hermione realized something that irked her even further.

"Um, why aren't you more surprised to see me?" she asked but answered for him, sort of. "You knew already, then? And you came to my compartment to discuss things." He nodded.

"Well, yeah. To be fair, I thought you knew as much as I did."

"Ah, I see."

He gave her a look of suspicion. "You're not actually mad about this, are you, Granger?"

"Uh, no." she responded, sensing his supposition. "Just blind-sided, honestly." He regarded her words and seemed to approve of her answer. "It had just never occurred to me that you'd probably be the perfect person for the job, so I congratulate you. That's great news." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Wow, Granger, I'm shook." He clutched at his chest and hissed, wincing as if he were in pain. "That might be the first compliment you've ever given me, let alone a congratulations." She gave him a small grin at his reaction, surprisingly finding him humorous for once. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." He smiled a real smile.

"Don't get used to it." She said but her eyes were glinting playfully. This was so strange. Never in her life could she have imagined she'd be sitting across from Draco Malfoy, having a civil conversation with him, on their way to shared employment together. If you had told her this would happen years ago she'd have laughed in your face and called you crazy. Now, she felt crazy. He was having similar thoughts on his end. Before it got any more awkward, Draco got up from the bench and made his way to the door.

"We should be arriving very shortly. I need to go collect my things." He said and opened the door. Hermione only nodded and picked up her abandoned book, ready to skim another page or two, when he turned around and said, "And congratulations to you as well. You… you deserve it." And ending on that note he quickly exited the compartment, leaving her astounded at his words.

Hermione almost gasped, and pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. Finding that she was wide-awake and this happened to be real life, she realized at that moment, that this was a fresh, new start for both of them, and that it was only the beginning. She also reasoned that she was going to give the Headmistress a piece of her mind... in a very non-hostile way.

Draco sat down and thought over the event that had just taken place. He scratched his chin in contemplation; how she was so shocked to see him, to have to work with him; the way she smiled as she relaxed and her playful eyes; the fact that he could make out what was going on underneath her clothes and found that he had liked it. Then, the unwanted and unfamiliar flutter of butterflies in his abdomen pulled him out of his stupor. If he hadn't been by himself surely someone would have noticed the blush forming on his cheeks. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality. 'This could get interesting.' He thought, and ruminated all of the different scenarios that might take place in working with Granger. He had realized long before today that he had to tone himself down a bit, that no one would want to be near or talk to a self-righteous, obnoxious git like he used to be, especially with his history. Sure, he was still Draco Malfoy, but dare he say, new and improved? Yes, indeed. This would be a fresh-start for him to make a new name for himself. Perhaps he would even enjoy working with the know-it-all. He noticed how upset she looked when he said that, and decided to reserve that statement for times when she was really getting on his nerves.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind was the inkling of the idea that maybe he had always jabbed fun at her because a part of him admired her, perhaps even went as far as to say he liked her all those years, but couldn't express it because of his upbringing. Noticing the castle over yonder through the window, he gathered all of his items and headed down the corridor back to Granger's compartment. They might as well walk together, right?

AN: Okay, wow, first chapter finished. I got a little bit tired at the end, considering I stayed up all night to write this haha. Please, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, J.K. Rowling, Goddess that she is, owns every bit. This adaptation is just for entertainment purposes! Thank you.

AN: I apologize for the extra-long notes in the first chapter. Sometimes these things are just necessary lol. Like I said before, I have dubbed my story as slightly Alternate Universe (AU), as well as Non-canon to save my ass with some of you sticklers! This is a story I have made up for the delight and wonderment of us all! With creative licensure, I can basically make the story go however I want! So relax about it and enjoy.

Also, I want to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers! They truly do keep me going, even the healthy criticism. Sorry for getting so amped up in the first chapter, I guess I was a bit sad that my original plan wasn't the best idea, BUT I must say, I am extremely happy with the turn the story will take now. I have loads of interesting goodies for you all, so stay tuned. It's started out perhaps a bit slow, but I'm building it up so don't you fret. Let's get on with it, then.

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Two

Draco and Hermione made their way up to the old castle in silence for the most part. They'd charmed all of their luggage and belongings to fit into their pockets so they could walk with ease. It wasn't long until the two came face to face with the huge, oak front doors. Hermione stopped abruptly and gazed up to admire how sturdy and glorious they were in the waning sunshine. They were so large, towering way above them, and were gorgeous and grainy in the luster of the setting sky. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, so much so she pawed her palm over the erratic organ, gripping at her white shirt. Why was she so nervous? Where was her usually ever-so prominent Gryffindor courage? What was she afraid of?

Draco was peering over at the witch with slight amusement and a bit of concern. "Granger, are… are you alright?" he asked, turning and leaning a little closer to her. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the main doors.

"…Quite." She said finally and seemed to snap out of her apprehensive trance. Her eyes shifted to Draco, her hand still over her heart, and he gave her a quizzical look. Hermione didn't exactly want to give him an explanation, for she wasn't sure if she even knew why she was holding herself back from entering. "Let's go, I'm ready." She conveyed, and he nodded. 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

He went first and opened the door. The oaken appendage gave a mighty creak as it bellowed outward and Draco gestured politely for her to go in. Impressed at his chivalry but choosing only to give him a quiet "Thank you." She made her way inside and he followed suite, closing the door behind them. There, as they entered the Entrance Hall, was a greyish brown tabby cat with piercing green eyes waiting patiently on the Grand Staircase in front of them. At the sight of them its long tail delicately whipped around in anticipation and if you listened hard enough, you could hear a soft purring emanating from the feline.

Hermione and Draco stopped just short of the staircase and gave the tabby knowing looks. "Hello, Headmistress." Hermione greeted.

"Headmistress," Draco acknowledged, giving a light bow and feeling a little silly that he was bowing to a cat despite knowing very well who she was. A small smile seemed to grace the feline's mouth before she quickly morphed back into her original, human form. Minerva McGonagall, fully garbed in long, lustrous, fancy emerald-colored robes, tipped her hat in salutation.

"Welcome, my new and esteemed Professors," she began in her thick Scottish accent. "It is a great honor to have you both back at what you will now call, and I'm sure have always thought of as home."

Hermione pushed away the last of her wavering anxiety and stated somewhat sarcastically, "It certainly is a pleasure." She only slightly glared over in Malfoys direction as his smirk widely grew. McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at her bland enthusiasm but held a strong smile.

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger, I suppose you're a bit perturbed at my lack of, I'm sure you would call _vital_ details, but I hope you can forgive this old cat and that the news materialized itself to you gently." Ignoring Hermione's scoff of disapproval and Draco's small snort of mirth, she beckoned them both to follow her up the stairs to the Headmaster's Tower. Despite previously having the desire to throttle the elderly woman with some choice words Hermione sighed and let the feeling go, understanding it was really no use and there was nothing she could actually do to make the situation better besides accepting it all for what it was.

After McGonagall said the password to the Gargoyle statue, which was "sapiens cattus" meaning "wise cat" in Latin, they entered the massive, oval-shaped office. The new professors gazed with curiosity around the room as they walked, looking at old artifacts and trinkets and noticing the new portraits of the previous Headmasters, Dumbledore and Snape, that adorned the wall. Dumbledore was peacefully snoozing away and Snape sat beside a cauldron, his face twisted in his familiar expression of displeasure. McGonagall took her seat behind the clawed-foot desk and Hermione and Draco sat opposite of her on two sturdy wooden chairs. Noticing the newcomers, Dumbledore awakened and stared with twinkling eyes at the alumni, delighted to see them.

Hermione grabbed the length of her hair and pulled it all out of her face and back behind her neck and at this moment, Draco glanced over at her and a wave of guilt washed over him as he saw the outcome of a moment he could never forget. The scar of the word, 'mudblood' had been etched gruesomely into her forearm by none other than his nefarious aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. He inwardly thanked the fact that Molly Weasley killed her in the Battle of Hogwarts. That woman was insane and he wasn't proud to have been related to her. He again found himself admiring Hermione, this time for having enough confidence to wear a short sleeved shirt.

Somewhere along the way, he had come to the conclusion that he needn't apologize to her for his past-actions. He figured he had redeemed himself enough by stepping into the light side, and thought that him being sorry about it was understood, not having to be spoken out loud, yet here and now he felt the shame rise up in his belly and constrict his throat. He felt so nauseated and wondered if she could feel the ignominy rolling off of him in waves. Oh, how she had suffered by his fault, literally and associatively. Hermione didn't look at him, but she unconsciously began rubbing her arm against the fabric of her blue-jeans.

"Well, let's start with relaying the duties of the Heads of the Houses, although I am sure you both are aware what they are already. We might as well skim them over." At this McGonagall handed them each a piece of parchment with a list of responsibilities. "Each Head of House is in charge of the reinforcement of House and school rules, as well as giving their students important information pertaining to school events, functions among other criteria, as well as answering any questions they may have and helping with concerning matters. Additionally, you will be held responsible for any instances of punishment, whether the conviction be slight or severe. Furthermore, you must respond to any emergency within the House you are accountable for. Any questions so far?" the older witch finished primly.

Hermione and Draco both shook their heads.

"Excellent, well that basically concludes what you'll be doing as the Heads. Respectively, Miss Granger you are officially the Head of Gryffindor House, and Mr. Malfoy you are hereby officially the Head of Slytherin."

The new House Heads gave their thanks to the Headmistress. It was an honor and a privilege to be chosen as the Head of a House, and in this case, risky for they were both new teachers this year with no experience except for attending the school for half of their lives. It was truly a test of great capability.

"Now, I expect you have received my letters with the curriculum for each of your classes outlined?" as they nodded she continued. "I expect you to follow these outlines as they are, but feel free to add in bits of knowledge you'd like to devise and circulate. Miss Granger, your classes will now be permitted to learn a new segment added to the text books summarizing the Battle of Hogwarts. Is this all understood? Brilliant. Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you know where to find the Potions classroom and office as well as the Head of Slytherin's chambers?"

"Indeed, Headmistress." Draco answered.

"Good. You may go there now and prepare yourself. Miss Granger, would you care to follow me? There is a bit more I'd like to discuss with you on the way to show you to your classroom, office and chambers."

"Of course, Headmistress." She said.

The three of them parted once they reached the top of the Grand Staircase. Draco made his way to the ground floor, and then disappeared down to the dungeons and Hermione and McGonagall continued through a corridor on the first floor. As they reached Classroom 4F the Headmistress turned to the young, new Professor. "Firstly, I have personally charmed the room to make it a bit bigger, seeing as how it could only fit roughly eight to ten students before. Now, it may fit up to twenty-five if needed, but either way it is a lot less cramped now."

"Oh, well that's lovely. Thank you, Headmistress."

"You're very welcome." she said but pressed on. "Alright, so unfortunately I'm sure you know of Mr. Cuthbert Binns." At this Hermione audibly groaned.

"I- I had forgotten actually, but yes, I am well acquainted." Poor Professor Binns had taught History of Magic at Hogwarts for _ages_ , and one day while lounging in the Staff Room, he nodded off and sadly never woke up alive for he passed away in his sleep. Apparently, his ghost was seen simply rising from his chair and leaving his body behind. Cuthbert had no inclination he had died. Since then, he has continued to teach the class, although very dead, and has shown no signs of ever passing beyond the veil and thus has remained earthbound.

"I have tried to reason with Professor Binns, telling him he was dismissed from his position and was free to pass on, but he has refused to listen to a word I say, going as far as to insult me, calling me a decrepit old nutter! I told him to look in the mirror!" they both chuckled at this.

"Oh my, that's just dreadful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, it was. I am asking you to please try and speak with him about it. He may listen to you."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Of course, I'll do my best, but this may prove difficult, since even though I took his class for years he still could never get my name right! He kept calling me Miss Grant." McGonagall dismissively waved that off.

"Oh, Professor Granger, I have the utmost faith in you. You have a funny way of getting through to almost anyone."

" _Almost_ anyone," She repeated. McGonagall pretended she didn't hear that.

"Okay, well, the students will be here tomorrow evening around twilight and classes will begin the next day on Monday. You may take this time to prepare yourself and get your classroom ready as well as enhance your living quarters to your liking. Your chambers are just down the hall to the right. It is the mahogany door with the tapestry of the otter and fish to the left."

With that the Headmistress was off, and Hermione happily trotted down the corridor to the door and the tapestry McGonagall had described. As she approached, she gazed up at the large, exquisitely detailed wall hanging. The background of it was a deep blue with light cerulean highlights, presenting the water, and the center showcased a swimming, cheerful brown otter grasping a yellow fish in its little paw, clearly about to enjoy its lunch. 'She must have made this for me!' Her patronus was an otter, after all.

She went to open the door to her rooms and was dazzled by the intricately carved mahogany doorknob shaped into the head of a lion, something else McGonagall must have personalized for her. She was a tad fearful it would bite her hand but she laughed that idea off and went inside. The interior was relatively dusty, a moderate amount of grime and soot layered atop the surfaces and furniture, giving a thickness to the stale ale. Hermione sneezed, overwhelmed from it. Apparently, Cuthbert had no interest in keeping the place clean or tidy; despite there being a large bookcase, random books, texts and scrolls were strewn about in reckless abandon over the coffee table, counters, and end tables. There was also a desk in the middle of the room that was beneath a large, streaked window. There was a fireplace with a mantel that appeared to have not been used in decades. The candles around the room had been burned down to the wicks, hard wax seeping outward over their sticks and holders. There was a small, cozy kitchenette. In the somewhat rusted sink lay a few plates, a bowl, two mugs and a glass. There was an incessant dripping of water droplets from the faucet, and on the stove top a kettle full of cold water sat abandoned, ever waiting to fill a cup for tea. She was weary of checking inside the fridge.

Hermione patted the brown sofa, which was decent sized, and mildly coughed as a heap of dust billowed into the musky air. "Goodness me," she rasped. Opposite the sofa was the coffee table placed in front of the fireplace. Adjacent to the sofa was a big, stiff-looking armchair. On the left of the fireplace was a door so she opened it and went inside. Her new bedroom had lots of potential, although, just as much covered in dust as the rest of the living quarters. She inspected the vicinity. There was a roomy queen sized bed, an end table with an antique lamp, a spacious closet, dresser and a plain mirror. 'I have a lot of room to work with.' She assessed and she took out her wand, planning how she'd decorate.

She first successfully "scourgified" everything, wiping away the dust and soot with her magic. In her bedroom she transfigured the plain mirror into a classy, but not overly done, oak vanity set, and she stained it a pretty marigold shade. She changed the old quilt on the bed into a huge, fluffy scarlet-colored comforter with soft gold sheets and pillows. She decided that the closet, dresser and end table were large enough but colored the surfaces the same marigold color and spiced up the closet door to a fresher shade of brown. Her living room and kitchen had been given the same treatment, giving the whole room earthy brown, gold and crimson shades. She cleaned the ancient dishes and levitated them into the cabinets. She waved her wand and said, "tergeo" which made quick work of getting rid of the rust in the sink and cleaning out the refridgerator. The waxy burnt-out candles were now turned back to their original, unused state. Additionally, every book, scroll and piece of parchment was guided neatly into the bookcase. To set the finishing touch she added wispy, scarlet drapes to the window in the living room to match everything.

Feeling extremely accomplished and satisfied, she plopped herself down onto her now red sofa and said, "incendio", lighting a bright, warm inferno to the fireplace. With one more wave of her wand, Hermione began heating the once forgotten kettle, ready to relax for a bit with a hot mug of herbal tea. After the water was ready she fixed herself a cup and sat back down in front of the fire. She let out a sigh of relief. "That's more like it," she spoke out loud.

Suddenly, as if he had heard the commotion, the plump, wrinkly-faced ghost of Cuthbert Binns floated down through the ceiling and frightened the living daylights out of her. She shrieked and almost spilled her hot liquid all over her but was thankful for she did not. He let out a long, ghoul-like moan as he descended to the floor. "Mr. Binns! Merlin's beard, you scared the bloody hell out of me!" she half-yelled at him, gasping for air. He peered at her accusingly.

"Well, I've never heard such language from a young lady, and a student no less! And what might you be doing in my chambers?" he wailed, his voice a little less monotonous than she remembered.

"Actually, Mr. Binns, I'm no longer a student here. I've graduated and am now a new professor." She stated. He scratched his head and straightened his crooked bifocals as he gave her a good look. Something seemed to snap into place as his eyes studied her face.

"Ah, I've got it!" he said as he hit his fist against his palm in an 'ah-ha' moment. "I remember teaching you! You're Miss Grant, one of my best students." If Hermione rolled her eyes any harder they would have fallen out of her face.

"It's Miss _Granger_ , for the one-hundredth time. And these are now, _my_ living quarters." She responded with disdain. His eyes widened in horror. "Honestly, Mr. Binns, you would think you'd have gotten my name right by now."

"What did you mean by that, eh? What do you mean these are now _your_ living quarters?" he looked electrified now, upset at her apparent insolence. Hermione took a deep breath. She had to be more delicate with the old man.

She took a sip of her tea, set it down and rose from the couch. "Look, I know this is going to be difficult for you to understand," she walked to the fireplace and used the poker to move around the burning wood inside. "You died quite a while ago, decades I presume, and although we've respected your place here as part of the staff at Hogwarts, it is time for you to move on, perhaps even pass on, if you can." Hermione knew she did not have the best tact when it came to these types of things. She had thought of pursuing the medi-witch career before, but one thing she was not extremely confident in was her bed-side manners.

"What in good heavens are you babbling on about?" he queried, yet seemed to have calmed down a smidge. "You're just as delusional as that old nutter, McGonagall! What is this academy coming to?" he whined.

"With all due respect, Mr. Binns, it is more probable that _you_ are indeed the one who is delusional." Hermione seethed through gritted teeth as her hands swiftly rested against her waist. She jutted out her hip with attitude for optimal effect. "I'm the History of Magic professor from this day on, and I expect you to get your ducks in a row, politely resign with dignity and let it be so I can attend to my classes properly."

"Miss _Grant_ ," she cringed at the usage of the wrong surname, again. "If there is one thing I'm not doing it's politely resigning! This position has been my whole life!" He was optimally back to freaking out now.

"Yes, and it's been your whole after-life as well." She said in a much gentler tone. He seemed to ignore her as he lamented about the room weeping, still not quite hearing her. "I know this is not easy for you, but you have been terminated, indefinitely, because… because you are _dead_ , indefinitely." She finished. Hermione was getting absolutely no joy from this. It must be so hard to be a ghost.

He sniffed and sniveled in the corner of the room, his erratic sobbing becoming more and more steady. Hermione thought the image of it was entirely creepy. Finally, his head seemed to bob upwards with an idea. "Okay, okay. I've got it, I've got it…"

"Wha- what do you got?" she questioned hesitantly.

"The perfect idea, I do!"

"Please elaborate."

"If you _must_ be the new Professor then I will switch roles and attend your classes as a student!" the ghoul commenced. Hermione smacked her own forehead in annoyance.

'Oh, dear Merlin. _No_.'

"That is not going to work, Mr. Binns, not for me, and not for my students. You will only serve as a distraction! I can't have you-"

"It's perfect! I'll even score you to let you know how your lectures are! Oh, this will be fascinating. I will be the one in the learner's chair for once! Who'd have thought it?" he started floating away, ascending back up to the ceiling.

"No, no, Mr. Binns! Please…" she cried out but he was gone as fast as a golden snitch. "Oh, bugger." Feeling utterly defeated she threw herself on the sofa. Blast it all, she was exhausted. This might have been one of the longest days of her life. If seeing Malfoy and discovering he was to be her colleague wasn't enough to send her over the edge, this was the icing on top of the cake. Although, there happened to be a few things that were definitely decent about today; the otter tapestry and carved lion doorknob; her own new living quarters in which she got to polish it all up and decorate it to her liking and the fire was warm, emanating mellow heat to her body. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy all of a sudden and fluttered shut. The last thing she envisioned before she succumbed to dreams was silver-blonde hair, raincloud eyes and a devilish smirk, but she wouldn't remember it.

In the morning, Hermione awoke and felt rather chilly as she sat up from the couch. 'I need some throw-blankets.' She observed that the fireplace was no longer lit, still emitting a pale swirl of smoke from the ashes. Looking down at her hands in her lap, a sad thought occurred to her. She really, truly missed her part kneazle cat Crookshanks. Out of kindness for Ginny, Hermione had left her cat to live at the Burrow with the Weasley's and Harry. Crookshanks had always liked the red-haired girl, vice versa, as well as the environment of the rickety house and as a gift to her had let him stay. Hermione had almost regretted this but had set aside her own selfishness. She wanted Ginny to have her little friend around while she could not be there. If Crookshanks were here he could keep her warm all night long and she could pet his fluffy fur for comfort and…

A rather excellent idea came to mind and she formulated a plan. She could take a trip by apparating from Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley today, and not only pick up a few last minute materials that she was in need of but she could also stop at the Magical Menagerie and check out the pets. Perhaps she could bring home a new kitty! Oh, the thought delighted her. She only wished she'd come up with this sooner, she'd have done it earlier in the week before she left on the Hogwarts Express. Usually she had no trouble at all with preparation and organization, but recently she'd just felt so empty, but overwhelmed. This trip would surely raise her spirits. Thankfully there was a large, round, old-fashioned clock adorning the wall by the front door. It read, 6:35 in the morning. She had a good amount of time to get it all done and be back in time to plan for the first week of classes but she'd have to move now. Hermione needed to ask permission from McGonagall, of course.

She went into the bedroom. While she had been cleaning last night she had returned her luggage to its normal size. Rummaging through them she found an outfit she was happy with. She put on new underwear as well as a brazier, posh khaki trousers with a skinny ankle, and a crisp, clover green blouse. She quickly tamed her hair which had become a bit of a mangled mess during her sleep and cloaked herself in her plain black robes. Setting her feet in some black oxfords she gave one last look in her mirror, put some money in her coin pouch and made her way out the door.

She breezily trotted down the corridor excitedly and was then surprised as ever when she saw Draco walking up the Grand Staircase, looking just as surprised to see her. "Good morning, Malfoy." She offered politely.

"Morning," he returned. "You're looking positively jovial, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, well, I've got something mildly fun planned for my morning." She told him truthfully and he seemed intrigued. "Where exactly are you headed so early?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I was just going for a bit of a walk to stretch my legs, you know, inspect the castle before breakfast. I don't have anything _mildly fun_ planned for the morning like you." He taunted but it wasn't malicious. Hermione was amused.

"Ah, right. Well, see you." And she turned to go down Gargoyle Corridor where the Headmaster's Tower would be.

"Uh, wait a minute…" he called after her. Shocked, she turned back around. He just gazed at her and she gave him a questioning look. He shuffled his feet, actually appearing to be nervous, which was a rare sight to see on him. "What could possibly be so fun, I wonder?" he drawled.

"Um… well, I'm about to go ask permission from the Headmistress to see if I could make a little trip… out to Diagon Alley." She finished and awaited his reply.

"Oh, is that so?" His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Whatever for?" he pressed on.

It was time for Hermione to shuffle her feet. "There's a few things I need, materials and…" she trailed off.

"…And?"

"…A cat! I want to go get a new cat, is that alright with you?" she was getting a little annoyed. Why did Malfoy always have to go and get her revved up?

"Blimey, Granger, you're going all the way to Diagon Alley just to get a new _wittle-kitty-kins_?" he chuckled in merriment, a little bit at her, and a little bit at his own hilarity. "That's absurd!" he continued savagely. Hermione huffed in anger.

"I'm not going just for a _cat_ , there's a lot more I could get to prepare for my stay here." She said but he just kept looking at her with mirth twinkling in his eyes. "And for your information, it's not absurd! Having an animal by my side is essential to my… to my growth as a witch, and as a person. I– "

"You don't fool me, Granger; you just want a little kitty cat to cuddle with at night, am I right?" he jabbed.

"Oh, you are relentless, Malfoy, and incorrigible, you know that?" she rebutted haughtily.

"Certainly," he replied

"That's great. Now, if you'd excuse me, this is clearly just wasting my time, which you're always so very keen on doing." And she turned down the corridor again.

"No, Granger, wait,"

Her brain almost exploded. She whipped her head back around in exasperated anguish. "Yes?" she ground out.

"Let me come with you, err, well may I?" he asked her quietly. It would entertain him greatly to follow her along. Perhaps he could get a few things as well.

She stood still, astonished. "You… you want to come with me?"

"I mean, sure but all you had to do was ask, Granger."

She took her pouch, which was decently heavy with coins, and launched it towards his face. He caught it before it made contact with his forehead, his smirk giving way to record breaking heights.

"You're really going to try to throw a little pouch at me, when I was part of the Slytherin Quidditch team for years?"

"You just _love_ reminding everyone of that." She stated. It wasn't a question but his smirk never left his lips. "Come on then, if you really want to go." And she turned on her heels for the final time because after that she wasn't going to look back. "Oh, and you love hearing yourself talk!" she called behind her as he followed.

"Ha! As if you don't enjoy hearing yourself spew out fact after bloody fact." He mocked.

"Oh, do shut up!" she told him, but she wouldn't let him see the small smile she had. They reached the entrance of the Headmaster's Tower and walked up to McGonagall's office.

AN: Until the next chapter then, which I will gladly get started on tomorrow (technically today since its 3 AM lol). I'm incredibly excited to put my plans into action so I will definitely update regularly and try to make the chapters as long as possible. Thank you again for the reviews and I can't wait to continue on this journey with you all.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything and I am so thankful for the privilege to be able to borrow her universe! This is strictly for entertainment purposes and I get nothing but fun out of it.

AN: The response to this story has probably been the best I've ever received! I am ecstatic to continue writing it.

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Three

With an electric crack Hermione and Draco popped into the busy atmosphere of the magical Diagon Alley. The cobblestone streets were bustling with wizards and witches of all statures, and children, no doubt Hogwarts students new and old, were galloping around the shops, getting everything ready for their school year. There were many young kids who appeared to be seeing it all for the first time as they gazed in wonderment at the extraordinarily supernatural world. A twinge of nostalgia coursed through Hermione and she ached with melancholia. Life was now, so distinctly unusual, being all grown up, but she realized she shouldn't feel so sad because the air was no longer thick with the riddled anxiety of an oncoming war.

Minerva McGonagall approved of the trip with barely a qualm. She had been a bit confused, albeit curious to see the ex-enemies, perhaps now, 'frenemies' agree to travel together with such civility but had gave them a small smile of encouragement and sent them on their way. There was still a lot to prepare before the students arrived later that evening and she needed them back as soon as possible. The Headmistress, feline Animagus that she was, reeled with excitement over the prospect of a new cat to grace the rooms and halls of the ancient school. Kitties were always a good look out or spy, if needed and a comforting presence to all.

"Alright-y then," Hermione began. "We should start… here." She pointed to Flourish and Blotts, the book store and her favorite shop of course. "I'd like to own my own copy of the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh, of course you do." Draco admonished. "I'd prefer to not read it." Yet he followed her into the store nonetheless.

"Why not?" she asked as she opened the door for them, but she was afraid she might know the answer to that.

He shrugged and said sullenly, "Brings back too many bad memories, obviously."

"Ah, right. Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look. He wanted to scold her for pitying him but he chose to let it go this time. She was staring at him with an expression that seemed like she wanted to say something but he wasn't going to let her.

"Just go get your book, Granger, I'll wait here for you." He said with finality and drew his attention to a stack of old wizard comic books, picking up an edition of Loony Nonby vs. Cornish Pixie. Hermione stared at him for a moment longer before she walked away, what she wanted to say still on the tip of her tongue but realized that it was not the right time to get into a deep, emotional conversation. Besides that, bringing up his past would most definitely change the whole mood of this excursion and she surprisingly wanted them to have a good time, at least.

After she bought her book they left Flourish and Blotts and Hermione beckoned him into a home goods shop named Serene Elements, telling him she'd like to get a few throw-blankets and décor for her chambers. He put up no fight to follow her as she bounced around and picked up different items here and there. With already a few new quilts and decorative trinkets bulging over in her arms she gazed up decidedly at a ginormous oriental rug that was hanging from the ceiling.

"What, you want that thing too?" Draco asked, befuddled. "It's rather enormous, no?"

"It is but… it would look simply perfect covering my living room floor. It could really spice things up."

"Spice things up?" he laughed. He wanted to take that innuendo further but chose not to. "How do you expect to carry all of this around?" he knew she could just shrink it down to size with the "reducio" charm but he wanted to be annoying. "You look like you're already about to fall over."

"Nonsense," she said and she made her way to the clerk and set her stuff down on the counter. "Excuse me; I'd like to purchase that scarlet and gold oriental over there." The woman nodded but looked back and forth between her and the rug. "It's okay, I'm just going to shrink it all and then I can fit it into the shopping bag."

With her items successfully shrunk they then left that shop as well. They walked side by side, peering all around and dodging enthralled children who were running all over the place. Draco spotted Twilfitt and Tatting's up ahead, the clothing store he knew to be his mother, Narcissa's favorite. "Uh, Granger,"

"Yes?" she was spying a set of what looked to be the three kids she remembered from last year, second years that would now be third years. The trio was chatting rambunctiously as they walked into Gambol and Japes, the rival joke shop of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She was abruptly reminded of her, Ron and Harry for a moment and her mind was lost to nostalgic reverie once again. She missed the innocence of it all. Then, a pale slender hand was waving in front of her, breaking her from her trance. She shook her head to come back to earth. "Sorry?"

"I said, we should check out that shop down there." He repeated for she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Which one?" she asked, looking to see where he meant.

"Twilfitt and Tatting's, it's an upscale clothing shop. It seems like you could use a new set of robes." He said and playfully pinched her robes at the shoulder. "Although these are quite the charming shade of black," the sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "A professor and Head of House should have something a little more, dare I say, tasteful, maybe attention grabbing?" he noticed the shirt she had on underneath was a beautiful tone of green, his favorite color. He saw her amber eyes flick down to his hand which was now casually resting on her shoulder. He swiftly removed it and chose to plaster a sneer on his face, quickly covering up any inclination of friendliness he had shown. She eyed him suspiciously before she continued her way down the path.

"I don't disagree with you, for once." She brusquely entered the store with him moments behind her. The clothing inside was indeed lovely, and definitely upscale. Some were essential plain robes but then there were the more exciting outfits; silky robes, glittering and sparkly robes, robes of all texture, lengths and colors. Hermione was immediately drawn to a charmeuse cloak with a rich wine hue and burgundy trim. It was soft as she slid her fingers over the fabric. There was an identical cloak next to it with the same style, but this one was a deep orchid purple with lilac trimmings. 'I love these,' the true woman was coming out in her as she inspected and touched the cloaks, officially feeling like she needed to splurge.

"Granger, over here,"

She whipped her head around and her eyes widened in horror. Draco was showcasing a low-cut emerald green gown with matching cloak. It glittered all over with specks of silver. He raised his eyebrows up and down somewhat seductively. He looked like he'd found a treasure that she'd be pleased with. "Malfoy, not only is that outfit completely ostentatious but do you honestly think I'd want to be seen wearing Slytherin colors?" she berated. "That would be utterly blasphemous."

"Exactly why it would look so appealing on you, it's like a taboo." He exclaimed, getting a good laugh at her reaction. She scoffed, unsure of his intentions but he hung the dress back up on the rack. "And on the plus side," he said softly as he slowly strode toward her. "I noticed you do look very fetching in green." He was right in front of her now, so close she could see the flecks of arctic blue around his irises. She barely registered his compliment; distracted by the way he had walked to her with such confident swagger, the way his mouth had twitched from his smirk to a serious expression, and the way his eyes clouded with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Was that, desire? No, it couldn't be. He was only toying with her again. She wasn't going to forget who she was dealing with here.

She nervously felt for the two cloaks behind her, wanting to look away from his stormy eyes but seemed fixated on them as she moved, completely mesmerized. "Um, uh…" she stammered. His eyes flickered with amusement. "I'm going to go pay for these." She tore her eyes away from him and rushed up to the counter.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding in and decided to leave the shop, wanting to get away from the thickness in the air. He stood outside and leaned against the window, his eyes out on the crowd but he wasn't really looking at them. 'Imbecile, what is the matter with you?' he thought angrily. He hadn't exactly wanted to scare or intimidate her; he was only flirting with her a little. Okay, so maybe he was a bit intimidating, but he couldn't help it. It was a characteristic that made him who he was. He thought back to how flustered she had looked. Her freckled face and neck were saturated with a pink blush that made her ten times more attractive. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to push the limits with her. If he was being honest, throughout their years at Hogwarts he had liked the brainy witch, although he could never admit it to anyone. He wouldn't even admit it to himself. He lashed out at her because of it and constantly picked on her for her muggle heritage which he was brought up to despise. Looking back he regretted all of it. He regretted always insulting her and calling her a "filthy mudblood". It had skewed any perceptions she had of him now. As much as he loved his parents, he wished he could have grown up at least somewhat normal, perhaps not raised to believe he had been so special, so superior. His upbringing had cursed him, making his younger self snooty and weak-minded. He felt he was no longer that snobbish, vapid little boy. He was strong now, a force to be reckoned with, and yes, he had emotions. There was a kindness inside he had never known and he found himself wanting to show her that side of him.

Hermione's palms were clammy as she sat the cloaks down for the clerk to ring up. What the hell was Malfoy trying to do back there? It seemed like he was actually flirting with her, which was ridiculous. She was under the strict impression he'd wanted nothing to do with her. What was he playing at? First, he had engaged her with polite banter, which she actually thought to be somewhat enjoyable even though he frustrated her. Then he has the audacity to come with her to Diagon Alley. What was he even doing here with her? He never did say why he wanted to come. It just seemed like one more way for him to mock her and push her buttons. Funnily enough, somehow he knew all the right ways to do that. Lastly, he practically cornered her in a store with the most seductive of looks and complimented her! He actually complimented her. Never in her life would she have imagined such a scenario involving her and the "Slytherin Prince", as the girls used to call him.

She peered out the window. Golly, this lady was taking forever wrapping up her items. Apparently they needed to be folded and bagged absolutely perfectly. It was obsessive compulsivity at its finest. She tapped her fingers against the counter as she glimpsed Malfoy leaning against the window to the shop. He seemed… so different now. Not just from his younger years, but different from even just last year when he chose to ignore practically the whole school. He had barely even looked at her then. Occasionally she'd catch him glancing at her but he'd always quickly look away, as if he didn't really see her to begin with. She figured he still hated her, even after he'd stepped into the light.

Finally the woman was all finished. Hermione thanked her and exited. At the sound of the door opening Malfoy turned to face her. He had his hands in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face, obviously feeling a bit guilty. Instead of being angry at him Hermione gave him a little smile to show him it was alright. He seemed to brighten up at this.

"So, ready to go get your little kitty?" he joked. Excitement rippled through Hermione. That had been the whole reason for her trip. Yes, of course she was ready.

Walking into Magical Menagerie was just as noisy as Hermione had remembered. Draco went one direction, and she went in another, inspecting and sizing up all the animals. There were rats, ravens, a giant orange snail, baby pygmy puffs and nifflers, and a fire crab to name a few. Hermione looked around but went straight to the cats. Draco stopped in his tracks as he saw an animal he was more than familiar with: a snowy-white ferret. It was by itself, no other ferrets. The few times he'd wandered into this place he never once saw a ferret. He almost gagged at the memory of the time in fourth year when that false Alastor Moody had transfigured him into an exact replica of this one. He peered down at it feeling disdainful from the remembrance, but his scowl turned into slight appreciation as he found himself thinking it was… kind of cute.

Hermione observed the cats that were for sale. There were a few black cats, surely the most popular type, a ginger cat, a couple Siamese, a white cat and a tabby cat. She scratched her chin as she pondered all the options. Suddenly, she heard a soft, but demanding meow to her right and looked over. Free from a cage, a gorgeous, extremely fluffy, smoky grey kitty sat eagerly on a table next to a giant purple toad. Hermione smiled and was immediately entranced by how adorable she was. Hermione had a feeling the cat was a she. She approached her cautiously, so as to not frighten her away with too quick of movements, and extended her hand carefully. "Hello there," she said softly. When she made contact with the silky soft fur, the cat gave a happy chirp and purred in approval. "Aren't you such an attractive girl?" Hermione noticed she had bright, shining jasper eyes. Green must have been the color of the day. Clearly enjoying the attention the kitty leaned into her hand as she rubbed affectionately.

Just then the shop keeper came out of an office door, a wirily old man with a grumpy disposition. He didn't notice her as he leaned down to spread feed inside a terrarium of rats. "Excuse me, sir," Hermione began and he jumped, startled by her presence. "How much is this lovely kitty right here?" He peered over at her down his crooked nose.

"Grizelle?" he queried. That name sounded exceedingly familiar. Where had she heard a name like that before? "No, I'm sorry but that feline is _not_ for sale." He said with finality in his shrill voice.

Hermione became disappointed, but had an idea. "The cats in here are normally between nine and eleven galleons. I'll give you twenty for her."

The shop owner seemed to think about this for a moment, but then shook his head fervently and replied, "It's a nice offer, but as I said _she's not for sale_." He picked up a few pieces of scraps on the floor and threw them in a trash bin.

"Thirty galleons, then. Forty?" There was something about this cat. She had to have her. Grizelle was now rubbing herself on her arm, such a comforting feeling. The salesman turned in place and looked very angry.

"I was serious when I said _no_ , but you're welcome to pick any of the others. If not then please leave my shop." He harrumphed.

Hermione seethed with vexation and humiliation. At this point, Malfoy had made his way over to the scene. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, feeling concerned.

"No, it's fine," said Hermione with her fists clenched. "I was just leaving." Draco looked at her with inquisitiveness. She gave a sad look at what she'd call a perfect cat and before she could cry in discontentment grabbed the garb at Malfoy's arm and forced him to the door with her, but not before he gave the shop keeper a glare that shot daggers.

Then something curious happened.

The kitty Grizelle jumped off the table with a determined meow and swiftly went to follow the two of them. As they stopped to look down she weaved through them, rubbing herself up against both of their legs. She was purring and kept giving little squeaks and trills. The shop owner stared at the cat in wonderment and seemed to struggle with finding what he wanted to say.

"That feline has been in here for a few years now, one day she just showed up." He began and shuffled towards them. "Strangely, whenever there was an interested buyer, she would lash out by scratching or biting. I wasn't sure if there was something wrong with her. She never wanted to be bought."

Draco and Hermione patiently waited for him to finish. He seemed to have cheered up from the turning of events. "Quite fascinating, perhaps she just wanted to wait for the right person to come along." Grizelle let Hermione pick her up and she held her close, stroking her long silky fur.

"Do you know what breed of cat she is?" Hermione asked.

"British-long hair, I'm sure." He answered.

"Why did you name her, what was it, Grizelle?"

"I was studying her and it just came to me. Seemed right."

Even Draco grazed his fingers over the kitty, scratching the soft patch on top of her head. Grizelle seemed to be in eternal bliss as her eyes were closed and her purring had escalated. "How much do you want for her, then?" the silver-haired man asked him.

The old man thought it over before responding, "Seeing as how she's the most beautiful cat I have, and how special she is, I'd say we can stick to the original offer of twenty galleons." Hermione nodded and went to reach for her coin purse with Grizelle still held in her arms, but Draco stopped her and took some coins out of the pockets in his robes.

"Malfoy, no, what are you –"

"Allow me, Granger," he said. She looked at him in shock, her mouth gaping but he told her firmly, "It would be my pleasure." She closed her mouth and watched as he handed the man the proper amount. "Ready to go?" Hermione nodded again silently, still stunned from what had just taken place. She felt Draco touch her back, gently leading her out of the store. Her face was getting hot as a blush slowly creeped its way up her neck. She didn't want to look, but she felt his eyes on her. Timidly, she raised her gaze and locked eyes with him and butterflies did what they did best and fluttered around in her abdomen when she saw his smile, a genuine one at that.

"Thank you," she blurted out. "Thank you, so much." His hand was still touching her back.

"It was nothing," he said. They walked down the street, Hermione appreciating how beautiful Grizelle was and Draco appreciating how beautiful a certain witch was.

"So," Hermione started. "Did you see any animals you liked?"

Draco thought back to the snowy ferret he was looking at. He remembered its endearing and small beady eyes and the way it stared back at him like he'd found a friend. It had a little pink nose with whiskers and the creature actually appeared to be smiling at him. "There was one thing, and you'll find this funny –"

He was cut off as they both saw Ron Weasley staring at them in confusion and disgust.

"Her-Hermione?" he stammered. "What in the blazes… aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts? What the bloody hell are you doing with – with _him_?" he looked downright feral.

"Ronald, I-I just came here to buy a few things, and this cat." She held up Grizelle as proof. Grizelle mewed in response to being shown off. "I'm going back to the school straight away."

"That doesn't explain why this _ferret_ is here with you, and why it looks like you're having a good time."

'Funny he should mention me being a ferret right now.' Draco thought, amused at that but angry for his rude comment. "Honestly, _Weasel_ , you're still such a child." He straightened his posture and grabbed the front of his robes with a look of pride. "You're looking at the new Potions Master at Hogwarts, as well as Head of Slytherin." He drew in his usual snarky tone. Ron glared at him with envy. "I was simply escorting Professor Granger on her excursion. As for us looking like we were having a good time," he looked over at Hermione and patted her on the shoulder. "It's because we were." Hermione cringed at the dilemma this was causing and her heart hurt for Ron, but she had to admit, Malfoy was quite unbeatable in a game of wit.

"Is that all true, Hermione?" Ron questioned. She nodded, embarrassed. "Did you know about this before you left?"

"Not that it should matter, Ronald but no, I didn't." she replied.

"Oh," was all he said. Suddenly, Ron found something to be really interesting on the ground. Then he brought his head back up but he didn't look at them and as he said, "That's great, then. Good day," he quickly walked by them, bumping Malfoy with his shoulder in the process.

That pissed the Slytherin off. "Ingrate, I swear I'll –"

"No, please. Let him be." Hermione begged and grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He looked down at her and saw how sad she looked. He wanted to know what she was so upset for but brushed it off for the moment and they continued walking the way they had been going. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him.

"So, the boyfriend didn't seem too excited to see you?"

Hermione sighed. "Actually, we're no longer together. I ended things awhile back."

Something in Draco got a little too excited at this revelation. "Oh, really? Trouble in paradise? I thought you two were so _in love_." He joked but then saw her face and he knew he'd gone too far.

"It really is _none_ of your business, Malfoy, and I'd appreciate it if we stopped talking about it." She told him with displeasure. He said nothing but looked at her knowingly, regretting his words.

By the time they were finished shopping it was almost the afternoon. Hermione had only went into one more store to purchase a few bottles of her favorite booze, Lilith's Lilac Wine, which was a fragrant, misty spirit that gave the drinker a sleepy, heady feeling. By then the time was nearing 10:30, so they decided that was enough for now and disaparated back to Hogsmeade.

Upon arrival to Hogwarts they entered the main doors with a feeling of deja-vu, having only made this same walk together just yesterday. They noticed right away a stranger standing by the entrance to the Great Hall talking with McGonagall.

The Headmistress saw them and waved them both to join her and the man peered over. Hermione dropped her bags on the Grand Staircase and with Grizelle still in tow followed Draco over to them. "Professors," she began. "I want you to meet our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Magnus Berg. Magnus, this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Magnus was an incredibly handsome fellow. He had a sharp, chiseled jawline with subtle stubble. His bright blue eyes showcased a pair of classic black-framed glasses and he had a shock of messy dark brown hair.

"Well, how do you do?" Mr. Berg greeted and reached his hand out to the silver-haired wizard. Draco took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Malfoy said. "I teach Potions."

"Ah, a meticulous subject, that is." He responded and then turned his attention to Hermione. "Granger, was it?"

"Yes, Mr. Berg. Nice to meet you." She offered him a slight bow. Magnus' eyes glinted favorably as he smiled at her.

"And what might you teach, Professor Granger?"

"History of Magic," she said. "Where's that accent from, Professor Berg?"

"Please, you may call me Magnus." He told her. A pang of jealousy shot through Draco but he wouldn't show it. Why didn't he let her call him by his first name? He was pretty sure he'd never heard her say it before. "I'm from Norway," Magnus answered.

"Magnus here graduated from Durmstrang, when was it, five years ago?" McGonagall added. "He's quite the accomplished scholar in the North."

"So," Draco started. "What brings you across the pond, then?" Magnus shot him a questioning look, taken aback by the query.

"Change of atmosphere," he replied in a matter of fact tone. Draco accepted the answer but still felt weary from his presence. McGonagall was now admiring Grizelle, scratching under her chin and making cooing sounds as if she were addressing a baby. "And who is this gorgeous creature?" Magnus extended his hand to pat Grizelle's head but the kitty gave a low growl with a light hiss at the end. "Oh my, she doesn't seem to like me."

'I can't see why,' thought Draco. 'I don't like this guy's vibe either.' Something about the Norse man rubbed him the wrong way.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Grizelle just has to get used to you." Hermione said out of kindness but wondered why her new kitty didn't seem to like him when she had enjoyed the presence of everyone with her thus far. She must be a great judge of character, cats usually are. "Anyways, I've got to get going. It's time to tidy up the classroom and such."

Draco was thankful for the end of this conversation. "Yes, I've got some things to prepare as well." and he gave a curt nod of his head in Berg's and McGonagall's direction. He looked at the young brunette in front of him. "This morning was _mildly fun_ ," he told her playfully, a reference to their chat earlier and she smiled. He finished with a light, "See you later, _Hermione_." He caught her eyes as the name slowly rolled off his tongue and she gazed after him, a confused expression on her face while he walked away.

Reaching the safety of her living quarters she let Grizelle down to investigate and plopped herself on the sofa. She magically began heating the kettle like before for an afternoon cup of tea. Hermione just needed a moment to think before she got to the important stuff. 'Had he just...' She couldn't believe it. She had never heard him say her name out loud, and on top of it she had an enjoyable, albeit eventful time with him today. Malfoy had even payed for her precious new kitty. What was the world coming to? Did she accidentally step into an alternate reality somewhere and didn't realize? And _Ron_ … poor Ron.

Hermione wondered if he had pursued Luna. She would have never given the notion a second thought but her and Ron might actually make a decent couple. Seeing them joyfully chatting and dancing together at the wedding had been refreshing. They sort of seemed to match somehow. She wished there was someone that she matched with, but she pushed that thought away. She had bigger fish to fry, as they say. She was in no place to get into another relationship any time soon and she had plenty of new responsibilities to keep her attention.

After fixing herself a cup of tea and thanking the heavens Cuthbert Binns wasn't around, she got all of the items she had bought out and placed them around the room where she liked. She set the oriental rug in the center, which was almost as big as the whole of the living room and placed her various trinkets about the surfaces of the room. Just then she planned to add some plants later on, some succulents and flowers she decided. Grizelle perched herself up on the kitchen counter and regarded her and the room with curiosity. "You like your new home, Grizzy?" The nickname just kind of came to her. The smoky kitty gave her a pleasant meow. That was interesting. She seemed to have understood her. Grizelle certainly seemed to be very intuitive. Ah, but maybe she was going stark mad. She remembered to look through some texts later, wanting to see if she could figure out where she'd heard that name before. Speaking of names…

' _See you later, Hermione.'_

She still couldn't get over that. In fact, this whole day had just been… indescribable really. Malfoy was making her feel… feelings. They were feelings that she barely understood and were similar but more than an inkling of what she felt in the earlier days with Ron. Could it be? Did she actually have the hots for that relentless flirt? She downed the rest of her cup of tea. No, she would not have that. It wasn't in the cards, it never was. It never could… could it?

Grizelle let out another meow in her direction. Hermione snapped her attention towards her. Those jasper eyes seemed to hold so much knowledge. "Are you reading my thoughts, Grizelle?" The cat gave her a knowing look but began to clean her paw. " _Oh no_ , you must be hungry, sweet thing. I'll find you something to eat, don't you worry." She petted her smooth back affectionately. It was time to get down to business… and to find some kitty food. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Grizzy." She reassured her and got ready to exit the room, make a quick visit to the kitchens, and return to her chambers again. Then she would proceed to get the classroom in order and make a quick plan for the first few days of classes.

Down in the dungeons Draco was feeling very proud of himself for what he had said. He'd come to the conclusion it would not only surprise Hermione but get her to feel obligated to call him by his own first name, cunning Slytherin that he was.

And what was with that Berg fellow anyway? Draco saw how his eyes hungrily scanned over the young witch and found that he definitely did not like it. 'Who does he think he is?' He couldn't gage how she had received the Norse's overly friendly behavior. He felt jealous at the thought that she might have found the man charming or worse, attractive. Draco saw right through his bullshit.

Maybe he was overreacting. He hadn't really given the guy a chance after all. Sighing, he sat down at his desk and scanned over his curriculum once more. It was all very familiar and he already had so many ideas to engage the students. Teaching this class was going to be a piece of pie. He'd be a lot different than Snape had been, choosing to bring a lighter tone to his lessons, but would instill his intimidating nature so the children wouldn't mess with him. He was a Professor who would demand respect.

His mind once again wandered to the curly-haired brunette and her smile.

Merlin, this was going to be a long year.

AN: Okay, third chapter finished. Yay! Setting up little plot points here and there. Can you feel it in the air?

Haha, so sorry for that. Anyways, have I kept them all in character? Do you like where the story is going thus far? I promise it's only going to get better. Review and let me know your thoughts.

Magnus Berg is a name I came up with that I roughly translated as "great mountain", Magnus, traditionally a Latin name but popular in Scandinavia that means 'great' and Berg, a Norwegian/Swedish surname meaning 'mountain'. Ironically, he will be a huge road block/stepping stone for both of our favorite characters.

Grizelle is also Latin, a spin-off of Griselle, and it means (quoted from website): grey-haired, the one with wisdom and intelligence. The one who has hidden qualities of knowledge, research and wisdom. Owns an analytical mind. I definitely have plans for the new kitty-kins.

Loony Nonby vs. Cornish Pixie was apparently a real comic book in the HP universe, found it online, but I made up the home goods store for fun as well as Lilith's Lilac Wine. I got the idea for Lilac Wine from one of my favorite songs, "Lilac Wine" lol. If you are to listen I would suggest the version by Cinematic Orchestra because in my opinion it's the best one. I might incorporate a scene that mirrors the lyrics in the song, BUT it will NOT be a song fic chapter, I swear. I'm not a huge fan of those, actually.

So thank you so much for reading and I look forward to next time. *hugs*


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every bit of the Harry Potter universe. I simply borrow her settings and characters for entertainment :0)

AN: All of your reviews are greatly appreciated! I am ecstatic from the responses I've received. Each and every one of you has helped and encouraged me so much, I truly can't thank you enough. Cheers to you all!

Also, I realized that the color of jasper does not just consist of green but can be many other colors as well, but just so we're clear, Grizelle's eyes are a greenish hue that I'll be referring to as jasper, or jade. Another thing, I've done some thorough digging and am basing their class schedules off of the data I've found so just know that it's all done as well as I can and to the best of my knowledge. I've only tweaked it a little bit from the lack of information. I'm just pointing this out because apparently Draco's first period potions class includes both first and second years and I don't want anyone ripping my head off in case the info I've found is incorrect. Anyway, we're off with chapter four.

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Four

Hermione Granger was completely famished due to the fact that all she had eaten today was a bit of bread with butter and rice pudding when she'd made her quick trip down to the kitchens to fetch something for Grizelle to eat. A house-elf named Mimpey had insisted that he'd make her a more substantial lunch but Hermione politely declined, ever distraught about the rights and treatment of the kind creatures. Even though S.P.E.W. was no more, she made a note to infuse some of her own state of mind to the students later on to remember to be thankful and courteous.

The professors were asked to gather at the base of the Grand Staircase before the Start-of-Term feast. Even Professor Trelawney, who had previously always chosen to exclude herself from the function, would be attending this year. Hermione was on her way down the corridor on the first floor. For this occasion she had chosen to wear her wine-colored cloak, wanting to exude her Gryffindor pride with a reddish hue. Underneath, her long-sleeved, relatively simple black gown skimmed her feet which were adorned in short black kitten heels. She also wore black tights. The top of her gown was high-cut, covering her neck in a ruffled Victorian-era style. The burgundy buttons on her cloak attached together at the front, resembling a pea-coat. Lastly, she had braided her hair at the base of her head in a smooth plait that fell to the side in front of her shoulder. Her locks had grown so long they reached down to her belly.

She made it down the staircase and was greeted welcomingly by everyone; Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinistra, Filius Flitwick, Septima Vector, Sybill Trelawney, Bathsheda Babbling, Magnus Berg, the Headmistress, as well as a new face she'd never met. Hermione shook her hand. The woman introduced herself as Leslie Wilson who was the recently appointed Muggle Studies Professor. She had short dark hair that framed her face nicely and reached a bit past her chin. She also had tawny brown skin that complimented her warm, honey hazel eyes. Right off the bat Hermione had a distinct feeling she was going to get along with Leslie. Briefly looking around she noticed that a particular light-haired wizard was not currently present.

"Okay Professors, it is almost seven o'clock! The students will be here at any moment." McGonagall proclaimed. "Now, I've asked Professor Malfoy to greet the older, returning students along with Madam Hooch and Mr. Filch. Rubeus Hagrid will, as usual welcome the first years along on the boats and up to the Receiving Hall, where I will naturally receive them, as is my tradition."

After all this, and finally giving it great thought, Hermione had a hard time imagining what Malfoy would be like with children. Thinking of him as anything like a father or an authoritative figure made her want to giggle. It hadn't occurred to her that him accepting this position would mean he had a softer, more understanding side, perhaps. He had already begun to prove this over the last twenty-four hours. It all just seemed so topsy-turvy. The hard exterior she'd long perceived was quickly crumbling apart.

The teachers entered the dining hall and awaited the festivities.

Draco had rounded up the returning students and was waving them inside as they got out of their carriages. The last of the thestral-pulled vehicles emerged, and when the door opened a familiar walnut-haired beauty exited. Her expression portrayed her as immediately surprised and delighted to see him but covered it up quickly with a passive countenance. "Draco Malfoy? Forgive my rudeness but what are you doing here?"

"Miss Greengrass, nice to see you too." He said with a grin. Astoria, although not a close companion due to difference in age, had been a fellow Slytherin and sister to Daphne Greengrass who was in his own year. He hadn't ever doubted her strikingly pretty features, which Blaise and Theo always admired and Draco wasn't naïve to her school girl crush on him. She'd often sit close by in the common room or at the Slytherin table and frequented careful glances at him which he'd caught her doing more than once. "Can't you tell she's mad for you?" he remembered Blaise asking him one random afternoon. "If I had a girl like that obsessed with me I'd quickly find my way into her knickers." Theo had said, but Draco, even though he was a hot-shot with the ladies, couldn't bring himself to use a girl just for a quick shag. He very silently wasn't the type to bed just anyone. He knew deep down he wanted a real connection but gave everyone the appearance he was a lecherous playboy.

It was true, he had allowed the rumors to spread about him and Pansy Parkinson, and so did she. Pansy had relished in the attention it got her, good and bad, anything to be thought of as the girl who'd bagged the "Prince of Slytherin". They'd make up tall-tales of lust-filled evenings sneaking off to the Astronomy Tower or fondling in an unlucky broom closet, boasting about and laughing off the false stories together, a team of fabricators. Their audiences ate it all up, but he remembered the exact moment when it had bit him in the ass; it happened in Charms class in fifth year when Pansy put her hand on Draco's thigh, slowly moving it upwards. "Maybe later we can have a replay of last night Drakey?" she had cooed in his ear, but loud enough for Granger who was sitting in front of them to hear loud and clear. It was obvious Pansy said it to provoke a reaction in the Gryffindor, knowing that she'd want to make anyone she possibly could jealous, but Granger was not jealous in the slightest. In fact, she made it known she was repulsed and growled at them to keep it out of class so as to not make everyone else vomit from disgust. Oh, Draco had secretly respected Hermione in the highest regard for that, but only sneered at her distaste. He had an image to up-keep after all.

These days, he was wishing he'd chosen another image to take on. It was just as well that Pansy soon wanted to be with Draco for real and he'd had to turn her down on several occasions. He was able to get through to her but not before completely breaking her. He was mean to her but he didn't have any other choice at that point, the damage was already done. Eventually she did get over it and they'd continued to remain friends.

Astoria daintily brushed off her cloak when her feet hit the ground. "Believe it or not, I'm the new Head of Slytherin," he admitted proudly. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Potions Master as well."

"Wow," she breathed in amazement, truly entranced by him. "That really is excellent. Congrats to you, Draco."

"Thank you, but please refrain from referring to me by my first name. That's inappropriate now." he responded and then gestured her to go inside, cutting the conversation short. When she displayed a look that revealed his words hurt, he savagely added, "The first years will be entering soon. You'd better get inside with the rest of the students." Astoria nodded and reluctantly made her way to the main doors where Kalista Bradshaw, her best friend was waiting for her.

Draco felt a pang of guilt for being so cold to her but he hadn't wanted her to get any ideas. He definitely couldn't consider being too chummy with a student, especially a girl who evidently had feelings for him. He'd had to set the boundaries now, otherwise he'd run the risk of getting himself into troubling situations.

Hermione sat ever so patiently in her chair at the staff's table. They had all been assigned a specific seat to take and subconsciously had been glad that Malfoy was supposed to sit beside her. On her other side sat Leslie Wilson who had been making small-talk with her as the crowds of students trickled in. Apparently, Leslie had been muggle-born as well, which was one of the reasons behind her specific employment as it was an advantage. She was from the heart of London, and was about ten years older than her. The black-haired witch had a cheerful, yet sassy disposition and Hermione could tell she was a very mature person yet knew when to have fun. Having somewhat similar personalities meant she could possibly confide in her when needed, being as she'd have a strong level of understanding and relatability. She also told Hermione that she was basically her idol, being that she was one of the war heroes who'd saved them all. Suddenly, Leslie whispered into her ear. "Who is _that_? He looks rather yummy."

At this Hermione glanced to where she was discreetly pointing. Of course, who else but Malfoy? She cleared her throat, feeling a bit anxious. "That's the new Potions Master, Draco Malfoy. We were in the same year."

" _That's_ Draco Malfoy?" she questioned. "Bloody hell, I hadn't imagined him to be so handsome." Did this woman live under a rock? Draco's face was frequently plastered in articles of the Daily Prophet.

He was indeed, very handsome, Hermione would give him that. He glided through the room like he owned the place. He was sporting a silvery silken waist-coast over top a long-sleeved, white dress shirt that looked like something from the middle-ages and a billowing emerald green cloak. She heard her own heartbeat pounding through her ears as their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. After a moment she had to look away before the butterflies fluttering below got her too roused up. Leslie didn't miss the pink that stained Hermione's cheeks and curious whilst amused, decided to get more information at a later time.

Draco sat down in his seat, giving Hermione a nod in acknowledgment. All she could muster at that time was a quick nod in return as she avoided making eye contact. Malfoy turned to the Norse man next to him on the other side. "Berg," he greeted.

"Good evening," he replied.

Not two seconds later and Headmistress McGonagall was in view, leading the first years to the front of the hall. There was a chair waiting with the Sorting Hat perched atop. She asked the youngsters to stand and wait for their name to be called and she pulled out a parchment which listed them in alphabetical order by surname. The Sorting Ceremony had commenced.

"Benjamin Adams!" she called.

The young boy quietly made his way to the chair and sat down. The hat was promptly placed upon his head and a moment later, " **Ravenclaw!** " and applause erupted from the table of blue and bronze.

"Misty Appleby!" the girl hesitantly sat down and the hat decided, " **Hufflepuff!** " And there was another round of applause.

"Rusty Billings!"

" **It's going to be, Gryffindor!** " said the hat.

"Cheryl Cleanwell!" another Hufflepuff.

"Jace Flatbush!"

" **Slytherin!** "

It went on and on for a good thirty minutes, then McGonagall made her speech. It consisted of the usual bits of rules and regulations; no going into the Forbidden Forest, no swimming in the Black Lake, staying off the grounds after dark and keeping to the common rooms by ten. She then announced the four new professors, which caused a rupture of applause, and the Head Boy, Zane Rainwool from Ravenclaw, and Head Girl Ginger Smith from Hufflepuff, before allowing everyone to tuck in.

As dinner was served and enjoyed, Draco noticed something that put him on edge. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus Berg with his chalice held to his mouth taking a sip and blatantly staring at his assumed object of affection. Hermione noticed as well, politely put her cup up in salutation and he responded by doing the same. Then he winked at her. Hermione gave the man a small smile, looked away and took a drink from her chalice, feeling awkward. Why did the Durmstrang men always crush on her? Was there something about her that attracted the attentions of students from the Northern European academy?

Draco selfishly wanted to avert her thoughts to him, unhappy with the Norse's flirtatious behavior and unsure from her reaction whether it was welcomed or not. "So…" he began but hadn't planned what to say so he blurted out a compliment. "You look… lovely," When she gave him a quizzical look he added, "Like a true professor."

"Oh, thanks?" she said, uncertain. Here he went again with the compliments. Did she have a sign on her back that said, "Flirt With Me"?

Draco cleared his throat, feeling slightly mortified. Magnus shifted in his chair and pushed around his roasted potatoes. The feast was soon coming to a close. Draco's plate was virtually empty and he felt full so he got up from his seat. "That's it for me. I'm heading to the dungeons."

At his surprise Hermione set her utensils down and said, "I'm finished too, actually." He gazed at her as she stood. "Goodnight, Leslie, it was truly a pleasure to meet you."

"I look forward to speaking with you again! Goodnight." Leslie replied.

Hermione followed Draco through the noisy dining area and out to the Entrance Hall, confused at herself for wanting to join him in his exit, besides truly feeling sleepy. When they reached the bottom of the staircase he whipped around to face her. "Wanted to get me alone, aye?" he said showcasing his smirk.

"Not in the slightest." She said glaring daggers at him. "I was simply done eating at the same time."

"Right, right… would have thought you'd wanted to walk with Berg." He said cautiously, examining a smudge on the floor. "He's obviously so smitten." He finished disdainfully as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. He took out his wand and 'scourgified' the eye sore upon the otherwise flawless porcelain.

At his words her eyebrow quirked up in amused confusion. "Do I actually detect a bit of jealousy?"

Gritting his teeth he said, "Please, nothing at all to be jealous of." Was he really that transparent? He was trying to be slick, getting a feel for how she felt about the situation. His emotions were getting the better of him and he wasn't sure if he could stop.

He left it at that and they just gazed at each other for a moment before she said, "Okay, then." She grasped onto the railing. "It's time to get to bed, wouldn't you say?"

"Get to bed?" Draco just couldn't help himself and moved slightly towards her, his icy demeanor washed away by a humorous countenance. "Oh, this is all so sudden." She quickly swatted his bicep.

"You foul prat, that's not what I meant." But she was lightly giggling as he gave her a gentle grin. She couldn't believe she was allowing this flirtatious banter to continue. What had gotten into her? They just kept staring at each other, unable to look away. Hermione broke the silence. "You do look…" she trailed off for a moment and reached forward, tracing the outline of a button on his waist coat. "…rather charming." She said tentatively.

At this he grabbed her arm, shocking the both of them. The horrified expression on her face was enough to make Draco want to let go, but there was something he'd wanted to say to her since he saw the ugly word etched into her yesterday and it was all he could do to stop thinking about it. "Granger, there's something…" he started but was having trouble finding the words.

"Oh, so we're back to Granger now, are we?" she interjected, a bit hurt to hear her surname from him again and not sure why.

"Damnit, just let me finish," he tried but right then the commotion from inside the dining hall was edging closer to the door and some students began trickling out. He quickly let go of her and backed away. "It'll have to wait then." He turned around, feeling stupid, and headed towards the stairs to the dungeons. "Good luck with the first day of classes."

"Y-you too!" she called after him, her hand slightly extended and missing the contact but he didn't turn back and disappeared around the corner. Hermione felt crestfallen and very eager to know what he'd needed to talk about. What on earth could he have wanted to say? She then hastily went back to her chambers, ready to take a steamy shower and for the day to finally come to a close.

_She was in the library, flipping through a text she'd read through a hundred times. She was feeling quite relaxed, comfortable in her familiar school uniform. She was at peace, relishing in her natural element. No one could bother her here if she didn't want them to and only Madam Pince kept her company, shuffling through the shelves not far away from where she was sitting._

_Out of nowhere, long pale hands glided across her shoulders from behind, disturbing the contentedness she was feeling, and grasped her around the neck. Suddenly she was panicking, but despite herself she found the intruder's hands to be warm to the touch, countering their icy disposition. The man's fingers firmly pressed into her flesh leaving Hermione's eyes frantically searching for the librarian who was now nowhere to be found. She wanted to cry out for help but couldn't make a sound. Her voice felt gurgled as the hands choked her, but just as quickly as they had aggressively strangled her they softened dramatically and began to pull her chin upward; causing her to reluctantly lock gazes with the slate grey orbs she had grown so accustomed to._

" _Hermione," his cool voice echoed and sent a shiver running through her spine as she peered at him from upside down. His fingers traced her jawline before his thumb tenderly caressed her bottom lip. She sighed into him, fighting the feeling of repose for she was still unsure of why he was here. His warm presence smothered her, threatening to swallow her whole._

" _What do you want? I don't understand!" she wailed at him but he wasn't fazed as he graced her with his smirk and smiling eyes._

" _You will understand…" he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. He let go of her and she quickly turned around but he was disappearing into the wall behind her. "You will…" She reached out for him but a bright white light engulfed her, the library disintegrated and she felt herself suspending in air._

Hermione awoke with a fright, briefly startling Grizelle from her spot curled up next to her feet. Her hand flew up to her neck and then to her lips, the feeling of his fingers still lingering on her from the dream. It had all felt so real. She wiped the sweat from her brow, still trying to catch her breath. Grizzy was mewling at her with concern in her jade eyes. Hermione tentatively lurched forward and smoothed out her soft fur, instantly calming and slowing her breathing. "Good kitty." she said as the cat purred.

She got ready as swiftly as possible, sadly realizing she was missing breakfast. The dream took up most of her mind making it exceedingly difficult to concentrate. She opted for the cloak she wore to the feast again, but instead of a black dress she donned a cream colored gown which nicely accented the wine hue. She slipped on black ballet flats that had a strap around her ankles and twisted her pretty curls into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Pleased with her appearance she headed out of her bedroom but stopped when she noticed Grizelle was following her.

"Oh, Grizzy, I'm terribly sorry about this, but it's the first day of classes! I'm not quite sure if…" she trailed off as the cat just looked at her with sadness. 'I don't see why not… taking her with me could add some levity to the classes, and she'd be able to get out of this room.' Deciding to let her tag along she said, "Alright then, you can come with me. You can assist me by getting my students interested in what I have to say." With a chirp of approval Grizelle left with her master.

She had forgotten that her schedule was rather bleak. Her first and only class for Monday was with Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. Most had seemed excited as they entered the recently enlarged room, but there were the few who looked like they could care less if they were there or not. Many of the Gryffindors greeted her and she recognized them all from living with them in the common room the previous year. As they sat down most of the children gazed at Grizelle with interest while she lounged on the desk, happily whipping her tail around and observing each of them with equal curiosity.

Hermione rose from her seat, receiving complete attention from the students. She prepared herself to speak. "Greetings fifth years, you may refer to me as Professor Granger. This beautiful creature on my desk," she gestured towards Grizzy. "Is my familiar, Grizelle."

"Can we pet her?" one of the females from Slytherin called out.

"She is very friendly, but I warn you that she is extremely intuitive and can sense if you are afraid or have malicious intentions, so I'd advise you to keep this in mind. Also, while I am teaching it is very important that when you have a question or want to say something that you _raise your hand_ until you are called upon, are we clear?" she replied sternly. The girl nodded her head and Hermione smiled, letting it go. She wanted to lay the ground rules but didn't want to come off as a mean spinster. She was after all, not much older than them, her twentieth birthday being around the corner.

"Now, I'd like everyone to go around the room, one at a time and introduce yourself with your first and last name as well as sharing a hobby or subject that you favor. Are there any questions?" This wasn't a usual type of thing to be done in Hogwarts classes but Hermione grew up doing this in grade school and figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know the students and their names.

They shook their heads and Hermione pointed to the Slytherin girl who'd asked about Grizzy out of turn, making her share first as a light punishment. "Guinevere Turner, Professor, but I prefer to be called Gwen. My favorite hobby is practicing charms and fiddling with certain spells. I'd like to have my own charms taught in school one day."

"Ah, that's a lovely goal, Miss Turner." Hermione replied and Gwen looked very pleased with herself.

The boy next to her, another Slytherin said, "Fritz Horning, ma'am, and my favorite hobby is Quidditch."

"Very fun sport," she offered, although she found it a bit boorish when talked about she always did enjoy rooting for her friends as they played. She looked on to the next table. It was another boy's turn, this time a Gryffindor.

"Dusty Billings, ma'am," he started politely with a thick Irish accent. She recognized the name from last night's sorting. He must be Rusty's older brother. "I also love Quidditch but my favorite subject is Herbology."

"That's excellent, Mr. Billings." She said.

"Maggie Blume, Professor Granger," the Gryffindor next to him stated. "And my most favorite subject is Potions." This answer somewhat surprised Hermione and a memory of her dream flashed in her mind but quickly pushed it away.

"Tricky trade, even I occasionally struggled with a recipe or two."

Introductions went on and on until they had all finished. Hermione clasped her hands together as she took a few steps around the front of the class.

"I noticed that none of your favorite classes are History of Magic," she said and Gwen raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Turner?"

"With all due respect, Professor Granger, the previous instructor was immensely boring." She admitted and the whole class roared in laughter. At the mention of Cuthbert Binns Hermione grimaced and motioned with her hands for them to quiet down.

"Yes, yes, yes, I am well aware of the… _methods_ in which Mr. Binns taught. I am hoping to change your opinions of our history with a more lively and involved way of going about things. In your fifth year, you're required to learn all about the Giant Wars which transpired decades before and up to the turn of the twentieth century. You will be tested on these rather gruesome conflicts on your O.W.L.S at the end of the year, as well as all sorts of things you've learned in this class in past years."

The students seemed none too thrilled about the mention of O.W.L.S but were glad for the young, new teacher. "Although, considering the changes we've all went through in recent years, we will first study the basics of the infamous battle that transpired here at our own school, which I know most, if not all of you were present for. Therefore, by the end of next week I'd like you to hand in a complete foot-and-a-half long essay on the subject." The students perked up even more from realizing they'd be able to learn and share about the Battle of Hogwarts but inwardly groaned about the essay. There was also still some animosity about the event, for a lot of them had lost family and friends but none of them protested the new professor.

"Now, I'd like you all to take out your new editions of Hogwarts, A History and turn to page six-hundred and twenty nine."

The students complied and just when Hermione thought she was getting somewhere a disturbance of the worst kind materialized. Cuthbert Binns rudely floated in through the black board in which Hermione was facing, having been about to write on the surface. She shrieked in shock as he moved right through her and her frightfulness soon turned to utter annoyance at the ghoul. Some students gasped in horror while the rest of them laughed at the hilarious interruption. Grizelle let out a low growl at the intruding spirit.

"Mr. Binns!" she cried. "I told you before, you –"

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," he wailed sarcastically in a sing song voice, traveled to the corner of the room and slumped himself down in an empty chair next to one of the Gryffindors. "Now, what have I missed?"

"Are you serio –" She stopped herself before she erupted like a volcano and sighed. "Mr. Binns, I told you I would not allow this foolish behavior!" she said in her most serious tone.

"But Miss _Grant_ , I just want to be given the chance to learn like everyone else!" he wailed sadly. Hermione smacked her forehead as her students continued to giggle.

"You are just going to be a distraction. Please, exit the classroom before I take severe action."

Unfortunately, what type of severe action _could_ she take? He was just a ghost, residually fated to travel the corridors and classrooms of Hogwarts forever, for all she knew.

"Please?" he cried, and there actually seemed to be tears forming at his eyes. The children looked wistfully at the ghost before the Gryffindor next to him raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Criswell?" Hermione asked, trying not to break down in frustration.

"I mean no disrespect, Professor, but speaking for myself I have to say I really don't mind if Mr. Binns joins the class."

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, then how does the rest of the class feel?"

The students looked around at each other and then turned back to their teacher, some of them speaking simultaneously. "I don't mind," one said. "It's okay," said another and the rest of them shrugged, probably indifferent to the situation.

"Fine," she replied through clenched teeth, feeling defeated. "But, Mr. Binns, you have to promise you will not cause any distractions and will give the students this time to learn like they all deserve. If you promise me, you may sit during class. Do we have a deal?"

Mr. Binns nodded his head fervently and muttered a quiet, "Ah, yes, I promise."

"That's great, then." She let out another, deep sigh and turned back to the black board. "As I was going to begin with before, to get to the Battle of Hogwarts we have to go back years and years to when it all started, when a particular wizard attended Hogwarts for the first time in 1938. His name, as you probably know, was Tom Marvolo Riddle…"

Down in the dungeons, Draco's class wasn't nearly as eventful. First period consisted of both first and second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He went through the rules and requirements to inform his first years who'd obviously never attended a class at Hogwarts before. Some of them appeared to be scared shitless, but others seemed to drink in every word. He had a regal air about him as he spoke, his aristocratic nature coming through as he strode around the room.

"It is easy to see that I indeed differ from your previous instructor, but you will find that I'm just as pertinent, yet patient, and stern but fair." He proclaimed. "There are a few things I have no patience for though, and that is interrupting me without asking or waiting to be called upon, distracting your fellow peers," he then grabbed a note one of the second year Hufflepuffs was scribbling on his desk as he walked by. "And not giving me your _undivided attention_." he finished as he crumpled it up in his hand and gave a severe look at the second year. The boy audibly gulped.

"Now, to start out I'd like all of the first years to open your texts to page thirty-two and write down all of the types of cauldrons as well as types of vials. Study them well, please. Second years, you'll be learning the etymology, history and brewing instructions of a potion today that we unfortunately won't be developing practically yet, specifically the Wiggenweld Potion. You can find this all on pages ninety-six to one-hundred and one."

All of the children opened their books without any qualms and he stepped around his desk. "If you have any questions, please do not refrain from asking me. Understood, class?"

A few of them said "Yes, sir" and "Yes, Professor" and the rest of them nodded viciously, but silently. He smiled and sat back in his seat. He combed his long hair with his fingers. He couldn't believe he'd let it get down to his shoulders, but he rather liked it this way. It gave him more of a rugged look, or at least so he liked to think. He pulled it back in a small knot with a few strands loose in the front, framing his face. He had a pair of tortoise-shell glasses, which he'd prefer the less people who knew that, the better. He only used them for reading anyway, and in the past he never wore them because he didn't want anyone thinking he was some kind of… some kind of, well, book-worm he guessed. His mind drifted to Granger as he opened up his curriculum, but pushed the thought of her away as he memorized the syllabus for the next class: fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The rest of Professor Granger's class went as breezily as possible. The students were genuinely interested and actually listened to her. They asked many questions and were polite and considerate for the remainder of the double period. Mr. Binns had been relatively quiet, only offering an opinion or comment here and there. All in all, he hadn't necessarily bothered her much. She wasn't sure what she should do with all of the spare time today. It was a bit depressing; she only had a class or two a day. Technically, there could have been a class today for sixth and seventh year N.E.W.T students, but none of them had wanted to bother with taking History of Magic this year, and she didn't blame them, all things considered.

Hermione made a decision. She would owl certain students who placed with an 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher in their O.W.L.S and offer them to take the class if any of them had time. She was getting the hang of this teaching thing, getting a natural euphoria from being able to relay information to children and have them retain the information. It was a feeling of completion she never got to have before, to be the instructor instead of the student, and she found she was learning even more about herself than she thought possible. It was riveting.

After heading to the Headmaster's Tower with Grizelle and asking the Headmistress for the O.W.L.S scores, McGonagall complied as well as offered Hermione a cup of tea, wanting to know how her first day went. Hermione accepted and they chit chatted for a few minutes while the Headmistress cooed over and petted the kitty. She told the elderly woman about her students and how Mr. Binns had caused quite the commotion. McGonagall sympathized with her but reassured her not to give up. She had a feeling it would all eventually get through to the stubborn ghost.

Hermione made it back to her chambers with her cat in one piece. She quickly, but neatly wrote up several letters of invitations for her N.E.W.T level classes but wasn't able to finish by lunch time so she decided to complete them all that night and send them out early in the morning. She left Grizelle, who seemed perfectly fine with staying in the room this time, and headed down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. She wanted to stop by the library afterwards to see if she could find out where she'd heard the name of her kitty before. It was seriously beginning to get to her.

She made it to the dining hall. It always seemed wherever she roamed students pointed and stared, no doubt because she was recognized for her role in the famed battle almost two years prior. Hermione found it rather funny that she and Draco had been accepted for their instructor's posts, because usually witches and wizards weren't accepted to teach without at least three years life experience after graduation. She figured they'd had enough "life experience" to equal up to three years and that's why they were ultimately hired.

Magnus Berg was sitting in a chair at the staff's table and Hermione immediately felt nervous as she sat down in the seat beside him. He already had a plate full of food, garnished with Cornish pasties, a roast chicken sandwich with bacon and sprouts on the side. It appeared to be somewhat appetizing and Hermione slightly mimicked the man, grabbing a chicken sandwich, adding bacon to it and putting some sprouts on her plate. Alas, like Ron, breakfast had always been her favorite meal, though.

"Hello, Hermione," Berg greeted her as he shoveled in some sprouts. Hermione tried not to notice how very like a certain Weasley he resembled, minus the outward appearance of course. "How has your first day been?"

"It's going swimmingly, with only minor hiccups, I'd say, how about you?"

"Let's see, this morning I had sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, then I had first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs who were very tiny, adorable people. Then I had a free period before now. I'm definitely enjoying it, so far." He told her in between bites.

Hermione lightly nibbled on her sandwich, used to the men in her life acting like wild animals. Hey, when you were hungry, you were _hungry_. "Yes, I'm enjoying it very much." She said.

Magnus finished his sandwich and wiped his hands on his napkin before turning to her. "So, the potions bloke," he started. "Is he your boyfriend?"

 _Oh, god._ Did he really have to go and ask her _that_? Durmstrang men really weren't the type to tip-toe around these kinds of things, were they? She flushed red, cursing the fact that she was made to blush so often the last couple of days. "Um, no, he's not," she replied. "He's just my, erhm, well my colleague, you know? We went to school here together." He seemed to approve that they weren't an item.

"Oh, I am aware you both attended school together." He replied, ignoring her mortified stammering. "I suppose I'm more concerned of the fact that he was a _Death Eater_. Didn't you fight against him in the war? Doesn't that make things… strange?" It seemed Magnus had done his homework.

Hermione wasn't sure what to tell him. She mulled over the things she could say. "Well, indeed it made things strange, _at first_." She began, knowing full well things were still strange. "We both returned to complete our schooling last year and I have to confirm, he's seemed to truly… redeem himself, thus far."

"Huh." Was his response as he finished off his plate and set his utensils down. "Well, Hermione, you know if there's ever a problem, I'd like it if you sought help in me. I can protect you, although, I am sure you can protect yourself well enough. I just needed you to know that." He wiped his chin with the napkin as she squirmed in her seat at his words.

"Ah, okay, thanks." She said to be polite, but he came across to her as quite presumptuous. Then he put his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"I'm serious, you know. Anything you need, anything at all," he gave her an eager look that reminded her of the look he'd given his sandwich moments earlier.

"Right then," she pulled her hand away, feeling very uncomfortable and stood up without finishing her meal. "Well, I'm off. I've um, got things to do."

Hermione left the Great Hall in a rush, feeling as if the walls were caving in on her. She had to get out of there or she was going to pass out. She needed the safety of her books, the peace of the library. When she made it to the library she waved to Madam Pince and made her way towards a promising section, got a stack of texts together and sat down in a faraway corner away from prying eyes.

AN: Wow, there we go. A whopping 12 and a quarter pages long, that chapter. I PROMISE there will be more Dramione moments in the next chapter. I really hope you are enjoying this for what it is! I am having so much fun writing it! Please let me know how you like it so far. I have A LOT more scenes and ideas I'm setting into motion for the plots to keep you interested. Thank you all so much for your time! Cheers!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: You know the deal! I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling is the sole creator and owner of the HP universe. Do I really have to put these in every chapter?

AN: I know we all don't like the character Magnus Berg. He's definitely an asshole, but I'm going to make him just a tad nicer because the man wants to win over Hermione. I will say though that he is definitely someone not to be trusted! Also, I'm aware Lucius technically didn't serve time in Azkaban after the war in reality but like I said this is an AU story so need I say more? Lol and another thing is I know in my story Draco has gained a bit of softness but this is how I wanted to portray his character. In my own life I've awakened from the hardened outer shell I used to hide behind and have really come into my own as a person and I wanted that to happen for Draco too, so don't shun me for it! If you read up on how Draco turns out in J.K.s world then you will find that he has escaped his old ways of thinking and raises Scorpius differently than he had been: without prejudice.

Once again, thank you so much to my followers and reviewers, you all are lovely people!

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Five

Draco had a free period before lunch. He took it upon himself to get a better look at all of the ingredients and ready-to-use potions within the classroom closet as well as the personal closet in his chambers. He'd briefly checked them out before but wanted to give himself a chance to take decent inventory and also make note of anything he'd need to get. It was very well stocked with only a handful of things he was out of or getting low on.

He was nearly finished when he looked at the silver wrist-watch his mother had gifted him when he came of age. It was a very expensive item, handed down from his father who was currently doing his time in Azkaban. As difficult as it was to know he was locked away, Draco knew deep down Lucius deserved this punishment for prior crimes he committed throughout the last two or so decades. He would only have to serve another seven months before he was released and put on house arrest. Until then, Draco had the watch to admire.

Lunchtime hour was nearing its close and Draco wanted to make it in time for he fancied himself some roasted turkey and whatever vegetable was prepared, preferably peas. He briskly walked to and up the stairs and made it to the entrance of the Great Hall where he stopped after seeing the sight ahead. He quickly pulled back and hid behind the door, peering around the corner. He was thankful not one student or staff member noticed him.

There was Granger seated next to Berg. The man was wiping his chin and Granger seemed to say a few words, Draco couldn't make any of it out from how far they were, but then Berg put his hand over hers and squeezed it. He saw his lips moving but Draco fled the scene before he could gage the witch's reaction. He was alarmed at how frustrated he felt seeing that.

What was that Norse intruder playing at? The man seemed to have no tact, and did he really think he could win Hermione's affection? What a bloody joke… right? There's no way she'd fall for his charm, or lack thereof. The guy was a fraud. Draco could almost smell the deceit on him. He felt himself getting angrier and angrier as he ravaged through the halls and down to the kitchens. He was going to grab a bite there instead. Suddenly, he spotted a couple of seventh years snogging against a wall in the nook of a doorway. They were a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw and surprisingly he remembered their names too, Lester Lint and Tilda Murphy. When he stopped in front of them they noticed and with horrified expressions on their faces they began to straighten out and dust off their robes.

"Having a bit of fun, are we, Lint, Murphy? Twenty points from Gryffindor. Twenty points from Ravenclaw. I'd expect better behavior out of you two." It was the first time he'd taken points away as a Professor and he felt himself on a bit of a power trip.

"Sorry, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, please find something more productive to do with your time." He told them sternly and they nodded their heads and ran in the other direction. Draco continued to saunter down the corridor; he was just about at the kitchens.

Hermione sat there in the library. It was rather warm, and she was quite comfortable. She'd been perusing over books for a half hour now but still hadn't found what she was looking for. Unfortunately, the fracas she'd endured at lunch was taking up most of her mind. The more she thought it over, the madder she became. How dare he though, really? The nerve he had, to sit there and ask her of her relationship status, and who did he think he was to talk to her of protection? She needed none! She destroyed horcuxes and fought the good fight against bloody Voldemort and his insane followers, for Godric's sake! What a true arse, that man.

She realized her fists were clenched tighter than she'd expected and her nails were digging into the flesh of her palms pretty good. She released the tension and sighed. A loose curl had fallen in front of her face and she blew it out of the way. Just then, she heard a couple of voices, a girl and a boy from a few aisles down.

"Did you see how _utterly savage_ he was? Twenty points _each_!" the girl said.

"Is it really that hard to believe? He was a _Death Eater_!" They were making quite a ruckus sitting down in the chairs. "What I find hard to believe is the prick actually got a teacher's position! He's more qualified for maintenance work!" They both laughed at this. Hermione strained her ears. She knew who they spoke of and it sounded like the Head of Slytherin had deducted points. She immediately recognized the boy's voice as Lester Lint of Gryffindor house, for he had a rather squeaky squirrely tone.

"Oh, Lester, you're too cruel. You noticed him last year, didn't you? He was a total recluse!" It sounded as if books were being taken out of bags and set on the table and parchment being unrolled. "Can't you imagine? I bet he felt so guilty."

"He _was_ guilty. Don't go feeling sorry for the git!" The boy said. "Honestly, he's such a bloody hypocrite, don't you think? He was always skulking around with that jezebel Parkinson, and there he went deducting points for a light snogging. He's only what, a year older than us? Please."

"That's true. If I recall, he was a bit of a _man-whore_." The girl giggled and then said, "I'm relieved I don't have to take his class. It was never my best subject, anyway."

"Me too, if I had to sit through his class, especially after _that_ , Merlin I don't know."

Hermione made a point to stop listening then. She really couldn't take much more of their bashing. It was quite rude and apathetic. She thought about approaching, giving them a piece of her mind, standing up for him, but something within wouldn't let her. Was it maybe the feeling that perhaps Malfoy deserved it? That he had been a Death Eater? That he had slept around and made quite a name for himself? She hadn't any clue otherwise.

Instead of confronting the seventh years she grabbed a few of the books and ran out of there as quickly as she could. She could have sworn the two of them spotted her as she flew by, and she only hoped they knew she had heard them and would ponder their menacing choice of words. She wondered if maybe she should say something to Lester later on.

As she made her way down the first floor corridor the lithe form of Leslie Wilson came into view and soon Hermione fell into step with the woman. Leslie flashed her one-hundred watt smile and she couldn't help but to admire how white and perfect her teeth looked. She'd have to share with her the bit about her parents being dentists at some point. "Hello, Hermione," the witch said, and gave her an expression of concern from how frazzled she looked. "Where are you off to? You have quite a few books there. Is everything alright?"

"I was probably just going back to my chambers... and honestly, I don't know." She gave her a nervous but mirthful chuckle. "What about you?"

"Well, I only have one more class today but it's not until fifth period." Hermione noticed Leslie had a light book resting by her hip as they walked. "Might you want to share a pot of tea?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd love that. Care to go to my quarters?"

"Certainly." The black haired woman answered. They reached the other end of the castle and were soon inside Hermione's living room. Leslie looked around in wonderment. "Oh, you've decorated rather nicely."

"Did you expect it to be different?" she asked and Leslie giggled.

"Oh dear, I actually hadn't thought about it really, but I'm truly not surprised by how clean and orderly you've made it."

"Well, thank you, Leslie. Such are the traits of a Virgo, not that I put too much stock into all that."

"I knew it! I'm a Taurus and actually I really fancy the arts of astrology!" Leslie exclaimed. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'd say horoscopes are rubbish, but when it comes to our birth charts, I find that fascinating and sometimes scarily on point."

"I… I've never done my birth chart, honestly." Hermione confessed.

"Would you like me to do yours for you?" the witch asked. She gave Leslie a perturbed look. "Oh, please? It's really fun!"

"If you insist." She replied but smiled.

"Excellent! We can get into that later." Hermione went to fill and heat the tea kettle when Grizelle jumped up on the kitchen counter demanding attention from the newcomer. "Oh hello, pretty," she cooed and ran her fingers along her fluff. "And who might you be?"

"That's Grizelle, but I affectionately call her Grizzy."

"She's quite a gorgeous thing." Leslie scratched a spot behind Grizzy's ear and she chirped in delight as her purr emanated throughout the room. The dark-haired witch sat in one of the stools at the counter top and put her book down. Hermione then poured her a mug with her finest herbal concoction.

"I hope you like herbs. I designed this recipe myself. Sugar cube?" Leslie nodded and Hermione plopped one in for her. "What book have you got there, Leslie?"

The woman's eyes widened in excitement as she picked it back up and showcased the front cover. "One of my favorites: The Picture of Dorian Gray. Quite sad, really, but it makes you think."

"I've read it before. He's definitely an intriguing character." Hermione told her. "He's so beautiful but tragically hedonistic and narcissistic."

"You're very right. I enjoy the dark romanticism of it all," she sighed. "I feel I would have been in love with such a man." Hermione didn't answer and they both took a sip of the tea. "Good tea, that is."

"Thanks."

Grizelle stretched out on the counter with a small yawn and Hermione rubbed the patch on her forehead.

"Speaking of men," Leslie began. "Is there anyone of significance in your life?"

'Oh, _Godric_ , here we go.'

Hermione blanched for a moment, unable to form an answer. "Um, well, there had been _one_ man, but we're better as friends." Leslie gave her a pointed look.

"Was it the Potions Master?" Hermione almost comically spit out her tea.

"What? No, no, no," she nervously laughed as a blush crept onto her previously white face. "Not him, no, not ever." Did she and Malfoy exude the essence of romantic involvement? That was the second time today the topic was brought up.

"Well, why not?" the witch pressed. Hermione thought the reasons were clear if Leslie had any inclination of the Second Wizarding War.

She set her mug down and all but gaped in admonishment. "Leslie, he was a Death Eater who teased and insulted me to no end growing up. He, well he only recently began to show signs of change and remorse, and besides that, he all but _had_ to because his side _lost_."

Leslie seemed to ponder this all for a moment, sipping her tea before she said, "If I recall, I'd heard from word of mouth that the man couldn't bring himself to actually use the killing curse. Sounds to me like he was just a troubled youth, forced into a life he never actually wanted."

Hermione thought about that. Perhaps she was right, but that still didn't take away the sting the memories of him brought her. Hermione didn't enjoy holding onto resentments, she really didn't, but there was something about Malfoy specifically that kept her on guard and always alert. As if he would turn on her in an instant and trample all over the kind nature he'd shown to her the last couple days. She wanted to stop herself from getting too close to the fire, but there was something there that attracted her like a moth to a flame.

"I saw the way you looked at him,"

"Leslie!"

"What? You were blushing then and your face is as red as beets right now just speaking of him. It's a bit obvious there's some underlying issues you need to work out. The sexual tension between you two at the feast was overwhelming."

'Oh. My. _God._ '

"You're quite perceptive, you know that?" Hermione told her, feeling defeated. There was no use denying it at this point. Leslie gave her a shiny smile, feeling accomplished.

"Yes, I know. I do apologize for being so straight forward but…"

"But…?"

"I just feel like I can be completely honest with you! I hate having to tip toe around things with the other instructors. Very temperamental and finicky they are."

"I'm temperamental, you know!"

"I can tell, but you're different, Hermione."

"How so?"

"You don't wallow in denial or run away from the truth, like some individuals. You're accountable."

Ah, well she had a point.

"What about you, then? Any suitors?" she questioned back. Leslie gave a little cackle of a laugh.

"Oh, gosh no. Not yet, anyway. Just haven't found the right man, I suppose." She took a big gulp from her mug finishing off the tea.

"Refill?"

"Yes, please." She filled Leslie's cup. "That Berg gentleman is quite cute though." Hermione groaned.

"Do not get me started on that one." A quizzical expression adorned Leslie's face as she waited for an explanation. "He just really ticked me off earlier. The man seems quite pretentious, maybe even sexist."

"Ah, it's just as well. I favor ginger-haired men anyway."

That struck a golden idea within Hermione.

"Really? Then there's someone I know who you'd _love_ to meet."

The rest of the hour flew by with giggles about handsome men and dramatic war-stories and before she knew it Leslie had to go to her last class of the day. Hermione took this hour to continue perusing through the books she'd borrowed from the library.

She was sitting on the couch and had a book on Nordic mythology and how the magical world intertwined with it, open on the coffee table. Hermione gave a big yawn, cupping her mouth. She was getting nowhere. Suddenly, Grizzy jumped up and landed gracefully on one of the books. Hermione went to see what the title was. 'Significant Southern European and Mediterranean Magical History? Blimey, I haven't cracked this one open in ages.' She very softly glided it out from under Grizelle as the cat seemed to give her an approving meow with anticipation in her jasper eyes.

Hermione scanned page after page when out of nowhere there was a knock on the door and she was forced to put it down and see who it was. Surprise overcame her when she saw it was Magnus. "Yes?" There was a low rumble in Grizelle's throat from the unwanted interruption.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Um, sure." She replied uncertain of the reason he'd shown up and if she wanted to let him in. Being well over six feet he almost didn't fit under the door frame as he strode in. "What can I help you with?" she questioned as politely as possible as he looked around the room. Then he turned to face her with a sad look in his eyes.

"I could tell I made you upset from our discussion at lunch. I wouldn't be able to go on without coming to see you. I offer my sincere apology. I can see I was acting very… rude and out of turn."

'Yeah, I'll say.' She thought inside but shook her head, willing to let it slide this time. "It's fine, really. No harm done."

"Can you forgive me?" he said as he took a step towards her. She took a step back and he noticed. "Ah, I see. I've done much damage already. Would you say you believe in second chances?"

She wanted to say yes, because she did in fact believe in second chances. As she thought on this, the image of a certain fair-haired wizard flashed to the forefront of her mind. Couldn't she bring herself to give Draco a second chance? She had figured she already had been considering their recent interactions, but then there was the realization after talking with Leslie that she was still being very judgmental about his character and then the revelation that she hadn't seen him once today. She found that she sort of… missed him, if possible.

Magnus was looking at her expectantly. Hermione decided to lay it all out for him. "I'll give you a second chance but please stop making assumptions about me. For your information I'm a fully capable witch who's defeated many a dark wizard. I don't need anyone's protection, you got that?" she told him firmly.

"Yes, loud and clear, Miss Granger. I am utterly embarrassed at myself and truly sorry."

"Right, and another thing, Malfoy has been doing his very best to shake away his past, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your judgments to yourself." She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth as well as knowing she had to take her own advice. She'd never thought in a million years she'd be standing up for the pale man. Maybe she was ready to actually forgive him.

He nodded and said, "Yes, of course."

"Great, well I'm incredibly busy with something right now so if you could let me get back to it we can just put this all behind us."

With that the man exited and Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but somehow she still felt extremely frustrated from the interaction. As she reached the couch she saw Grizzy sprawled out on the open book, appearing content as ever. She patted her head softly and the cat got up from the text so she could get back to reading it. When she looked at the pages that were open she realized that it wasn't the pages she had been scanning before. "Hmm… that's strange." She said out loud and Grizzy just looked at her.

Suddenly, what she had been searching for all this time stood out so clearly. Her eyes read over the information hungrily.

_Another prominent Italian witch was Grizelle Gardella, who is still very much admired for her incredible intellect and bravery during the trying times of that gory age. Gardella was born in Florence in 1563 within the Renaissance era. Not much is certain of her early life but it is known that at 11 years old she was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she gladly accepted and upon arrival was sorted into Ravenclaw house._

_Gardella did exceedingly well with subjects such as Arithmancy, Divination, Astronomy and Alchemy. She was also proficient in Ancient Runes and Potions as well as Herbology. It is rumored she was a seer, a rare talent, and she was so intuitive she made even the most confident wizard question himself completely._

_Everyone agreed she had strikingly beautiful features. She had dark hair, tan skin and shocking green eyes as you can gather from this portrait of her below painted by an unknown artist. It is said, and confirmed in old parchments of her diary which were recovered, that she had many suitors but refused to ever marry._

_In 1590, at age 27, Grizelle Gardella was sold out by one of her rejected suitors, a muggle, and was approached by the Roman Catholics of the Vatican and after questioning was imprisoned. Soon after she was burned at the stake but not before speaking her famous last words:_

" _You may destroy my body but it is only a vessel. You cannot stop me from rebirth! Again and again I will be reborn unto this earthly plane to fix the rotten deeds of man."_

_In her personal diary she wrote that she was extremely fond of felines and reckoned she would be reborn as one in another life._

Hermione stopped reading and looked at her cat. Grizelle was staring at her with sparkling green eyes which glinted with a twinkle that reminded her of Dumbledore. 'Is it really possible…?' she thought. 'Is this kitty the reincarnation of that witch?' she wanted to laugh it off, wave it away like the rope of smoke it sounded to be, but she couldn't shake the feeling. It all seemed too coincidental, and Hermione had never been one to think of certain moments as pure coincidence. There had to be some type of order, some kind of purpose to it all. Life had to have meaning and things happened for a reason.

Grizelle had been named by the old man who owned Magical Menagerie, who had funnily enough told her the name just came to him as he stared at the cat. Grizelle Gardella was said to be extremely intuitive, perhaps a psychic seer, and it seemed that every time the cat was around Hermione felt she actually understood every word she said. She also appeared to be an excellent judge of character. Not only that, but the strangeness of Grizzy jumping on the correct book she needed and laid out on the exact page she was looking for. She gazed at the portrait of the witch: they also had the same color eyes.

Hermione was purely convinced: Grizzy had to be Grizelle Gardella reborn.

At least, she'd like to think so and would think so unless convinced otherwise, but it just really was… uncanny. She petted her kitty for a while before she got up and decided to make an appearance at dinner. Afterwards she'd have to meet up with her House's prefects to discuss their responsibilities and patrolling schedules.

Draco was finished his classes for the day and was relieved they went as well as they did. His students were attentive and seemed to give him the respect he demanded. His only true qualm about the day was seeing Berg grab Hermione's hand at lunch. Scoffing at the memory he made his way out of his office and towards the Great Hall.

Thankfully, the Norse man was nowhere to be seen so he sat comfortably in a chair at the staff's table, feeling at ease and began filling his plate. Hermione entered the dining hall, immediately spotting Draco and sat down right next to him. She greeted him and noticed he was stand-offish to her presence.

"What's gotten into you?" she said. "Was your first day alright?"

He gave her a look of pure contempt, but softened his features when she seemed hurt, realizing he was being a bit unfair. "It's nothing. My first day went well, actually." She examined his appearance, noticing the Slytherin was sporting a pair of fresh spectacles and had his now medium-length silver hair tied in a knot at the base of his neck.

"Are you wearing glasses?" she asked.

"No, are you mad?" The sarcasm was oozing out of him but he was also angry at himself for forgetting to take them off before coming to dinner. He'd worn them almost all day. "It must be your imagination."

"You're being awfully snarky." She told him with half a laugh and he shrugged. "No more than usual, I suppose." She said and eyed him suspiciously from the side as she loaded up her plate with potatoes, carrots and a small piece of steak. He said nothing, just drank from his goblet. She began cutting up her meat. "So I was in the library earlier…"

"That doesn't surprise me." He said and took a bite of his potatoes. She glared at him.

"Well, what surprised _me_ was I overheard two very unhappy seventh years babbling on about a brooding Slytherin who'd deducted twenty points each just before." At this he gained interest but still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"And…?"

" _And_ they were saying some pretty horrible things. I almost marched up to them so I could put them in their place." He felt hurt at first that she hadn't said anything but waved it off with his hand.

"No matter, the students and even the staff will talk and talk about things they haven't any idea about. Let them, I really don't care." He pushed his glasses up, took another bite and swallowed before he added, "And the two of them were snogging where any younger student might pass by and be offended or influenced to do the same. I had to get the message across."

"Hmm…"

He finally looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Nothing…"

"No Granger, just say what you want to say."

She finished chewing on some steak and took a deep breath. "It's just they were saying how much of a hypocrite you were for doing that, given your… history." He almost threw down his utensils on the table, earning a glance from Professors Vector and Sinistra.

"So, you agree with them then. You find me to be hypocritical?" he seethed.

"Well, not exactly," she was so nervous her hands were starting to shake. "People can change and it just seems that now you're trying to set a good example." Her face felt so hot. She wasn't trying to attack him and he was immediately on the defense, but what was she expecting?

"Too right, Granger, people can change. What baffles me is that _some people_ never cared to look between the lines and see that maybe, just maybe there wasn't any truth to such speculations."

"What are you saying, exactly? That… that it wasn't all true?"

Draco thought for a second. He knew he wanted her to find out the reality of it, that it was all just a game. He only hesitated because he had never told a soul the truth, and he grew up habitually portraying himself a certain way. "None of it was." Hermione's eyes widened, horrified at the revelation, but she didn't seem convinced.

"I don't understand. So, you made it all up? The stories and rumors I heard, the things that I witnessed… was just an act?" He nodded and she just continued to stare him down. "But… but why? Why go to all that trouble?"

"Is it really that hard to put it together?" He took the last bite of steak he had on his plate, chewed and swallowed. "Think about it nice and long and get back to me when you've figured it out." His plate was now empty and he went to stand but Hermione put her hand on his arm, stopping him. He was being so waspish and she didn't like it.

"Okay, I think I understand. I-I'm sorry." He studied her amber orbs. In this light he could see tiny flecks of green around her irises and for a moment he was transfixed.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after curfew."

"What? Why?" The command made her anxious considering the subject of the conversation they'd just had.

"Relax, Granger. Not for anything like that, just meet me up there."

"Al-alright." She stuttered, knowing it was better to just comply then argue with him. Plus, she was extremely curious. What did he want now? Was he maybe going to reveal what he'd wanted to say to her last night after the feast? He got up and swiftly left the enormous hall. All she could do was idly stare at his retreating form. 'He did look… quite good in glasses.' She blushed and scolded herself for being such a school girl.

After dinner she headed up to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor, ready to not only meet and greet with her House's students but also excited to be in the common room where she'd grown up. As she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she said the password and entered. Immediately she was overrun with nostalgia as she peered around the room and memories of her, Harry, Ron and Ginny swam around in her mind. It was a very happy, comforting feeling. She then proceeded to gather 'round the Prefects and hand them out their schedules. She eyed Lester Lint, who thankfully was not a Prefect, with a look that said, 'I know what you did,' and he seemed visibly guilty. She ended the meeting on a happy note with words of encouragement and left them to their studies.

She all but ran back down to her living quarters and quickly wrote up the rest of her NEWT level class invitations. By the time she was finished it was just about ten o'clock and she was gaining more and more anxiety as the time to meet Draco grew nearer. Deciding to freshen herself up, she took off her cloak and opted to just wear her cream-colored dress. She untangled her hair from out of the low bun she'd had it in all day and used a taming charm on her locks to smooth them out. She then twisted it to one side over her shoulder. Grizzy sensed the storm of emotions in her master and Hermione affectionately pecked her on her head, assuring the kitty and somewhat to herself that she was going to be fine. Ironically, thunder boomed in the distance with the promise of oncoming rain.

And rain it did. As she reached the top of the steps to the tower she tried to calm her thumping heart which was sounding in her ears, giving the rumble of thunder a run for its money. She went through the entrance and there he was, standing at the railing, the same railing that Dumbledore fell over as he died three years prior. She tentatively walked towards him and the rain was steadily becoming a downpour, giving the whole place an eerie, haunted feeling. He turned himself around at the sound of her footsteps and as soon as their eyes made contact a mighty bolt of white lightning zipped and crackled behind him. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. He looked so powerful, like he himself conducted the storm raging around them. He looked like a God, like Zeus, or Thor… but he didn't look angry or mean. His eyes were kind and this gave her the courage to approach and stand directly in front of him. His face was free from his glasses and his hair was down, just about skimming his shoulders. He wore a medieval-like, long-sleeved white tunic and she could see tufts of blonde hair on his chest that she never got to admire before.

"Unfortunately, we can't see the stars too well tonight." He told her.

"I didn't realize you had such an interest in the sky." He turned back around and gripped the railing, his knuckles stark white.

"I think there's a lot you don't realize about me."

She went and stood beside him. The wind was whipping through the high windows, spackling rain at them and making their hair flipping wildly around. She chose her words carefully. "To be fair, through the years you were very adamant about the way you wanted to be perceived. Is it my fault I couldn't see past all that?"

He was quick to answer. "No, it's not, I just…" but he trailed off. To encourage him she edged closer, letting her mid-section tenderly make contact to his, although with their height difference she ended up grazing near his hip. Despite the frigid air around them his body felt so warm. He gazed down at her and she saw the ocean of emotions in his eyes and felt the sadness and shame emitting from his aura. Her brows furrowed in concentration, like she was answering a challenging question on a test as she struggled with what she was about to say.

She pursed her lips together and licked them, feeling her mouth drying out. "Dr-Draco." A flash of appreciation twinkled in his eyes at hearing his name being spoken by her, to him for the first time. He turned himself to face her and their bodies were so close, very lightly pressing against each other. He noted how her gown, damp from the rain, was hugging her curves and he had to discipline himself not to stare openly at her breasts. She studied his features, unable to comprehend the feeling in the pit of her belly. Her chest heaved with breaths she couldn't seem to control. She gingerly lifted her hand, brushing her fingers across his smooth cheek and pushed a silvery strand of hair behind his ear. He mimicked their encounter from last night and gently grabbed onto her arm.

As he held it, he ran his fingers along her with his other hand, softly tracing the morbid scar through her sleeve. She winced as if it pained her, but it was only the memory that brought her pain and then she shivered again. Still clutching her, his free hand left the mark and raised her chin, getting her to lock eyes with him again. "Apologizing was always something that was difficult for me," he paused, let go of her arm and rested his hands on her shoulders. Thunder sounded in their ears. "I want you to hear this, and really hear it." She could only nod, his face inches from hers as he peered down, his form looming over her. He swept his hand over her head and down, twisting a soaked lock around his fingers. "I've never felt more regret about anything in my life, than for the way I treated you, Hermione." She gasped and covered her mouth, embarrassed by her own reaction. Her face felt really hot and she thought he was going to make her pass out. He had this way of doing that to her.

Another bolt of lightning crackled behind them and he backed her up away from the railing and to one of the tall stone walls. "If I could go back in time, be different and change how I was I… I would do it, but I can't. The only thing I can change is now." All she could do was stare at him, fully enamored by his new wisdom, and the courage within him that he'd never had to say these things. She put her hands against his strong chest. His hair was sticking to his face.

"Draco,"

"Wait, I'm not finished." She shut her mouth, letting him continue. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm… I'm sorry, for everything. I was so completely fucked up. I let my parents' ideals rule my world. I was their puppet, you know? It was all about status. I knew I didn't have a choice but I look back on it now…" he had a faraway look in his eyes and shook his head, getting rid of the memories. "It was so stupid." She couldn't believe it. Was this all a dream? Would she wake up minutes from now and find herself back in her bed? Was this whole situation a reality? He pushed her wet hair back from her neck and cupped her cheek. "Say something."

She wasn't sure if it was his heartfelt apology, the desperate look in his eyes, or the fact she was terrified that in an instant it would end and the whole thing would be a sham, but she let her heart guide her as she leaned forward and grazed her lips against his. It was a chaste contact, fleeting really as she pressed into him for only a brief moment. He was stunned, not expecting this type of reaction. He gaped at her, not sure what to do next. She was shocked at herself. 'Did I really just do that?'

"I understand and I… I forgive you." She told him and gently, but firmly pushed him away. He reached out for her, missing her warmth and she backed up towards the steps of the tower.

"Hermione, wait –"

It was too late. She was already flying down the stairwell, away from the confusion, from the feeling of embarrassment. She hadn't any idea what to make of all this and she needed time to gather her thoughts and mull it over. She needed to recharge her batteries. What in the bloody hell was going on?

AN: Ah, yes I know. So many different emotions in this chapter: new friendship, angst, confusion, fluff! This was another chapter over 12 pages. I guess that's not that long but I'm on a freaking roll and literally can't stop writing this. I'm having so much fun and I hope you are all enjoying it so far. So much in so little time has happened for our two love-birds. Let's see what becomes of them in the chapters to come! Thank you for reading and your reviews are more than appreciated!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything! J.K.R. owns every bit of the HP universe. I simply use the characters as instruments for my stories. Thank you!

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews they mean so very much to me and I can't express that enough. FYI to my Archive readers, this story I already had posted on ff.net but I was referred to AO3 by a friend so now I'm transferring things over to this site to see how it goes. So far, so good. Now, on with the story!

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Six

The whole thing had been so intensely dramatic. The wind and the rain, the thunder and lightning, the wild thumping of her heart, his wet hair and sincere eyes… it was now two weeks later on Wednesday evening and Hermione had barely gotten any sleep since the incident in the Astronomy Tower. She had utterly avoided Draco like he was the Black Plague, mortified that she'd kissed him. Sure, it wasn't all that deep of a kiss, a light skimming of lips on lips, but it had been enough to make her skip all meals at the Great Hall and go to the kitchens to eat instead. She also strictly kept to just her classroom and chambers otherwise. Having to go to the dining hall and risk running into either Malfoy or Berg would surely give her a panic attack. Dealing with these men was going to be the death of her. Hermione had the courage of a lion during the war against her foes, but she felt like a first year Hufflepuff when it came to Malfoy's one-hundred and eighty degree turn in nature. He was being so goddamn nice and it was freaking her out.

Thinking about the look he'd given her in the aftermath of her kiss made her sick to her stomach. His grey eyes were widened as the water from the rain seeped down his face and dotted at his eyelashes. His jaw slackened and his mouth slightly opened in astonishment. She knew he wasn't expecting it, so could she blame him for not kissing her back? She was too afraid to stay up there and find out if he would. Did she actually want him to kiss her back anyway? They could just leave it at that: a terribly awkward moment that ultimately was Hermione's way of reprieving his devilish sins. He had really just shocked her to the core, and with his apology she'd lost herself in the moment and gave him a sign of appreciation. That was it, nothing more.

Yet the last couple nights she'd tossed and turned, not able to get him out of her mind and the dreamless sleep she did manage to obtain was broken and left her feeling very unrested. The only comfort she had was Grizzy who stayed by her side through everything, attending all of her classes and accompanying her to the kitchens. Her students were also a small saving grace, for they'd all been well behaved and seemed genuinely interested in the lessons. Mr. Binns was still sitting in during all of the periods but he'd remained pleasant with only a few minor outbursts of rambunctiousness, which her students found entertaining, at least.

She also had a healthy batch of sixth and seventh years who'd agreed to be her NEWT students for every Monday during fifth period. Perhaps the fact that she was a fresh new teacher who'd had first-hand experience in making history gained their attentions and she was glad for it. The class occupied a combination of all houses, including Darcy Leeds from Gryffindor and two Gryffindor twin sisters Fernanda and Willa Rodgers, then Silas Embers, Kalista Bradshaw and Astoria Greengrass from Slytherin house. Also there was Blanche Dickinson, Bruce Trench and Zane Rainwool from Ravenclaw and Ginger Smith, Priscilla Peppercorn and Clay Hardy from Hufflepuff.

Currently she was debating heading down to dinner, but she'd had a big lunch. Thankfully she grabbed a loaf of bread, swiped a jar of raspberry-orange marmalade, her favorite, and extra apples on her way back up from the kitchens last week. That would all suffice for the time being.

She finished off a piece of bread and downed the rest of the herbal tea in her mug. Grizelle happily nibbled on some tuna fish Hermione found for her, careful not to give her too much at a time because it was very fattening to kitties. Just then there was a rapping on the door. Nervously she got up to answer it.

It was only Leslie Wilson, and for that she was grateful. "In the name of Merlin, where have you been?" she exclaimed but Hermione shushed her, stuck her head out the door frame, gave a look to the left, a look to the right, and then grabbed the sleeve of Leslie's robe and pulled her into her chambers. "Good heavens, Hermione, whatever is the matter? You haven't been to any meals."

"It's a long story." She told her as they went towards the fireplace and sat on the sofa.

"I've got all night."

"It's complicated."

Leslie was thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Does it have to do with the Head of Slytherin?" Hermione let out a small wine of frustration and the dark-haired witch raised her eyebrow. "He looks absolutely dreadful, you know. The chap must be miserable. What did you do to him?" she gave the brunette a little nudge with her shoulder. Hermione perked up a little at the thought of Malfoy feeling distressed like she was, but also felt remorse for eluding him.

"It went like this…"

Hermione relayed to her the moments leading up to and of the event itself. When she was finally finished Leslie was biting her bottom lip in concentration and her eyes were glazed over like she'd been daydreaming about an exciting novella. "That is horrifyingly romantic." Hermione shuddered.

"What should I do?" she asked. "I don't know if I can face him yet."

"It's been two weeks! You're going to have to, eventually. You live in the same castle!"

"I know. I know."

Leslie slung her arm around Hermione's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "I could do something to take your mind off of it for a little. I brought all of my natal chart stuff! We can find out more about your personality!"

Hermione smiled but said, "That is more for you than it is for me."

"Oh, that's nonsense! C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I'm not refusing." She assured her with a small chuckle.

Forty minutes later Leslie was able to calculate it all. Apparently, the main important aspects of a birth chart are your Sun sign, your Moon sign and your Rising Ascendant. Your Sun sign describes the center of your personality and what drives you, your Moon sign tells of your instinctive nature and qualities you're learning to develop, and your Rising sign reveals the ways in which you present yourself and respond to the world around you.

"I already know a lot about being a Virgo, that's one thing I have read about." Hermione told her. Grizelle was peacefully perched on her lap as she stroked her long mane while the kitty's purring put her at ease.

"Excellent, so let's focus on the other two. Based on the exact time and place you were born it looks like your Moon is in Libra and you're a Cancer Rising. Hmm… very intriguing combination, I'd say. You ready to hear about yourself?" Hermione nodded. Leslie turned a page in her book and began. "First of all, Libra is ruled by the planet Venus. This suggests you are naturally charming, intelligent and gracious. You probably have a distinctive desire to bring the best out in people and you have a strong sense of justice, diplomatic and negotiating skills and peace-making tendencies. Am I getting anywhere with this?"

Hermione was a little stunned at the accurate assessment. "Actually… yes, that sounds a bit like me." She laughed. "Keep going." Leslie smiled.

"Because of your need for balance, you are likely to find that chaos does not sit well with you. You'll fair better in environments that are calm, even Zen-like. When surrounded by discordant energies your emotions are easily frayed. Seek a harmonious life to become a point of equilibrium for everyone else around. At their best, a person with Libra moon is objective and socially-oriented. Your sense of balance in situations means you can easily relate to others through finding the middle-ground. With a natural grace you will always find what you need when focused on finding the beauty in life."

"Wow. I'm speechless, and a little wigged out, I've gotta say."

"It's scary, yeah? I told you it can be pretty spot on."

"Okay, what about the Rising sign?"

Leslie flipped a few pages before settling on the one she was looking for. "Okay, here it says a person whose Rising Ascendant is in Cancer will be gifted with strong intuitions and are likely to be extremely sensitive to the world around you. This may mean that you take on too much from the environment in which you find yourself in or become overly responsible for what others are feeling."

'What the hell?' Hermione thought.

"You should develop your qualities of nurturing and caring for growth and self-awareness. Cancer rising folk usually seek strength and stability in the partners they choose as well as intellect. You are very capable on the work-front and business-minded but you may have a tendency to switch off and retreat to your peaceful and serene home environment when hurt, depressed, and uncertain or confused. The famed Cancerian tendency to live in the past may mean that you fail to make the most of your present circumstances. Trust your feelings and in time they will become your sharpest tool."

"What the bloody frick, Leslie?" It had all struck a chord within her, and hard.

She gave a hearty laugh at the freckled witch's reaction and closed her book for the time being. "It's fascinating, am I right?"

"I actually feel somewhat mad at it." She said but grinned at her new friend. They both giggled about the fortunes for a few more minutes. "Would you possibly like a glass of Lilith's Lilac Wine? It is my favorite."

"Hmm… actually that sounds rather good. I've never had that kind before." Hermione went to the kitchenette and picked out a couple of crystal wine glasses and retrieved a bottle from her stash. She poured them each a drink. Leslie took a sip. "Oh wow, that's yummy." She said and drank another gulp. They downed their cups and abruptly refilled them when a few moments later, Leslie spoke. "May I be frank with you about something?"

"When are you not frank?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, hush!" she said and swatted her arm. "It's better to be honest with your friends to help them than lie or beat around the bush."

"That's true." She replied. "So, what is it then?"

"Well… I know it might be difficult, but I think what you should do is go and see him."

"Are you mad? No! I cannot, I- I have to keep to myself and- and stay away from discordant energies or whatever that book said!"

"You're being ridiculous," Leslie said calmly as she smoothed out Grizelle's fur. "And you're missing the point. You can't hide away in here forever, you know."

"Yes, I can."

"Ooh, you are just too stubborn! You're not only hurting him, but you're hurting yourself."

Hermione mulled these words over. Why did she have to be right all the time? Grizzy let out a soft meow. "Do you think so too, Grizelle?" The smoky grey kitty gave her a pointed look as her tail whipped to and fro and Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to seek him out or anything, but I'll start coming to meals again."

"That's better! It'll all work out, you'll see."

Draco was going absolutely insane. That kiss wouldn't escape his mind and if he'd only be able to see Hermione and speak with her, maybe he'd actually get a good night of sleep. It didn't help that constant fantasies of the brunette clouded his mind leaving him unable to focus and teach his classes correctly. He got by functioning on only a thread and the fact that she wouldn't show herself was maddening. He thought about marching up to her chambers and demanding her presence, but decided against it. He figured the witch needed time to recuperate from and evaluate the situation. Draco knew better, and he wouldn't want to make it worse for she must have been embarrassed at herself, but he thought she shouldn't be. Her reaction had made him soar to new heights and her words had eased him in his vulnerable state.

Hermione told him she'd forgiven him.

He awoke Thursday morning and groaned when he reached downward and felt the stiffness of himself throbbing with desire. The dream he had was no more torturous than the others he'd had since that night in the Astronomy Tower. Images of her slender body writhing underneath him, gliding his hands along her soft freckled skin and sounds she made that he only wished he could hear in person, haunted him. The woman had truly bewitched him, pun intended. He'd never imagined in a million years he'd be having naughty thoughts about Granger. He felt like a mongrel, and if she knew about it she surely would never speak to him again.

Draco didn't want to relieve himself though because somehow it felt disrespectful and if he was being honest he wished she felt the same and would be the one to ease his craving, wrong as that seemed. Yet, he was only a man, after all. Wasn't that natural? He felt as perverted as Berg looked.

'Ugh, I can't go to breakfast.' He thought. As much as he wanted to see if she'd finally shown up for a meal he didn't think he could bear it this morning. He quickly got dressed and opted to go for a walk around the grounds instead. He really needed some fresh air.

Hermione only had a few hours of sleep and when she woke up the next day she was yet again debating on skipping breakfast. 'I'll just go. It couldn't be that bad, could it?'

But… he wasn't there.

She felt relief that's true, but the twinge of woebegone won out, and the anxiousness over not seeing him made her want to go check on him. Everyone at the staff's table seemed that their worry was put to rest at her appearance and Magnus Berg hadn't said a word to her, which she was thankful for. Hermione finished eating quickly and gave Leslie a knowing look who'd returned her a muggle thumb's up before she rushed out of the hall to try and find him.

Hermione thought herself deranged as she briskly sped down the stairs to the dungeons and down the corridors to the Head of Slytherin's chambers. She had _just_ told herself last night that she wasn't going to seek him out, but her heart disobeyed her common sense. As she reached the blackened cherry oak door she hesitated for a minute before resolutely, but softly knocking on it.

When no one responded after waiting for several moments and feeling foolish she fled the scene and went to check the classroom and office. She arrived at that door to find it bolted shut and felt wrong if she used the spell to unlock it. If he was in there, and didn't want to be disturbed then she would let him be. Perhaps he was not ready to speak, or was angry with her for not showing herself. Defeated and time ticking closer to first period, Hermione left the corridor.

She was just going to head to the Grand Staircase when she felt something pulling her in the direction of the court yard. Deciding to follow her gut she walked that way and she was taken by surprise to actually find the silver-haired man idly standing about on the cobblestone ground. Hermione was at first afraid to make herself known but timidly walked towards him. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps approaching and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. He looked away; his mind had been a million miles in another direction and she was slowly bringing him back to earth.

There was just silence between them for a few moments but then, "Finally realized you can't avoid me forever?" he asked. Hermione's face grew hot and her heart was beating rapidly again, riddled with anxiety. She found it difficult to form anything to say and when she didn't answer he added, "Cat got your tongue, now?"

"I- I'm sorry," she blurted. "I was just so…"

"I know, and its fine. I'm glad you're alright." She was relieved he was so understanding about it and wasn't jabbing fun at her, which was still somewhat shocking. Where was the old Draco Malfoy? Not that she missed him.

"You know, to be honest this is too surreal," she said. "Who are you and what did you do to the real Draco?" She smiled and he let out a little chuckle, peering over at her. "You are not the boy I thought I knew."

"That little idiot you thought you knew… died many moons ago." He replied turning towards her, never looking away.

"I guess I'm still… coming to terms with that."

They just stared at each other as the sounds of students clambered through the hallways signaling it was time to get to teaching their first class. He thought of an idea. "So…" he started. "I know that your birthday is tomorrow." He just kept surprising her.

"How… how did you remember that?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Please, it was hard not to remember when Pot-head and Weasel made such a great deal of it every year." Hermione rolled her eyes at the offensive nicknames but chose to not dwell on it. "I was thinking, perhaps you'd like to… I don't know. Would you want to spend some time together?" It was a struggle to ask her but if he was being honest he wanted to get a bit of alone time with her after not seeing her for two weeks.

Her mouth fell open in bewilderment at his question. "You really want to spend time with me?" This time he rolled his eyes.

"I know you're still getting used to it but… I- I'm trying to make it up to you for everything."

"Alright, I accept." She told him before he got too frustrated. "Come up to my chambers tomorrow evening. Let's say eight o'clock, yeah?" He nodded. "It's the mahogany door next to the tapestry of the otter."

"Excellent. See you at lunch?"

"Most likely." She said, grinning as she walked away and didn't see that he too was also smiling.

Unbeknownst to the both of them was the dark-haired Slytherin girl who didn't hear but witnessed the conversation. The girl had been walking to Herbology class but noticed the fair-skinned man and freckled brunette exchanging words and saw how happy they were as they left the court yard. She just stood there for a moment in the shadows, pondering what she'd seen. A blonde girl took note of how her friend abruptly stopped and went back for her.

"You okay, Tori? You look a little pale." The blonde said, breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, Kalli, I'm fine." Astoria said. "Let's go." And they started walking again.

"Was that Malfoy out there with Granger? It's weird to see them talking together, no?" Kalista asked, understanding of her friend's feelings for the Head of Slytherin.

Astoria didn't say anything for a moment but then, "It's downright absurd," she stated. "I wish I could find something I hated about her."

Kalista smirked mischievously. "You don't need a reason to hate someone." Astoria looked over at her friend with a quirked eyebrow and Kalli winked at her. They giggled all the way to the Green House.

The next evening came all too soon for Hermione as the clock ticked closer to eight. "Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to wear?" She _never_ used to worry about these types of things. She was a very practical witch and didn't put too much time into her appearance. She didn't think she had to but suddenly she was wracked with uneasiness at the concern of which outfit she should dress in for her night with Malfoy.

Grizelle gazed at her with pure amusement in her jasper green eyes as her master rummaged through her dressers and closet. With a meow the cat jumped off the bed and Hermione looked over to see her perched on top of a dress she had previously discarded to the reject pile on the floor. The kitty bobbed her head to the piece of clothing like she wanted her to give it a second chance. Grizelle left the garment as Hermione picked it up, giving it another look over.

"Hmm…" The mid-sleeved gown was light pink with an empire waist. It had a low v-shaped neckline and fell to just above the knee. It was a skimpy little thing with very soft material that she'd only worn once before on a date with Ronald. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She did look rather good in it. 'Oh, whatever, this'll have to do. It's almost eight.' Grizelle gave her a chirp of approval. "Thank you, Grizzy." She said and decided on her black ballet flats with the strap around the ankles, opting to not wear any socks or tights and then fashioned her hair half-up, half-down.

She quickly put all of her clothing back in their respective places and did a once over cleaning of her whole apartment. They'd already had dinner in the Great Hall so there was no need to cook anything but she took out the crystal glasses for wine, lit all of the candles throughout the room and also added more wood to the fire. It wasn't long after when she heard knocking at the door.

Taking a deep breath and standing up straight Hermione went to the door and opened it. Draco was to the side studying the tapestry she'd mentioned but turned to face her when she'd answered. "Hey." He said.

"Hello." She greeted and beckoned him inside. When he entered he took a gaze around her living quarters before turning back to her and handing her a wrapped parcel. "What?"

"Just open it." He told her, smirking. Hesitantly and with surprise written all over her face she unwrapped it, not sure what she'd find. She opened the box and lightly gasped when she saw the beautiful gold bracelet inside. It had little charms adorning the thin band; a lion, a book, an H and a G, but she focused in on the tiny heart dangling at the end. "Happy birthday." He said.

"Did you… did you pick these charms out yourself?" she asked him, wondering mainly about the heart.

"Actually, I transfigured it from this gaudy gold bracelet I found. It took all night to get it right."

Hermione was extremely impressed. "Wow. It's really, very lovely. Thank you, Draco." She slid it on her wrist as he looked her up and down.

"Nice dress." He complimented but then he was curious about something. "Why the otter?"

"Oh, on the tapestry? Uh, McGonagall made it for me. The otter is my patronus."

"Really?" he seemed surprised. "I never got to learn that spell."

"Oh, right. Harry taught us fifth year in Dumbledore's Army." He rolled his eyes at the memory and she picked up her bottle of booze. "Care for some Lilac Wine?"

"That's the stuff you bought in Diagon Alley? I've been wondering how it tastes. I'll give it a go, thanks." She poured them both a glass and he took a sip. His eyebrows rose as he smacked his lips, taking in the flavor. "Mm, it's pretty good. Stronger than I was expecting."

"It's got a fair amount of alcohol in it." She checked his outfit out as he once again took in his surroundings. He was sporting a sage green long sleeved dress shirt with black trousers and his hair was tied back in a knot with a few strands framing his face. Hermione wished he'd stop looking so handsome.

Grizzy came up to greet him and he bent down, kneading a spot behind her hear. "You're looking positively cute, as usual, Grizelle." She thought about telling him what she'd found in the history text but decided she would at a later time. They both sat down on the sofa and chatted for a while, relaying to each other how their classes had been going. Hermione told him about Mr. Binns and how he was refusing to pass on. Draco told her of the potions he'd been teaching and they reminisced the days they had to brew the same ones. Meanwhile they'd been drinking quite a bit, having refilled their glasses more than a few times. It wasn't long before the conversation turned deep.

"I remember that night like it happened yesterday… in the room of requirement when Potter came back for me," he began. He was staring at the fire, a faraway look in his eyes. "I had been defecting from the Death Eaters emotionally for a while but that was the moment that really changed me. To finally realize that despite everything you'd all still risk your lives to save me when I didn't even deserve it." Hermione put her hand over his in an effort to comfort him. He locked his gaze with hers. "That's when I knew… I wish I'd stood up to him when we thought Potter was dead… I just didn't want him to kill my parents."

That's when she spoke. "You don't have to live in regret. It's all over now and he's never coming back." He gave her a small smile and they just looked at each other, a feeling of solace washing over them. He sighed.

"What do you say we have a bit of fun?" he asked with a smirk and her eyebrow quirked. "Let's go for a walk, explore the grounds, aye?"

"Okay." She said and they downed the rest of their cups.

Somehow they ended up around the clearing where Hagrid had once shown them Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Hermione was laughing hysterically, much to Draco's dismay. She hiccupped as she said, "And oh, Merlin that was funny. You cried like a little baby as Hagrid carried you away!" He gave her a light push on her shoulder.

"Oh, shove off! That nasty beast was too particular with manners if you ask me." He said but she continued her laughing.

"You just had no respect for such regal creatures, _if you ask me_." She mocked in her best Draco voice and promptly stuck her tongue out.

"Have you reverted back to being thirteen? Is that what we're doing, then?" he joked and stepped closer to her. He was reaching out to touch her but Hermione let out a girly scream and started running in the opposite direction back towards the school. "You want me to chase you? Okay, but you asked for it!" he called out and ran after her.

He followed her past Hagrid's little cottage. Smoke was billowing from the chimney and the half-giant happened to look out the window from the giggling and commotion he'd heard coming from outside. He scratched his big head, confused at the sight of the unlikely companions horsing around. "Strange, that is." He said to his dog and Fang let out a nervous whimper.

"You'll never catch me!" Hermione yelled as she sped up the stone steps. Boy, she'd really gotten herself drunk this time, but she was having so much fun. She hadn't let loose like this since Harry and Ginny's wedding, and before that a good while ago.

"Oh, just you wait," said Draco. He was hot on her trail.

When Hermione reached the top she quickly hid behind one of the stone columns and waited for him, trying to catch her breath. When he didn't show she looked over the side at the steps but he wasn't there. Before she got too confused Draco jumped out from the other side of the boulder, grabbed her by the shoulders and she screamed at the surprise.

"Ha! Got you!" he exclaimed. "I win! What's my prize, I wonder." They were panting from the sprint, attempting to get some air back in their lungs. Both of their hearts were beating so fast.

She laughed. "Your prize is I won't punch you again in this exact spot like I did in third year!"

"Oh, that's right. You and your primitive muggle dueling tactics, you got me good that day." She smacked his chest but he still held a firm grip on her shoulders.

"It was glorious and you deserved it!" she admonished, giving another little hiccup. He chuckled, backing her up against the stone. He pressed his body into hers and she tensed at the contact, a blush creeping over her face.

"You know, I was so angry at you for that," he said.

"Yeah, I bet." She interjected but he continued in a drunken rant.

"I was angry at you for existing, angry that you were so much better than me at _everything_ when you were supposed to be inferior," She looked up at his towering form with wide eyes. Where was he going with this? "I was so _unbelievably angry_ that I had to hate you, when all I wanted to do was…" he stopped, gazing down at her lips. Her cheeks were tinted pink. He let one hand glide down her neck, tracing along her freckles then lightly grazed over the space between her heaving breasts, down to her stomach before grabbing her waist and pulling her body closer to his. His knee made its way in between her thighs and she gasped from the friction.

"Draco," she whispered. She was scared, not that he'd hurt her but scared because for the first time she knew she was truly desired by another in a way that was utterly carnal and scared from the hot yearning in herself that pooled below, but she wasn't going to stop him. No, she'd been waiting her whole life for someone to touch her this way. He stared down at her, waiting for her to refuse him, yell at him, push him away, but all she did was peer at him with her eyes half-lidded, her mouth slightly parted. He took this as an invitation and dipped down, softly pressing his lips to hers.

Their eyes fluttered closed. It was a tender kiss at first, a gentle and timid mashing of their mouths before turning into a more bruising kind of pressure. It became a violent and heated war for dominance with much hostility for each other like their youth. Draco then lightly bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and open herself to him and he darted his tongue straight through. She moaned into him as the kiss deepened and their tongues intertwined, exploring every crevice inside. They felt themselves vibrate with want. He touched the back of her head, slid his hand down and pulled at her tangled hair, twisting the tendrils in his long fingers. He momentarily broke away and pressed his warm, wet mouth to the curve of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. All Hermione could do was breathe as he dipped lower, skimming his lips on the swell of her breast. Her hands rested on the top of his spine, clutching the silvery blonde hair at the base of his head as he delivered hot, sloppy, languid attentions to her skin. She lolled back, relishing in the tingling electricity the feeling of him gave her. He returned to her face and reconnected their mouths once more in a searing bond.

She gripped at his shirt while he ran his hands along her body. He grazed down, palming her bum with a squeeze and brought her knee up to his hip, exposing the golden flesh of her thigh. He instinctively rocked himself into her, groaning as his stiff manhood ground against her core and she gasped. He did it again. "Fuck," he breathed and suddenly stopped, becoming still. He angrily whacked the stone behind them and he reluctantly let her go. She inwardly whined a little and pouted at the loss of his body heat but didn't say anything and they just stood there for a moment panting, not daring to look at the other and mulling over the shock of what just happened.

After what seemed like forever Draco finally turned to her, offering her his hand. She took it, feeling woozy and they made their way up the stairs and back inside. The castle was dark and desolate; everyone was probably in bed at this point despite the fact it was Friday night. The students and professors would most likely want to wake up early to take their trip to Hogsmeade.

Draco walked her all the way back to her door. He went to turn the knob but the carved lion bit his hand and let out a mighty roar. "What the bloody hell?" he said, rubbing his offended palm and Hermione laughed. So, the doorknob actually did bite intruders, how brilliant. She opened it herself but waited for him to say goodbye. "I've got a question, well, a favor to ask, really, before you go inside."

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe, teach me how to do a patronus? I've always been curious what my animal is." He asked her as he stared at the tapestry again.

"Well, yeah, sure. I don't see why not." She leaned against the door frame. He approached her tentatively, not sure how she'd felt about their interaction minutes ago outside. Did she regret it? Before he could say anything she said, "I uh, I had a great time," she said blushing and reached forward, touching his arm. "Thank you."

"Me too. I'm glad you like the bracelet."

"It's beautiful." He wanted to kiss her again, pick her up and carry her inside, throwing her on the bed to have his way with her but he settled for running his fingers along her face and down her cheek before grazing her bottom lip with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, having similar thoughts herself.

He withdrew his hand. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow?" he asked, but he knew he would. They would both be accompanying their students to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah," she said. "Have a good night, Draco." She started backing up into her chambers.

He wanted to say that the night was already a good one but went for, "Sleep well, Hermione." And with that he left and she closed the door.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes staring threateningly at them from down the hall.

Hermione got undressed and threw herself onto her bed. Grizelle was perched comfortably on the vanity set, content with lying there for the time being. The witch let out a great sigh as she let her hands wander down her bare stomach and flirt with the top of her panties. She couldn't believe the night she'd just had. It had been so much fun, listening to Draco open up about the war, galloping around the grounds like children, and then snogging the life out of each other, ironically at the place where she'd punched him in the face. It had been magnificent… but what were these feelings daring to possess her? She was overwhelmed with desire, but was this just lust? She felt… no she couldn't. That would be ridiculous, and traitorous to her friends. She couldn't let herself fall for Malfoy, just because he was the first one to make her feel this way. She had to keep her feelings well-guarded, but still… she gave into her lust and dipped her hand below her knickers and played with the bundle of nerves between her legs for a few minutes. She'd never actually been able to bring herself to climax but it still felt good, either way.

Draco was riddled with the same anxiety down in his room. He was astonished at himself for losing control. He'd almost took her right then and there against the boulder, but he stopped because they were both intoxicated, not that he thought she'd actually let him get that far. It was all the dreams he'd been having built up and flooding over the surface, but he wanted more. He needed her, needed his fill of her, if possible. Finally letting go of all reluctance he pulled himself out and set the goal to make his hardness disappear, otherwise it could show up more easily at any given time and he wouldn't have that. There was no stopping himself now; he needed release after kissing her plump lips and feeling her curves against him.

AN: Okay, getting a little hot and heavy, no? Let me know if you liked it! Reviews and feedback are encouraged and immensely appreciated. After reading these chapters over and over again the words start to blur together and it's hard to tell if it's actually good or not. Anyway, cheers to you all for supporting me and reading on!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. owns the HP universe. Need I say more? Didn't think so…

AN: If anyone is interested in what their birth/natal chart is, check out cafeastrology.com or just google cateastrology and look for birth chart and it will allow you to fill out what it needs to calculate it. It will unfortunately make you have to click "OK" a second time so it can properly factor in the city you were born so just make sure you do that so it'll work. It's pretty fun stuff.

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Seven

Hermione woke up the next morning and groaned as she felt the pang of a headache reverberating through her skull. Immediately she went for her wand and said an incantation to rid her of the alcohol-induced migraine, relief abruptly washing over her and ridding her of nausea. She normally did not drink as heavily as she had that previous night and made a mental note to never do that again, much like everybody does after over doing it. She only drank that much for the liquid courage she needed to be around Malfoy so intimately…

Her hand flew up to her mouth as the memories of the events that transpired out on the school grounds flooded her senses and she felt sick again. What in Godric's name led her to believe that any of that was okay? They could have both lost their positions for their careless behavior! It was all so very unlike her to let go her inhibitions with such reckless abandon. How would she act around Malfoy now, and how could she talk to Headmistress McGonagall with a straight face while such a spicy secret invaded her mind? No one could find out about it for risk of losing everything.

This was not something to be taken lightly. She would have to approach the situation practically, logically and the natural solution would be to stop whatever she was doing with Malfoy before it got any more out of hand than it already had. She let herself get so carried away without any thought of the consequences. Ah, but that's the _magic_ of alcohol, yeah? The first thing the poison affected: Judgement.

Hermione got up, patted Grizelle's fluffy head as the kitty lazily stretched out on the bed, and walked out to her kitchenette for some tea. After preparing a cup she let it cool a bit before taking a sip. Her face flushed red hot as she thought back on how Draco made her feel when he kissed and touched her against the megalithic rock. Damn, his body had felt so good while he pinned her there, pressing his arousal right into her like that. She'd never experienced anything that steamy with Ronald, and certainly hadn't felt as great a connection with the Weasley as she did with the tall blonde. Her and Ron had simply tried to explore the romantic tension they'd felt throughout their school years only to find that they weren't as in tune with each other as previously inclined. They had attempted to sleep together only for Hermione to end it before completion, stating that she wasn't ready when in fact she hadn't wanted to lose her innocence to somebody when it didn't feel absolutely right. Hermione knew that this ultimately ended things before they even began, and continued to date him thinking that the time when it felt right would present itself but it never did. Poor Ron definitely felt some type of way about it, leading him to act out and feel resentful towards her because he was hurt and confused about why she didn't want to take things further. They were adults by then, after all, and adults sexually experimented with each other, but Hermione, perfectionist that she is, wanted everything to be totally special and unique.

When she kissed Draco however, a fire inside her that she'd never before known burned within like hot coals smoldering deep in her belly and simultaneously heavy waves crashed over, cresting and breaking through, threatening to drown her, turning her insides out. Her body had instantly reacted to his ministrations, her breath hitching as her heart hammered away under her ribs, her pulse was inflamed under her skin and her knickers became wet and sticky like they were again now just thinking about it.

'Oh, bollocks,' she thought. 'I _really_ need a shower.'

Down in the dungeons the Head of Slytherin had already cleaned up and was currently dressing himself while staring in the mirror. He ran his hands along the long, faded scars he'd obtained from Harry Potter in sixth year during their skirmish in the bathroom. He was thankful that the Dittany Snape recommended had worked tremendously, leaving only light, barely-there blemishes along his chest and stomach as well as a small one from his neck behind his ear to just above his jaw. No one ever really noticed that particular scar afterwards and growing his hair out had also helped prevent anyone from seeing it. He never thought himself an incredibly vain person when it came to looks, but nevertheless he wasn't exactly happy his body had been permanently flawed. Draco figured he deserved it anyway, for he had been about to throw an Unforgivable Curse at the boy-who-lived. It was immediate karma, if you believed in it.

He flexed, observing the way his muscles clenched and rippled through his arms and thought back to when they had been wrapped around Granger, holding her close to him while they kissed. She fit against his body perfectly, like a puzzle piece that found its twin. Her lips were soft and plush like pillows that had never been slept on, and her slender body was warm and welcoming. Salazar be damned, he wanted that woman. He'd had many chances with many other girls but none of them seemed good enough; none that he could say he felt were his match. It was impossible to realize that he saw his match in Hermione Granger, and now more than ever he finally found himself wanting to bed a woman. It was embarrassing to think he of all people had gone this long without losing his virginity, but he had high standards. He didn't want to stick it in just anyone all willy-nilly, especially any of the girls that had constantly thrown themselves at him. No, he wanted something real, something that felt right. He wanted a woman who had respect for herself, dignity.

Breakfast in the Great Hall went by more smoothly than not. Hermione and Draco shared careful glances at each other, her blushing and looking away while a smirk played across his lips. Leslie Wilson noticed the interaction and couldn't wait to confront the brunette later and get her to dish the details. She would be going into Hogsmeade as well. Magnus Berg sat at the opposite end, seemingly avoiding the two and instead chatted with Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, while they ate.

McGonagall came towards the table and approached the two of them and Hermione cleared her throat, blinking her eyes and suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. "Are you two ready for the trip to the village? Mr. Filch will help you with the lists as well as checking the student's permission slips. I'm sure you'll know where to take it from there as well as the protocols for any dire crisis?"

Draco nodded and Hermione struggled with her words. "Y-yes, Headmistress, we shouldn't have an-any problems." McGonagall gave her most beloved alumni a look of concern.

"Are you doing alright, Hermione? You look a tad feverish. If you're not feeling well enough I can always see if one of the other Heads can take the task." Hermione waved her hands, nervously chuckling.

"Oh, no I'm fine! Just feeling uh, a bit, hot, I think. Um, probably just need some fr-fresh air. Yeah, fresh air should do it." Draco held back his laughter, snorting into his goblet of pumpkin juice and the older woman raised her eyebrow quizzically but decided not to dwell on it. If Hermione had a serious problem she knew the young witch would come to her at once.

"Right then, unfortunately I won't be joining in on the excursion. I have other issues that need tending to, but I hope you all have a nice time." McGonagall left it at that and walked away. At her exit Draco finally let out the bark of a laugh he'd been keeping in.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, Granger," he said through chuckles and holding his belly. "I've never heard you so tongue tied before. Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, like a mother checking their child for a fever.

"Quite." She said glaring at him, and swatted his hand away. She leaned in so only he could hear and roughly whispered in his ear, "You have to keep it together!" and even quieter, "No one can know about what happened."

Draco stared at her with sparkling eyes, amused and bemused. "Who exactly are you trying to convince? I'm holding myself together perfectly. You're the one who's acting completely wonky." He whispered back.

He had her there. She was being ridiculous. She didn't say anything else and finished her meal. Everyone was leaving in an hour so she decided to go back to her chambers and grab a few things, including a book she'd been meaning to breeze through. When she got to her living quarters she fed Grizzy, went to her bedroom and gathered her coin purse and the book, which was Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. Hermione read it once before, years ago but wanted to give it another go now that she was older. She figured maybe it would help her cope with her newly awakened sexual desires… or perhaps, make it worse.

She studied herself at the vanity, twirling her loose hair around with her fingers and decided to leave it down apart from a small braid that gave the appearance of a crown. Her outfit was acceptable. She was wearing a light, heather pink dress, much like the color of the dress she wore last night but much more modest and longer, reaching down to her ankles. She donned her orchid purple cloak, grabbed her possessions, said goodbye to Grizelle and left her chambers.

After checking off the lists and looking over the permission slips, everyone made their way to the old village outside the castle grounds. Upon arrival, Hermione and Leslie swiftly entered the Three Broomsticks, having a seat at the old bar. "I'm fancying a Butterbeer, would you like one?" the dark-haired witch asked. Hermione shook her head, grimly remembering the hangover she'd had.

"I love Butterbeer, but no thanks. I think I'll just stick to some more pumpkin juice."

Leslie nudged her in the ribs. "Rough night, aye?" she wiggled her eyebrows provocatively. Hermione nudged her right back.

"Oi," she scolded as they observed Draco sit down next to her. "Not right now." She gave Leslie a knowing look, promising to talk about it later.

"Am I interrupting girl-talk?" Draco asked, smirking. He'd heard the exchange. Hermione sent him the death-stare and Leslie reached across to shake his hand.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. Wilson, Leslie Wilson."

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure." He responded, returning the shake. "Did you go to Hogwarts? I don't remember you."

"Oh, yes. I'm a bit older. I graduated back in '90."

"Really, what house were you in?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Ravenclaw, actually."

Draco pursed his lips together and nodded, seemingly happy with her answer although his approval wasn't needed. The tender of the pub got their drink orders and promptly delivered. The three of them sat there for the better part of the hour talking politely until Leslie decided she wanted to go to Honeydukes to get some sweets. She bid her goodbyes and left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone with each other. Neither of them noticed any of the other people or students inside the pub, including Astoria Greengrass and Kalista Bradshaw who were amicably nestled up in the corner of the building assessing the situation.

Kalista cupped her hand and whispered into her friend's ear. "Do you see their body language? Their knees are pointed towards each other, legs slightly touching." Astoria sat there completely still, watching them and seething with anger.

They saw Hermione fiddle with a golden bracelet on her wrist and Draco peered at it, reaching down and seemed to adjust it for her. It looked like just an excuse to touch the witch. The girls could barely make out what the professors were saying but could tell they looked incredibly cordial and comfortable with each other, more than friends. The air of sexual tension between Draco and Hermione was extremely palpable to keen eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by the two Slytherins.

Draco mirthfully laughed at something the Gryffindor Princess said and Astoria stood up from her chair. She gathered her things, quietly saying, "I can't stand to watch this any longer." She felt like she could cry. She'd been in love with the Prince of Slytherin since she'd first laid eyes on him, and she truly thought she always had a chance. She could deal with Pansy Parkinson claiming him, could deal with all of the girls fawning over him, gushing about him but this… this was too tragic for her to bear. One witch she never in her life thought would be a threat seemed to now be her biggest competition. When Astoria saw Draco as she got out of her carriage on the first day back, she thought that maybe finally he'd notice her in the way she always wanted him to. Maybe, despite the rules, she could get him to fall for her like she fell for him.

Knowing better than to push the issue or ask any questions, Kalista followed her best friend to the entrance. When Astoria roughly opened the door it made a loud sound that got Draco's attention and he turned to look behind him and locked gazes with her. His face contorted into confusion as he regarded her fierce scowl and what looked to be tears stinging at her eyes. She turned away and slammed the door behind them.

'Ah, great,' he thought, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. 'There I go again, hurting that poor girl's feelings.' What was he supposed to do, anyway? It wasn't really his problem. He couldn't return Astoria's love and that was something she'd just have to deal with. It was better this way. He was an adult now, a teacher, and he couldn't have one of his students thinking there was any chance for a romantic relationship. Suddenly, he heard Hermione let out a giggle. "What now?"

"You've got a bit of… cream, on your…" she gestured up to her mouth, indicating he had whipping cream on his face. He grinned devilishly.

"Would you like to get it off for me, then?" he whispered suggestively, pointing to his lips. She whacked him in the arm with her book, but she smiled and handed him a napkin. He proceeded to clean his face. "So, think you'd be up to showing me the patronus tonight?"

"Perhaps, but only if you promise to be good."

"I think we both know that's not possible."

"Well, you have to be!" she said haughtily. "I won't teach you if you're just going to be… a scoundrel." He actually cackled at her, and then finished off his drink.

" _Relax_ _Hermione,_ " he admonished. "I was strictly joking." He wasn't though.

"You better have been, because I won't condone anymore foolish behavior."

He prodded her with his index finger. "You're one to talk, missy. If I recall, you were the one who made me chase after you and –"

"Shh!" she quieted him. "We're not talking about it anymore. From now on, it's as if nothing happened, got it?" He looked hurt. She really wanted to forget? They dropped it and separated, looking after the children for the remainder of the afternoon.

Leslie came up to Hermione's chambers following the trip to Hogsmeade where they promptly had a cup of herbal tea. The dark-haired witch was looking at the brunette, waiting for her to say something and Hermione was looking anywhere but Leslie, avoiding eye contact. "Blimey, Hermione, just go on and tell me what happened." Then Leslie appeared thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Hmm… _blimey_ , _Hermione_ , that rhymes."

Said witch rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not exactly easy to talk about. It's quite mortifying, actually." Leslie reached across the kitchen counter and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze but said nothing. Hermione sighed. "Okay, so it went like this: First, Malfoy made me this charm bracelet as a birthday gift," Leslie's face twitched in irritation, realizing she hadn't gotten her new friend anything and promised herself to get something together. Hermione extended her wrist, showcasing the golden jewelry, and pointed to the tiny heart at the end. "Look at this! It's a heart! What does that mean, do you think?"

Leslie fingered the little charm, calculating a proper answer. "It is rather… bold of him, I'd say. A heart, I feel is bordering on a declaration."

"A declaration…?" Her own heart was thumping in her chest again and she started nervously chuckling, a habit which was becoming more frequent. "No, that's completely mental."

"I could be reading too much into it. Perhaps, it signifies that you have heart, as is a common trait for Gryffindors… although, I will say that's slight rubbish for all of the houses have a lot of heart…" Leslie said the last part under her breath and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed…" the Gryffindor said. "Anyway, then him and I proceeded to have one too many glasses of wine."

"Ooh, was it that Lilac stuff?" Hermione nodded. "That wine did have me feeling impossibly impish after we drank some the other night."

"Exactly, because then somehow we were running around on the grounds in total rumpus. I got him to chase after me and we ended up at the place where I punched him in the face –"

"You punched him in the face?"

"Yes, in third year. It was one of my best moments."

"Intriguing… then what happened?"

Hermione looked away, embarrassed as a red hue began making its way up her neck. Leslie's hands flew to her mouth and gasped in astonishment.

"Merlin, you _didn't_!"

" _Leslie_! No! No, we didn't do _that_ ," Hermione cried. "I wouldn't have allowed _that_ to happen… not like that. Not while so intoxicated, anyway."

"Are you serious, right now?"

"What?"

"You just totally gave away that you _would_ , under other circumstances."

Hermione crossed her arms now, feeling like she'd been invaded by an army and thought over what she'd just let out. Deciding that yes, in this case, Draco Malfoy made her feel that certain connection she'd been looking for. "Well, I mean, if I had to choose someone to do it with… that is to say…" Leslie assessed her friend's words.

"Hermione… have you, um, _ever_ done it before?" she said carefully. Hermione didn't say anything for a moment, but then shook her head, giving the answer. "Ah… I see, and now you think you've found the one?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "He did tell me something rather peculiar: that his naughty reputation throughout school was _all lies_. It made me think… maybe he's a virgin as well?"

"Hmm… and if not a virgin, then unexperienced, at least." Leslie said, prodding her chin with her finger in contemplation. "So, then, you snogged each other, I assume?" Hermione said nothing again, only nodded. "How did that make you feel?"

Hermione's face couldn't be any more crimson-colored as she grimaced, and she felt like she was caving in on herself. "I- I- I don't know…" she stammered. "It felt very nice, okay? Can we stop talking about it now? It doesn't even matter, anyway! It's against the rules to fraternize in such a way with fellow staff members." A sly smile graced Leslie's lips.

"I'd cover for you."

"Leslie!"

Later on that night, Hermione was relaxing next to Grizelle, sitting on her oriental rug in front of the fire and turning the page of her book. She was just reaching the next chapter in Jane Eyre when there was rapping on her door. She stood up and went to answer it to find Draco leaning against the opposite wall, a smug smirk on his face.

"Evening, poppet." He drawled.

"You're looking dastardly as ever," she stated. "Not quite sure if I feel safe being alone with you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, save me the dramatics. I'm just here to learn."

"Alright, let's go up to the Room of Requirement, then. We can make it a perfect space to train without being interrupted." She went to retrieve her wand and said goodbye to Grizelle, affectionately smoothing out the kitties fur. "I'll return soon, Grizzy. Hold down the fort for me?" The cat mewled and gave a big stretch. "That's a good kitty." Hermione left her chambers, closing the door behind her. The silver haired man fell into step with her as they went down the corridor towards the moving stairwells and they made their way up to the seventh floor. Hermione knew the room would still work, even after the fiery event during the Battle of Hogwarts when the late Goyle was an idiot and set everything ablaze, because she was curious enough to find out last year. Unfortunately, the legitimate 'place where everything is hidden' was in ashy ruins, but upon leaving and reentering for a different reason, the room still worked in that way: it still manifested a particular place for the witch or wizard in need.

She paced in front of the correct wall with the proper thoughts for a simple room for training and the large doors appeared. They both went inside and looked around approvingly of the spacious, yet empty compartment with stone floor and matching walls. Draco took out his wand and Hermione realized something. "Is that a new wand?" she asked and he nodded.

"Applewood, and ten inches like my first one." He said, holding it horizontally in his palms to show her. Hermione ran two fingers along the shaft of the wand.

"Applewood, really?" she asked. "Very powerful wands, actually, and they're suited for an owner who has high aims. That may help you with this spell. What's the core?"

"This may surprise you, but the core is Veela-hair."

"What? How strange. I've only heard of two others with the same wand core, Fleur Delacour and her younger sister. It's extremely rare you know, and plucking a Veela's hair could be fatal for them. The Veela would have to donate it, knowing they were already dying possibly. Where in Godric's name did you get it?"

"Funnily enough, it was in France. I wanted to go somewhere other than Diagon Alley after the war to pick out a new one. I walked into Reed's las Baguette's Magique, otherwise translated as Reed's Wands, and there it chose me."

"Huh," Hermione reached out again, this time wrapping her fingers around it like she wanted to hold it.

"Careful," he said and she pulled back quickly. "It's very temperamental, thanks to its core." He held it up as if studying it. "It only tolerates use by its master." Then he extended the wand and mischievously ran it up, along her arm. "The Veela-hair may be the reason why you find my charms so irresistible, considering what Veela are."

Hermione edged away from his wand. "I know what the Veela are, Malfoy, and you are not one of them." He chuckled.

"Ah, but you didn't deny you find me irresistible."

"Oh, please, you only wish. Now do you want to learn, or not?"

Hermione explained to him how he'd have to procure within him his most powerful, happiest memory. Draco sifted through his mind, ignoring the sad and angry times and focused in on moments when he felt content and at peace. At first, he thought over his childhood, when innocence and merriment reigned in his life. He tried using these memories at first and spoke the incantation Hermione told him to say. A warm glow spouted from his wand, creating a small, non-corporeal Patronus, but it wasn't something nearly strong enough to be able to ward off Dementors.

"Happy memories with our parents are a good start, but in your case those memories are not strong enough to produce a corporeal Patronus. You're going to need to think of something else." She said after he told her what he'd thought of.

Draco took a minute to really think, and it wasn't long before thoughts of kissing Hermione against the large stone became most prominent. The memory brought him true delight and satisfaction, a type of joy he wasn't previously privy to. Honing in on the rapture that the moment gave him, he held out his wand, spoke, "Expecto Patronum!" with sheer will and force and his stare widened as the glow expelled and materialized into a wave of an animal, an animal in which he really shouldn't have been surprised to see.

Appearing before their eyes was the radiant blue and white outline of a ferret. Hermione let out a little giggle as the jovial creature jumped and pranced around their heads. "Oh, it's so cute!" she exclaimed. "How did I know you'd have the ferret?"

The weasel-like animal made a twirl with its long body before disappearing in a warm, glittering display. Draco shrugged. "I think I knew that already as well." He said. "Funny thing, when we went to the Menagerie I saw a white ferret there. I sort of, bonded with it. I kind of want to go back there and get him, especially now." She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"You should! He could be your little buddy." He rolled his eyes again at that, but decided he'd ask McGonagall if he could take the trip tomorrow. "What memory did you use this time?" she questioned. Draco turned around to face her. His brow was furrowed, not sure if he wanted to divulge the information.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes?" She was curious, after all. What could it possibly be?

"Okay, I thought of you, actually."

She gasped lightly, a blush spreading across her features. "What? Why?" This had truly shocked her. He took two steps, and because of his long strides he was directly in front of her.

"It is, by far, my happiest memory," She abruptly stepped back but he followed her, matching her step for step until he almost had her backed against the wall, mirroring the incident from last night. He brought his hand to her face and lightly skimmed over her cheek with his fingers. "A powerful one, too."

"Draco, please," she breathed, closing her eyes and willing all the strength she had. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. He was cupping her cheek now, forcing her to look, but she could barely meet his gaze. "We can't keep doing this."

"Why not..? You just want to forget, like it never happened?" he felt himself becoming angry as his teeth clenched.

"It was unprofessional, unethical and we could have been sacked!" she seethed, trying to push him away. He only held on tighter, pressing their bodies together. He ignored her distress, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Mmm… you smell so good." Like a mixture of fruit and vanilla, he thought.

"I'm serious! It was _wrong_." At her words he blanched and she was able to push him off. He glared at her with contempt, feeling scorned.

"It was _wrong_?" he parroted.

"Yes, very." She said, crossing her arms in defiance. "We could have been severely punished if we were caught, and we were just _drunk_ , Draco."

He put both his hands on either side of her head against the stone wall, daring her to run away. She peered up at his looming form. "Let me ask you this, did it _feel_ wrong?" His raincloud eyes were perfect storms.

"We were _drunk_." She repeated, but looked away, knowing the truth.

"That's not what I asked." He said and slid his long fingers over her shoulder and down her arm, mimicking what he'd done with his wand earlier. Hermione tried to act disgusted from his touch but was doing a poor job of it. She was gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Yes! Yes, it felt wrong." It was a lie. Suddenly she found herself in his embrace, his one arm wrapped around her middle, holding her close and his other arm snaked around her neck. "What are you –"

"Does this feel wrong? Does it feel wrong when I hold you?" He was being relentlessly persistent.

"Uh…" It did feel right. She wanted to return his hug but stood her ground. "It feels wrong."

Draco moved his head to lock eyes but didn't release her. "You're lying." He leaned down, connecting their mouths and she couldn't help the rogue moan that hummed through her. She brought her hands up to rest on his sides, clutching at his sweater. Their bodies buzzed, tingling with stimulation. He grasped her hair at the back of her head, twisting his hand in her locks and his tongue swept over her lips to gain entrance as he pulled her down, opening her to him. She complied, tangling her tongue with his. When his other hand firmly gripped her hip, and his fingers pressed into the side of her bum Hermione whimpered with desire. Then he broke the kiss, releasing her. "Well, did that feel wrong, then?" he asked gruffly. His eyes looked like they wanted to pounce her again, not finished with feeding on her.

She said nothing for a moment, brain fuzzy but then gave him an incredibly lethal glare. Before he knew what was happening her palm made swift contact with his face, the echo of a slap reverberating through the bleak room. He barely moved from the hit, was only shocked and lifted his hand to rub his now red, stinging cheek. He wanted to be angry, but held back. Did he actually deserve that? He was only trying to prove a point. Leaving him with no time to react Hermione fled from the room and he was left standing there, feeling very foolish. He wished she'd stop running away from him.

AN: I made up the French wand shop haha. And if you don't know what a Veela is just google it and it'll tell you all about them. Fleur was part Veela. Its interesting stuff and I have yet to read a Draco as a Veela fic although I've seen them around. Just haven't clicked one yet. Anyways, I hope this chapter was alright! There will be more where that came from, and let me know what you're thinking with a review! Thank you all so much for sticking with me!

 ****** At the time I wrote this I hadn't read a Veela fic and to be honest I don't know much about them and am still somewhat dizzied by what exactly it means to be a Veela or have Veela blood so if I've made any Canon errors, my apologies but this is also an AU fic technically so, enough said. ******


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns every bit of the HP universe. I worship her, and would kiss the ground she walks on. I simply borrow her characters and settings for my own sick purposes lol

AN: I want to give a big shout out to user ZoeyOlivia (ff.net) who's been reading my story from the get-go. I'm incredibly grateful for her insight and she shed light on something that I didn't really think about before. She pointed out that it might be possible that an English boarding school such as Hogwarts might not have a type of rule that forbids teachers from having a relationship. This prompted me to do some digging and sure enough, I found that Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were married, apparently, and Professor Sprout and Flitwick dated for a time in their earlier years as teachers. That all gave me the idea for this chapter so I could try to work in the facts, and I wanted to write it immediately even though I updated yesterday, so bear with me here. Thanks ZoeyOlivia! You are the bees-knees! Thanks again for everyone who's kept along with this story and many more chapters are to come. This one is a bit shorter than my others BUT it's intensely juicy to compensate.

Teacher's Pet  
Chapter Eight

It was the wee hours of Sunday morning and Hermione wasn't able to get a wink of sleep. She'd tossed and turned all night long after her encounter with Draco in the Room of Requirement. She felt guilty for smacking him, angry that he wouldn't listen, and upset that she'd lied about how she felt. No, she couldn't really deny her feelings for the man, but wasn't it unethical? She could have sworn it was a rule somewhere that there shouldn't be any teacher relationships, but did that really make sense? It had seemed like a legitimate thing to worry about, but had she ever actually heard it or seen that rule written anywhere? She took a moment to think, sitting there cross-legged on her bed and petting Grizzy who was curled up in her lap before she decided to get dressed and head down to the library. She wore a simple black, scoop neck gown, kept the braid intact that she'd had in overnight and slipped on some shoes before grabbing her wand and leaving her chambers.

It was dark in the corridor but a nice 'lumos' remedied that and once at the locked library doors, Hermione muttered 'alohomora', successfully opening them and went inside. She took it upon herself to use her access of the Restricted Section and began skimming through various books before stumbling upon a particularly old text with forgotten information on the Founders of the school. She quickly read page after page and found a bit of interesting data that she'd never before seen or heard about. It said that with some digging the author discovered that Founders Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were very much married and had a few children, one of them being Helena Ravenclaw. That was rather intriguing to Hermione. She never suspected such a thing, but they were the Founders, technically they could have done whatever they wanted, right? Surely over the years strict rules were made.

Without finding much else on the subject Hermione got up from the desk to put the book back but suddenly jumped with a small shriek as a shadow came around the corner. It was Madam Pince, who'd most likely thought she was a naughty student out of bed. "Madam Pince!" she gasped, clutching at her chest and trying to catch her breath. "You startled me."

"Good heavens, Hermione. I heard someone out here and assumed there was a child messing about." The old woman relayed. "It's nearly five in the morning! Is everything alright? Can I help you look for something?"

"I was only curious about something and thought I'd do some digging. I was just leaving. I know it's very early and I'm incredibly sorry if I woke you."

"Nonsense, I'm always up this early." She said and approached her, holding out her hand for the book. "No matter, I'll put this back for you. I want to know what it is that couldn't wait until later, though."

Hermione reluctantly handed her the book, not sure if she wanted to tell her the reason. However, she was one of Pince's favorites, and had on many occasions conversed with the woman as well as received help or advice on certain things in the past. Now Hermione was an adult, and perhaps she could confide in her. Clearing her throat, and trying to sound nonchalant, she said, "It may be bizarre, but I was wondering about something for a while now, and you know me, always eager to figure something out!" Madam Pince peered down at the book and read the title: Personal Lives, Scandals and Secrets– A Biography of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Hermione let out that nervous chuckle she'd accumulated over the past few weeks. "I was only wondering about certain rules for staff members here at school. I can't seem to find an in depth explanation of the 'dos and don'ts' for professors. For example, can instructors go anywhere, at any time?" Hermione knew it sounded like horse dung. "Can they decide to move living quarters if they aren't happy with the one they have now? Can they make various decisions without consenting with the Headmaster, and if by chance two staff members obtain feelings for the other are they forbidden from any type of relationship, discreet as it may be?" She rambled on and on, saying the last part hastily and was about to continue but Madam Pince held her hand up to stop her.

"Hermione, I don't quite understand. Couldn't you simply go to the Headmistress and just straight out ask her these things?" Hermione blushed at the woman's question.

"Uh, perhaps, I just, um, didn't exactly want to bother her with such a mundane interrogation."

Pince arched an eyebrow. "I see… well I'm not completely sure about most of all that, but that last thing you said," Hermione inwardly shuddered, afraid of what was to come. "Staff relationships aren't necessarily forbidden as long as there are certain precautions taken. Why, Flitwick and Sprout dated for some time years and years ago." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Did they really? Here, at Hogwarts?" she asked, pointing to the floor.

"Indeed, they did. The relationship wasn't frowned upon by the rest of us, but encouraged, actually." She looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Eventually it didn't work out between them but they remained friends and stayed very professional as colleagues."

"Huh, very interesting. I never would have known." Hermione said, trying not to seem too excited at the revelation. "Well, um, that's one down," she pumped her arm up embarrassingly. "I'm sure I can go to Headmistress McGonagall for my many other questions."

"Right," Madam Pince looked very skeptical of the young woman. "I'll take that as my cue to head back to my room and finish my cup of tea."

"Yes, once again, I'm so sorry about this, and thank you for your time." Hermione waved goodbye and exited the library. Now she wasn't sure what to do and had the innate need to seek out Leslie so she headed down the hall to where she'd previously said her chambers were located. Knocking on the door, she waited for a few moments before it slightly opened and Leslie's tired eyes darted over the witch in confusion.

"Hermione, is everything okay?"

"May I come inside?" she asked and Leslie nodded, opening the door all the way and closing it behind her. "I'm sorry for barging in so early but I just really needed to talk to you about something." Leslie yawned as she headed to her own kitchenette.

"It's no problem. I just brewed some coffee. Would you fancy a cup?"

"I haven't had coffee in quite some time, actually. I'd love some."

"I enjoy coffee in the morning, tea in the afternoon." Leslie took out two mugs from her cabinet and poured a decent amount in both of them. "Would you like any milk or sugar?"

"Yes please, a dash of both would be great."

They sat at the small dining table and Hermione told her everything that happened, starting with the Room of Requirement and ending with what she'd just found out at the library. Leslie almost spit out her coffee, unable to stifle her laughter. "You're kidding, right?" Hermione shook her head. "You know that you all but made up the rule as an excuse to not further what's going on with you and Malfoy because you're too scared to explore your feelings?" Hermione clenched her jaw in irritation. "What are you so afraid of?" The brunette didn't answer her, just thought over the words. "You should go to his chambers immediately to apologize for your mistake and for slapping him!"

"Ugh, I know. You're too right all the time. Why do you always have to be right? I'm usually the one who's always right. How is any of this possible? What am I –" She felt as if she was having some type of existential crisis.

" _Hermione_ , calm down. You're babbling. Is that a nervous habit of yours?"

"I think I've acquired a few new habits since I've come back to Hogwarts."

Leslie sighed. "These are all tell-tale signs…" she trailed off.

"Tell-tale signs of what?" Leslie avoided her gaze, staring down at her drink.

"Nothing, nothing," she said. "Any chance you'd teach me the patronus as well? I can do a non-corporeal but never tried for a more advanced version."

"Don't change the subject," Hermione admonished. The dark-haired witch took a sip from her mug and stared out the window.

"Oh look, the sun's coming up. It's going to be a lovely day, I'm sure of it."

" _Leslie_ …?"

"Alright, alright, I just think these are all things people do when they are falling for someone and they're scared because it's something they've never felt before."

"Me, fall for Draco Malfoy?" Hermione cackled a laugh that Leslie found to be quite disturbing. "Not bloody likely."

"You're so far in denial, it's scary. Why can't you just admit it?" Leslie questioned. "You're being stubborn, Hermione. You just told me yesterday you'd be willing to bed the guy and now you're pretending like you don't have feelings for him again."

She had her with that one. "Okay, okay." she whined.

"Go and see him, now."

"In the name of Merlin, give it a rest! I will go and apologize, are you happy?"

Leslie chuckled, having won this trial and made Hermione finish her coffee before shoving her out the door. Hermione scowled as she made her way to the dungeons, snickering under her breath about Ravenclaws and older women who knew more than her. Eventually she found herself in front of Draco's living quarters and found herself to be quite anxious. Her palms were sweaty as she extended her hand to knock on the door but hesitated, withdrew her hand and began pacing. She kept attempting to knock only to chicken out and stop herself, repeating a vicious cycle. It had been roughly fifteen minutes of standing out there before the door was pulled open and Draco stood there, confusion and curiosity written all over his features. Hermione jumped at his sudden emergence knowing she was caught and was shocked to see him without a shirt on.

"I thought I heard someone out here," he drawled lazily. "Is everythi –"

"Can I come in?" she interjected, wanting to get this over with. She was sick of people asking her if she was alright. He opened his door wider, gestured for her to enter and she walked past him as he closed it, turning around to face her. He leaned against the black cherry oak. Hermione drank in his appearance. His light blonde hair was a disheveled mess, having probably just woken up. His broad chest was strong and his arms rippled with muscles as he crossed them. His skin was milky white and seemed to almost glow in the dim lighting of the room. Tiny, light brown freckles and moles sparsely dotted his upper body and his black pajama pants hung lowly, exposing an Adonis belt with a happy-trail that when noticed made Hermione unconsciously lick her lips.

"Did you come down here just to catch me half-naked?" he joked and Hermione's face flushed the color of beets, but without further thought she approached him. His brow furrowed as she leaned forward and traced her fingers over the barely-there scars across his abdomen and pectorals. Her butterfly soft caresses made him almost hiss in pleasure and he brought his hand up, stopping her and holding her palm over his heart. "What are you doing, woman? Don't tease me like that. You'll just smack me across the face again."

"A-about that…" she tried to work out the words as he held her hand on him. His heart was thumping hard, indicating she was making him nervous and she focused in on his breathing. "I'm terribly sorry for hitting you. That was… uncalled for, to say the least."

He didn't speak, just gazed down at her with his blue-grey eyes that sought out the sincerity in her golden ones and she let him quietly scrutinize her. "Is that it, then?" he began. "Let's just let bygones be bygones, never speak of it again, pretend like nothing happened?" She didn't answer right away and he dropped her hand. "Right then, we don't want to jeopardize our positions. Staff members can't date each other, remember?" He went to turn the door knob but before he could Hermione grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Wait, I uh, I found something out." She started, and let go of him when she knew she had his attention.

"Go on," said Draco, hopeful from her response but trying not to feel too excited.

"I went to the library and searched through a few texts in the restricted section. Apparently Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw were married." Draco was pleasantly surprised it bothered her so much that she actually had to go fact-finding. "And what's more, Pince told me Sprout and Flitwick were an item back in the day, even though they were teaching here at Hogwarts. Relationships are allowed and even encouraged as long as you set a good example and are discreet."

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. "So, basically what you're _really_ telling me, is that you assumed staff member relationships were forbidden, without any plausible cause or reasoning behind it?" She said nothing, her face was feeling too hot and she thought she might keel over from the intensity of his glare. He just put it all together so easily, the damned snake. "There you go again, being the know-it-all when you don't actually know anything." Such a comment made her angry, so she promptly went for the door and opened it but he was way quicker and slammed it closed. "Why, I wonder, _would_ you assume such a thing, and make these excuses?" he continued, stepping towards her and she tried avoiding him but backed herself right into a potions cabinet. It shook and a few vials toppled and clunked about as she made contact with it. He was right above her now, his tall figure looming down at her disdainfully. "I'll tell you why. It's because you either can't stand me and I disgust you," his tone of voice was waspish, stinging her insides, making her feel shame and guilt. He ran his fingers over her, brushing her long braid out of the way before grabbing her neck and forcefully pulling her closer. "Or it's the complete opposite, and you don't know how to handle it." She felt his breath against her face and he leaned down, grazing his lips across her collarbone. She shivered, her spine tingling and she couldn't decide if she wanted to run or let herself melt into him. "I'm betting on the latter." He whispered into her ear before gliding his tongue along the shell and taking her small lobe into his mouth.

She groaned at the sensation, bringing her hands up to rest on his naked chest. His skin was so warm, despite how icy-white it looked. "Draco, I- I…" she stammered and he moved back up to look at her face.

"Why is this so hard for you?" he asked, genuinely concerned. After all, given his past he figured he'd be the one with these kinds of issues, not the other way around. "I know you feel the same, so why can't you just admit it?" That was the second time she was asked that question in less than an hour.

"I- I'm afraid…"

"You're afraid of what, exactly? You're supposed to be a Gryffindor."

"I know, I know," she said, and covered her face. The tears were threatening to fall.

"Don't cry on me, now." He smoothed her arms up and down, attempting to offer some comfort. "It's not that deep, Hermione. You're overanalyzing." She removed her hands and looked up at him, only a single tear from each eye had fallen and made two wet streaks down her cheeks. He rubbed his knuckles across her skin, wiping them away.

"This has all just happened so fast. I wasn't expecting _any of this_ …to think that the two of us want anything to do with the other and…" she trailed off, observing the way his luscious, pillowy mouth twitched into a smirk and she forgot what she was saying. This didn't go unnoticed to the Slytherin.

"Do it." He slid his hands over her lithe frame, gripping the top of her hips and edged even closer, pressing his nude stomach against her. Her breath hitched and he felt her breasts protruding into him. "Kiss me." He pushed. It was a demand. She brought an arm around to rest at the small of his back, willing the courage she knew she had inside to well up to the surface. Despite being terrified, she knew she wanted to embrace this feeling at the same time. Plus, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

With careful movement she cupped the back of his head, grasping at his silvery hair and pulled him down to link their lips. A throaty guttural sound emitted from him, like a low growl as she gently melded her wet mouth with his. She daringly slid her tongue inside, moaning as he met hers with the same fervor and explored the sweet taste. After a moment she tugged his bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting from him a small whimper. His scent engulfed her, a woodsy aroma, like earthy water and pine, the opposite of what she thought he'd smell like. How had she not sensed it before? It was so deeply musky, like he'd just bathed in a crystal blue lake hidden in a forest.

Draco broke away and their lips tried to stick together like glue as they separated. Feeling his animalistic energy flood over, he pushed her dress down her shoulders, displaying more of the tops to her velvety bosoms. They were almost completely spilling out, and with much impatience he dragged her gown down even further and there was the sound of cloth ripping as it pooled around her waist to reveal both of her naked breasts. Hermione instinctively tried to cover herself but he stopped her, swallowing thickly and relishing in the sight with ravenous eyes. He felt his manhood stiffen as he reached up, curving his hands around each of her fleshy mounds, lifting and kneading them with his fingers. Her mouth opened, forming an 'O' when he flicked the attractive, rose-bud nipples, moving them around with his thumbs, making them harden into little pebbles instantly.

"How can your skin be this soft?" he muttered in frustration and set himself down on his knees, eye-level with her chest. She moaned loudly as his mouth encircled a taut nipple and hungrily laved her with his warm, pink tongue. He licked, pulled and lightly scraped her with his teeth and switched over to give equal, scorching attentions to the other. After a moment, he released her with a small pop like he'd been sucking on a piece of candy. For once she was rendered utterly speechless, unable to form a coherent thought. All she was sure of was that she didn't want him to stop. "You…" he sighed out, his chiseled chest was heaving trying to retrieve air and catch up with his fiercely pumping heart which thudded loudly through his ears. He nuzzled his head against her belly. "You have perfect tits." She gulped. Her body was on fire like molten lava. Draco trailed kisses from her sternum to her throat before planting his lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her in close and her bare breasts squished against his skin. Their tongues entwined, softly stroking and tangling with each other in an intensely beautiful bond that left them wanting more and more. His body trembled as his long, fully erect arousal prodded right into her stomach through his thin pants and he disconnected their mouths, pressing his forehead to hers in an attempt to calm himself.

"I've never gone much farther than this before." She suddenly found herself blurting out the words. "I mean, I've done a few things here and there but… not like this, and I've never…" she let the words sink in. She knew she needn't finish her sentence but her reasoning for giving away this information was because she wanted to know exactly how far he'd gone as well. Draco swept his hand over her cheek.

"I haven't either." He murmured as he placed buttery soft kisses along her face. If it was possible she swooned even more, feeling like she could faint. This answer pleased her greatly, but instinctually a teensy part of her had trouble believing him.

"You promise that's not a lie?" Hermione asked. Her voice was small and meek. He roughly took her mouth in his again in hopes she would feel his immense sincerity through his lingering kiss.

"I promise you." He breathed. She searched his stone-grey eyes as they glittered with unspoken truths and she could tell he was genuine. He saw her acceptance and propelled her against the cabinet, clattering the glass vials within. He lifted her slightly off the floor, holding her up with his legs, as he snaked his hand under the skirt of her dress and steadily trailed her thigh. Gradually he reached her sodden panties and then palmed her heated center. He groaned into her neck when he felt how slick she was and she mewled in response as he swiveled his hand atop her hot core in a gyrating motion, sending electric waves from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. "How badly do you want me, Granger? Tell me true." She gasped as his long fingers foxed their way into the hem of her underwear and slid through her wet folds, stopping at the button full of nerve endings.

"Oh Godric," was all she could muster as he pressed on, rubbed and tweaked her sensitive clit. Her instant reaction to his ministrations answered him well enough. He tentatively drove his index finger inside of her and immediately her sticky juices gushed over him. She let out rapid whimpers of desire while he tenderly pushed in and out and swirled within her tightness. He took a golden, honey-colored breast in his mouth, graciously winding his wet tongue around her nipple.

"Mmm…" he hummed upon her skin and with her pebble in between his teeth he mumbled, "You taste divine. I want to eat you up until there's nothing left."

"Nnggh, Draco," she whined. It was all too much for her. She had to stop this now or she'd offer herself up on a silver platter without any second thoughts. "Wait, we should… wait." She muttered and gasped again as his finger edged itself inside her as far as it could go, then he slowly retracted out of her and helped her stand straight on the floor. He wanted to argue, tell her there's no time like the present, but he had to give her the respect she deserved. If this wasn't the place or time she wanted to do this then he'd have no choice but to comply.

"As you wish." He told her and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. Hermione couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her as the memory of a movie was brought to her mind. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just… you unknowingly quoted a muggle moving picture that I like. It's called the Princess Bride. It's a romance but it has adventure and loads of humor."

"Ah, fascinating." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and watched as she re-dressed herself and smoothed out the fabric of her gown. "I've uh, never seen a… what do they call them, movies? Yeah, those. Maybe we could… go see one sometime?"

Hermione wanted to outright laugh in his face. She couldn't believe her ears. Never in her life… Draco Malfoy just asked her out on a muggle date. "Um, yes, I suppose we could." He walked over to his coffee table and grabbed his watch to check the time.

"Oh, wow, it's already past seven. I wanted to take that trip to the Alley." He contemplated for a moment and then asked with a smirk, "Care to join me for another _mildly fun_ morning?"

Hermione's lips curled into a playful smile. "As far as I'm concerned, this morning has already been more than mildly fun." He grinned, sheepishly scratching his head. "I'll go with you, though."

"Excellent. Meet you at the Grand Staircase in an hour?"

She nodded and raced back to her room to freshen up and prepare.

AN: Oh yes, I went there. I totally went there. What will happen next chapter? Will Hermione be able to keep her cool as she slowly descends into madness from being wrought with utter desire for Draco? How long can she hold out? Can Draco successfully prove to Hermione how much he now cares for her? Will the other staff members notice their budding romance? What will happen when Astoria rudely intercedes? Does Magnus have anything planned? Tune in next time to find out!

I know, sorry, I really can't help myself sometimes. I'm the worst ahaha. Anyway, thank you for all of the continued support and your reviews are appreciated from the bottom of my soul. Cheers!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know the deal. I’m going to stop writing these. No one else usually does…

AN: I’m sorry this story took a hundred years to update! What happened? Life happened! What else is there to say? Can a girl ever get a day off? NO!? Okay… Yes, I know! This chapter took forevarrrrr please, please forgive me. I honestly could have written so much more for this chapter but I really, really wanted to update for you guys and I’ve been working on this chapter for far too long. It’s been a few months so it was time to update. I apologize for the wait but I hope this was enough to hold you over.

One thing about this chapter I will say is I don’t know how long Auror training really is or much that has to do with it all but this is an AU story so I just went with whatever :0)

Teacher’s Pet Chapter Nine

Hermione closed the door to her chambers and slid down, grabbing her knees and tilted her head back against the mahogany. She let out a tumultuous breath. Her heart hadn’t ceased its racing and her toes still tingled from fresh thoughts of what transpired in Draco’s living room only moments ago. She was still having trouble piecing together how everything ended up the way it had and backtracked in her mind to the moment she saw Draco on the Hogwarts Express to every other time she’d encountered him then after. Was this his plan all along? No, that had to be rubbish. She was just being paranoid again. It seemed possible that perhaps it all just unfolded naturally.

Grizelle trotted out from the bedroom with a little, chirpy yawn and came to greet her mistress. The smoky-grey kitty rubbed her head against Hermione’s thigh as a thick purr emanated from her throat. Hermione fluffed up the fur on the patch between her pointy ears and gave a great sigh, letting the contentment the feline brought wash over her. “Oh, Grizzy, what in Godric’s name have I let happen?” she whispered but the kitty gave no sound, just peered up comfortingly with striking jasper orbs. Just then, there was a pecking and flapping sound at the large window. Hermione stood and opened the glass, letting in the compact Northern Pygmy-Owl she knew to be Harry’s newest postal pal. She was a small, tawny-brown creature, with fine white speckles on her rounded head and white spots on her back. She had a long tail but short wings and big, cartoon-cute yellow eyes.

“Hello there, Cricket,” she greeted, patting her affectionately. “What have you got for me?” The owl gave a high-pitched, proud ‘hoo’ and lifted her little leg up to show off two rolled up letters attached above her claws. Hermione untied the scrolls and went to fetch some owl treats she kept for such occasion. She gave Cricket a decent pile of the food, which she gladly accepted and began unrolling the parchments. Grizelle scrutinized the intruding animal, eyeing her with a wary countenance. The first letter Hermione opened was from Harry.

_‘Mione,_

_Happy belated birthday! You should be getting a package from Gin and I any day now. I’m terribly sorry we haven’t written you sooner. There’s just been a lot going on. I’ve been continuing my studies (finally almost finished!) and I leave in a few days for six weeks of intensive training before I can officially be called an Auror. You’d think they’d let me skip it all and dive head first considering what I’ve accomplished, but I try not to let my ego get the better of me. After all, there’s plenty I needed improving on and still much to learn. I know you’re sitting there reading this, laughing at and scolding me for my arrogance but you know deep down I am humble. Ginny and I are very happy together, but despite how much we love the Weasley’s we’ve been talking about moving into our own dwelling. You’re well aware that the Burrow isn’t known for its peace and quiet and it’s rare that we get alone time, which is much needed. Anyway, how is the professor life working out? I bet its going smoothly and I hope your students have been giving you the respect you deserve, because if they’re not you tell them Harry Potter is on his way. I am a bit worried about you, after Ron came home from work in a gloomy mood the day before the school term began. He was going barmy, lamenting about seeing you with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, and that Malfoy is the new Potions Master? I couldn’t believe my ears, actually. I’ve never laughed so hard. _

_Did you really not know he was going to be there? I bet that was shocking, I couldn’t imagine suddenly confronting him. Ron also said you two seemed chummy, which doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. Don’t tell me you two get on good with each other now, although, I suspect you’d have to since you’re both staff members. To me, it’s just bizarre to hear, you know? I’m not angry, just puzzled and concerned. Fill me in on everything as soon as you can because I leave on Friday and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to receive any posts._

_Love you, Harry_

Oh, Gods. She hadn’t even given any thought to what Ron might have said to them after he’d spotted her and Draco shopping together. Apparently, he had been very upset, but she couldn’t blame him. Hermione quickly unrolled the next parchment.

_Dear ‘Mione,_

_Galloping Godric, I miss you so much! Has it really only been less than a month? It felt like an eternity. I wanted to write you much sooner, love but I thought that maybe you’d need a bit of time to settle in and adjust. How are the students? Do any of the little twerps need to be reprimanded? You let me know._

_You absolutely have to come visit us for the Winter Holiday! I’ll be mad if you don’t. Can we just go forward in time? This next month and a half is going to be dreadful while Harry is away for his Auror training. Mother has been prepping me for the ‘wife-life’, if you can call it that. Shoving advice down my throat and forcing me to learn how to cook and clean. You know those things have never been my forte, but I’m learning. It would be nice to get a little gig to pass the time, perhaps at a small shop somewhere. I was thinking about applying for the clerk’s position at the Quality Quidditch Supplies store in Diagon Alley._

_Speaking of the Alley, Ron (who I will tell you more about later) was acting mental about seeing you there with Malfoy and that he’s the new Head of Slytherin. What in the blazes is that about? I don’t even remember him being that great of a student, but I guess I just wasn’t paying attention to him, not after those first few years of his bullying. Is he being nice to you? I just can’t imagine the ex-death eater git being friendly or professional whatsoever. I’ll fly down there on my broom and beat the Slytherin out of him if he lays one slimy finger on you. You give the go ahead and I’ll be there quicker than you can say ‘Hogwarts’. I’m ordering you to give me all the details, immediately. I’ll be bored out of my wits anticipating your response. I love you!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Happy belated birthday! I hope you enjoy the gifts we are sending. In case you’re wondering, Crookshanks is doing splendidly. I can’t thank you enough for letting him stay with me at the Burrow. He’ll keep me company while Harry is training. Also, Ron briefly mentioned you had a kitty with you. Did you get a new one? I can’t wait to meet it!_

Hermione couldn’t stop smiling at how both of her closest friends were being very patient and understanding with what they’d heard. Harry and Ginny knew that there are always two sides to every story. Her fiery friend’s noble threats really made her laugh! She knew she could count on Ginny to cheer her up. Hearing all about how her best friend’s lives were going made her elated and she couldn’t wait to write them back. Unfortunately, she really didn’t have the time at the moment. She had to get ready to go to the Alley with Draco. Another thought crossed her mind: What if Ron saw them together again? That could not be good. She inwardly groaned at this as she went to get cleaned up and dressed.

This day, she decided on wearing simple black cigarette ankle pants, and a very soft oversized, light violet jumper. She tied crisp white tennis shoes with ankle socks on her feet and then donned her simple black cloak. Finally, she left her hair in its long braid, giving it a quick ‘taming charm’ to soften it up. When she was all freshened up, Hermione bid farewell to Cricket, promising she’d send a Hogwarts owl with her own letters later that evening.

“Would you like to come with me Grizzy?” The smoky kitty looked curious and interested. Hermione wasn’t sure if Grizelle could actually read minds but she scooped her up in her arms anyway, grabbing her larger bag just in case she needed to put Grizzy in there, and headed out the door.

She went to the stairs to find Malfoy waiting there at the bottom landing. He was sporting his own black cloak, dark grey slacks and also wore a pale blue, thermal-henley. His aqua-flecked stone eyes shone with appreciation and he smiled playfully at her as she approached. That look he was giving her made the insides of her belly flip upside down, fluttering with a horde of wild butterflies. Hermione wondered if he was feeling the same and if he always felt that way, like she did.

“Ready to go?” he asked her, holding out his hand.

“Uh, yes but shouldn’t we go ask Headmistress McGonagall first?” she hesitated.

“Already taken care of,” Draco said. “I just got down here from her office when you showed up.”

Hermione smirked. “Excellent,” she held her kitty under one arm and took his offered hand. “Let’s go be mildly entertained, then.”

With a _pop_ they arrived right outside of the Magical Menagerie and went inside. The lot was immediately spotted by the old, wiry shop keeper from before. The man’s eyes zeroed in on the familiar smoky grey kitty and Grizzy gave a cheerful meow of acknowledgment to him, purring happily in Hermione’s arms and his otherwise usual frown curled upwards into a small smile.

“Sweet Merlin, its Grizelle!” the old man enthusiastically exclaimed behind the clerk’s counter. She and Draco waltzed up to him and the shop keeper peered over his crooked nose at them with a twinkling stare. “Yes, _yes_ , she seems incredibly happy with her new master.”

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Hermione told him. “Total delight to have around, she serves me well.” He looked back and forth between her and Draco, not sure if the reason they came back to his shop was because they were unhappy with the purchase but Hermione quickly reached out her hand for a friendly shake. “I didn’t get to properly introduce myself last time. I’m Professor Hermione Granger, Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. How do you do, sir?” His eyes suddenly gleamed with appreciation for the witch before him.

“Shame on me,” he replied, accepting her handshake with a moderately firm grip despite his age. “I did not realize- my-my eye sight isn’t the greatest and to be honest I haven’t seen many photos of you, I don’t read the Prophet much, but I sure do recognize your name. You’re the war heroine. Without you… well, we’re so lucky to have someone like you,” he croaked out and seemed genuinely happy to meet her, stumbling over his words, practically gushing at her with the friendliest of doe eyes. It was like he was star struck. Hermione smiled but felt particularly bashful and she wanted to tell him how it wasn’t just her who helped win the war. It wasn’t like she hadn’t experienced this type of admiration before but every time she was still rendered surprised. “My name is Franklin Frilende. I’ve owned this small pet and magical creatures shop for over sixty years, and my ancestors before me.”

“Yes, surely you must remember that orange half-Kneazle you sold to me in 1993?” she asked him. Draco rolled his eyes at her affinity for ginger animals. “You told me nobody had wanted him! He’s still gorgeous, enjoying life with my best friend and her husband while I’m away.”

It appeared like a light bulb went on in Franklin. “Ah, I do remember, how funny. That ol’ fur-ball’s still kickin’, eh? I can’t believe it’s already been that long since then. You’ve certainly grown up, _Professor_ Granger,”

“I-I suppose I have, yes,” she stammered and then waved her hand in Draco’s direction looking up at him ruefully. “My apologies, this is –“

But Draco interjected, offering his hand to shake Franklin’s as well. “Head of Slytherin House, pleasure to formally meet you, Mr. Frilende.”

Curiosity sparkled in Franklin’s eyes but he took Draco’s hand politely and smiled nonetheless. “Great to meet you, uh, _Professor_ …?”

“Draco Malfoy, Potions Master, sir,” he introduced himself attempting not to look as sheepish as he felt. He wanted to make a good impression for his family’s name now that Voldemort was finally dead. The Malfoy legacy would now more than ever, forever go down in the history books as a name tainted by dark magic and evil doings and he wanted to help little by little to eradicate that opinion of himself and his children and their children and so on. Pureblood traditions or not, it shouldn’t have to go down the way it always had. It was time to rock the boat, so they say.

“Draco Malfoy, eh…?” Franklin assessed the blonde-haired man before him very carefully, scrutinizing for a moment how to react before settling on being tolerant. “It’s nice to see that you’ve done well for yourself, Professor Malfoy, and if either of you two need anything at all, just stop on down. Speaking of which, was there anything that either of you specifically needed today?”

Draco nodded his head, slightly shocked at the older wizard’s kindness. “I came back to see if you still have that lovely snowy ferret from a few weeks ago.” His grey-blue eyes darted over to where he remembered seeing it and walked over to the pen it had been in. The pleasantly beady-eyed creature blinked up at him with a smiling mouth and his pink nose like a little button. “Yes, this one right here.”

“Oh, _right_ , the long-haired white mink. I’m honestly surprised no one’s wanted him yet but _somehow_ it feels right selling him to you, Professor,” Mr. Frilende relayed as Draco tentatively brought the weasel-like creature up into his arms and it gave a small happy squeak and curled up in a comfortable circle with his long body. The Head of Slytherin ran his fingers affectionately over the ferret’s fluffy white fur and the little guy chirped and trilled in excitement. Both Hermione and Franklin gaped at the sight of the silver haired wizard with his matching animal companion. “He really suits you, actually.”

“Yes, he does.” Hermione added, flushing pink-cheeked, eyes glimmering with adoration for her new gentleman caller. This situation really was so adorable. Her reflex was almost to laugh, taunt him a little about fourth year and his run in with the false Alastor Moody in the courtyard, but Hermione held back for she had no desire to ruin this god-like phenomenon that was Draco and his animal familiar.

Draco’s new ferret friend agilely crawled up and over his shoulders, ironically looking a lot like a majestic furry scarf. Slytherin’s Prince grinned at how adventurous the ferret was and frankly was reminded of how pirates in those old stories would often times have a parrot on their shoulder, or how a very lethal looking cobra would be draped around the Hindu God Shiva. Yes, Draco knew about all of those things but only from books he’d stumbled upon.

“How much for him, then?” he asked the shopkeeper. Franklin stroked his whiskered chin.

“I knocked down the price ages ago, more than once. Most recently I had him up for eight galleons, but I’d prefer at least ten.”

“Great,” said Draco as he fished his robes for his wallet. “I’ll give you twenty, just like with Grizelle.”

The old man’s eyes shone with what could have been building tears, truly moved by how generous the man in front of him was. “Uh, please, Professor, that’s certainly too much. I couldn’t ask you for –“

“You didn’t. You didn’t ask me,” Draco smirked. “Thank you, Mr. Frilende for your great business that you’ve upheld for many, many decades, and for being so courteous to Professor Granger and me as well as giving the Malfoy name another chance. Therefore, in honor of that all I’m going to donate a large lump-sum to you for not just your business but for yourself, for whatever you need.” Hermione was confounded, her mouth dropping almost comically as she gaped in marvel.

Franklin couldn’t help it as two tears streaked down the sides of his cheeks. “I-I don’t know what to say, Professor Malfoy. Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more firmly set on anything in my life, Franklin,” he said genuinely but with a hint of humor in his tone. “I’ll come back with the funds next weekend, how does that sound?”

“Uh, ah, it sounds positively brilliant, I-I’ve never been so moved in my life, Professor,” Mr. Frilende rubbed at his wet eyes, sighing through his sobs. Draco leaned forward and patted the old man on his back comfortingly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said over and over again.

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Frilende,” With a curt nod of his head he reached in his robes and counted out twenty galleons before handing the money to Franklin. Draco turned to Hermione and her cheeks pinked even more from his sudden cognizance of her. “Would you like to get something to eat now, Hermione?”

“Ah, yes,” she answered more meekly than she meant to. Hermione had no idea that he thought her to be entirely endearing, though. She turned to the shop keeper. “Mr. Franklin Frilende, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you,”

“Oh please, Professor Granger, the pleasure was all mine and thank you for your service in the war.”

“Of course,”

“Have an excellent rest of your day, Mr. Frilende, I’ll owl you later this week about the details and I look forward to doing business with you in the future.” Draco declared.

“Thanks again, Professor Malfoy, I cannot tell you how honored I am, you have truly inspired me. I’m going to make the Menagerie so much better, you’ll see. I’ll tell you all about my plans later!” Franklin was exceedingly excited.

“I can’t wait to hear them!” the Slytherin said.

“You’ll do great.” Hermione added sincerely. She anticipated to see what would transpire from this and thought of how it could pan out. This event surely would cause some sort of domino effect and if her hunch was right, good things were to come. They bid Franklin farewell and the two Heads exited the shop with their respective pets in tow.

Once out on the busy, cobblestone path Hermione noticed she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Draco and his ferret as they walked. It was honestly quite the sight to behold, like a superhero and his little sidekick. She almost outwardly giggled at the thought of it and it was too late when she realized she’d been showcasing a toothy grin.

Malfoy’s silvery eyebrow arched in bemusement, “What on earth are you grinning about, Granger?” but he held no malice in his tone. Hermione felt hot as she blinked a few times and cleared her throat which was suddenly stricken desert dry.

“Oh, ah, just very impressed, is all.”

“You are, are you? Well, think about it this way: now, he’ll be able to update his shop and take even better care of all of the creatures that reside there. The place wasn’t in _terrible_ condition, but I got the idea after he was so kind… to both of us. It made me realize that the more I do to help people and show them that I care, because I do, I do really care about small businesses and hospitals of the like, then the better reputation the Malfoy name and my future lineage can grow into and uphold.”

Hermione didn’t say anything she just smiled at how much she truly liked this particular Draco Malfoy she’d been getting to know. He was compassionate, polite and why hadn’t she ever noticed how very well-spoken he was? He nudged her in the shoulder with his elbow playfully.

“What do you think I should name him, then? Perhaps, something like Snow?” The snow-white ferret chirped contentedly around Draco’s shoulder and many of the witches and wizards in the crowd blatantly stared in befuddlement but with awe and wonder as well. They glided past a group of sophisticated, very-feminine, middle aged women and all of them gasped and chortled to each other about how handsome the silver-haired young man was who walked by cuddled up with his spirit animal.

One of the witches, a red-head leaned in to whisper to the others, “Ladies, _really_ , don’t you think he’s just a tad on the young side? He could be your son for Merlin’s sake!”

“There you go again, Matilde, ever the killjoy.” A dirty blonde haired witch said.

“That’s Lucius Malfoy’s son, Katarina…” they heard another mumble.

“Oh, none of that bothers me in the least, Doreen, and he’s of age, so no reason not to let this ol’ mummy take care of the poor poppet!” the woman replied mirthfully.

Hermione and Draco heard them all erupt into frivolous laughter but the rest of their conversation they could hear no more as the voices dwindled away. Hermione chuckled and was reminded of the street word “cougar” that many muggles used to describe an older woman who avidly sought relations with younger men… much younger men, in most cases.

“Think that’s funny, do you?” he asked her gruffly but playfully, a blazing fire gleaming across his pewter eyes. He had red splotches on his cheeks in minor embarrassment at the older witches’ open display of staring and gaggling about him.

But there was more to it than the attention he’d just gotten. Memories of what transpired with Granger only a mere hour and thirty minutes ago revisited his mind and it made his heart beat thud with even more ferocity against his ribcage and the blood boiled in his nether regions. A smirk tugged at his mouth as he attempted to calm himself down and he tried to faux sneer at her but he found he was in such an elated mood that he simply couldn’t. He had a brand new, furry little friend to keep him company as well as a superbly attractive, charming and mesmeric witch who surprisingly enough, desired to be around him. Draco had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

Maybe it was when he actually started to do the right thing.

“It was a bit priceless, wouldn’t you think?” She played him a coy side-ways glance, her eye lashes fluttering flirtatiously and Draco snickered. She beamed at him. Hermione was beside herself, and she couldn’t help it. She was completely smitten with the unexpectedly charitable and generous Potions Master. That was for certain the type of person she rather enjoyed knowing.

Hermione was slightly surprised she hadn’t been noticed or gawked at herself, especially whilst spending time side by side in public with the darkly infamous and exceedingly handsome ex-Death Eater. If they were to be openly discovered she only now wondered what impending events would ultimately transpire. People would want to know why the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, and Harry Potter’s best friend Hermione Granger was casually but intimately strolling down the street with Draco Malfoy, and those people would talk and make assumptions and then the word would get out that they were an item and that certainly wasn’t being discreet like she had wanted was it? That wouldn’t be ideal.

The History of Magic Professor shook her head to clear her thoughts, not set on worrying about it anymore. No one had found them out yet so until then her plan was to continue to keep it low-key. She smiled down at Grizelle who was snoozing peacefully in her master’s large bag. Remembering Draco’s comment about a choice of name, Hermione focused in on the pink-nosed mink whose whiskers were exceedingly adorable with his kitten-like little mouth. His long, brazen white fur looked so soft so she tentatively reached out and caressed him to find he in fact, was as smooth as silk. The ferret’s little eyes twinkled at her and he trilled in delight, comforted by her presence, which she was glad for. “Snow may be a simple name,” she began. “But I do believe it to be a very good fit for him.”

Draco nodded. “True, it is a tad cliché, but it’s the name that clicks with me when I look at him, even since I first saw him there at the Menagerie; the name just came to me and stuck.”

“Well, Snow is great.” Then suddenly an opened, empty, blue and gold chocolate frog box caught Hermione’s eye. “Looks like we had a litter bug,” she sung as she bent down to pick it up with the intention of throwing it away. Just as she was about to toss it in the nearby garbage bin Draco spied the picture on the box and stopped her to get a better look at it. “What?” she peered up at him confused as he leaned over her, cradling her elbow with one of his large hands as he grasped the candy box she was holding with his other. Snow was still atop his new master’s shoulders and blinked down at the scene.

“We didn’t check to see who’s on the card love,” he said with a sly smile.

“Oh,” she breathed bashfully and let out a light giggle, her freckled décolletage and face ablaze from the closeness of him. The man made her considerably aroused. Hermione was sure that he _knew_ what he did to her too, and he was thoroughly enjoying her reactions.

“My, my, who do we have here?” he asked jokingly, referring to the photo on the card, knowing full-well who it was. “Woah, she looks _a lot_ like you!” he pointed at the picture, looking back and forth between the witch on the card and her. “Oh, wait, it _is_ you!”

Hermione scoffed and he barked a laugh. “Hush, Malfoy” she crossed her arms, feeling embarrassed somehow. Perhaps, it was because Draco had grown up the prized prodigy of the Malfoy pureblood lineage and had been well-known in the community since he was basically born. Hermione hadn’t known that life, not that she had wanted to, but even though Draco was reprieved in her eyes he still had that way about him that could make her feel small and insignificant. He couldn’t have meant to do that though, he must not know what he does to her, or how much he really affects her. “I’ve seen it before so it’s no big deal, _really_.”

“Come now, Hermione, you’re famous! Isn’t that what every girl, nay, _person_ dreams of?” he sighed day dreamily into her ear sending gooseflesh over her entire body. Despite his sensuality his voice was dripping with obvious sarcasm.

She cackled hysterically and Snow the ferret snapped his head over at the suddenly shrill, but jovial sound. Grizelle remained tranquil, by now accustomed to Hermione’s way about her, the energy of her magical aura. “Don’t be ridiculous!” and then, “I’m sure many ordinary individuals long to be worshiped by the masses but to be blunt this is not the way I would have wanted things to be. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, I know I’m appreciated for my contributions to the war… and at least my fame is because of good reasons. It’s just there’s no going back to normalcy, is there? Perhaps, I miss the innocence of youth.”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, unsure that she’d caught his subtle humor and trailed his fingers across her forearm as he gazed at her, completely transfixed with her amber stare and then he was lost. “You’re still innocent,” he stated to her with the seriousness of an irrefutable fact. “But you never were ordinary were you, little lion?”

Her blush deepened but finding a newfound gusto she swiftly leaned in and quietly purred closely against his neck, “I’ve always been somewhat of a… peculiar girl, I suppose.” He instinctively wanted to laugh but as she whispered against him he felt the delicate, warm puffs of air she emanated that vibrated and melted into his skin. “I never thought of myself as someone special, not until I learned of magic and came to Hogwarts.” The proximity of her mouth triggered the blood within him to knot and boil as a tingling sensation rushed down his spine, igniting the nerves and right into his pelvis with the force of a waterfall, and his almost-chuckle died in his throat. He hid how his body quivered with lust to the best of his abilities as he tried to regain his control. “Besides, my chocolate frog card is _old_ news. I’m sure every collector has one by now.” His eyes were wide and his breath hitched as she took back the blue box and chucked it into the bin. Snow peered on concernedly through the whole interaction.

Draco regained his composure quickly. He straightened out his robes, harrumphing snootily but she could tell he was kidding from the glint in his pale pewter irises and the tiny smirk he sported. She could certainly give him credit to how well he pulled off pretending to be physically unaffected by her, this time anyway but Hermione knew now that she had some kind of allurement that pulled Draco in and she wanted to reel him to her over and over because it made her feel so good to know he was attracted to her these ways.

The Head of Slytherin patted Snow on his fuzzy head. “So, Hermione Granger doesn’t prefer to be famous? For all of her life to be forevermore speculated and scrutinized by the community?” she rolled her eyes. “Welcome to the club, girl-wonder, now are you ready to get something to eat? Then I have to make a quick stop at the market and grab some food for this little guy.”

She threw her head back and laughed at him. “Good idea! I could get some more kitty food and snacks. I also need to pick up some tea, I’m almost out.”

They turned up out front of the small, Crystal Ball Café, and because of their animal companions they had to make due with sitting outside, which was just fine with them. It was a very, very pleasant day; strikingly warm with just the right amount of a calm breeze. The two of them received their drinks; Hermione decided on a 20 oz. frothy, double-shot of white chocolate expresso with natural sea salt sweetener and soy milk.

Draco ordered a big vanilla macchiato with special blend of French pressed, Italian Dark Roast that had notes of cocoa and subtle mandarin orange. It reminded him a lot of what the Head of Gryffindor’s natural scent was... mostly the vanilla. It was the scent that imbedded every square inch of her and emanated from her every essence, the one scent that was strictly and insurmountably only her; her pheromones or whatever the damn muggles called it. It was a carnal scent… an animalistic, heady, sexually sweet, citrusy smell that made him on instinct highly aroused.

When the coffee drinks weren’t too hot they both took a cautious sip and agreed they were totally satisfied with their choices. “By far one of the _fanciest_ lattes I’ve ever gotten,” she said, smiling sweetly as her little pink tongue darted out and licked away a puff of creamy froth on the corner of her lips. His eyes never left her mouth, wanting all the more to kiss it and unconsciously he licked his own lips and took another drawl from his own custom beverage.

Snow was curled over Draco’s lap peacefully, perfectly content with taking a nap. “So what will you order, Miss Granger?” he quizzed. Her eyebrows furrowed, scanning over the menu as she drank from the straw of her glass of water. His eyes still never left her mouth.

“Do you actually know what you want already?” she questioned him almost suspiciously but with frisky undertones.

“I do, indeed,” he told her honestly but with an over-theatrical voice. “I’m going to have their lunch special; the creamy tomato, curry chicken masala.”

“Ah, wouldn’t have pegged you to like Middle Eastern Food,” she said and he snickered. “I’m going to have the summer salad with grilled chicken, watermelon, apples, walnuts and feta cheese tossed in lemon peppercorn vinaigrette. Their food here really is top-notch.”

“That it is, Granger. The summer salad does sound nice. I think I’m also going to get a small side of the pesto pasta with peas and broccoli and a baked cauliflower salmon cake.”

“That sounds wonderful.” She said, fully intrigued from everything about him, to the tips of his suede oxford shoes to the way he held himself, his posture, and then his strikingly fair features; his trademark silvery-blonde tresses, incredibly rare, dangerous grey-blue eyes that were as light as ice one moment and could turn deep slate when saturated with more distraught emotions, and his _skin_... sinfully white, like fresh coconut milk and was stirringly no longer pale or pallid. Draco was warm, startlingly inviting like the smell of roasting logs smoldering in the fireplace. He was sophisticated and well-groomed, yet somehow rugged and roguish. He was stupidly gorgeous, like a damn fallen angel and he definitely kept Hermione on her toes; he had so much more depth to him than she ever would have imagined and it was always a nice surprise to learn something new.

It’s insane to think he was an ex Death Eater, albeit a sexy one, and here she was the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, falling madly in love with him… not that she’d admit it.

Lingering on his outward appearance, she suddenly realized she hadn’t noticed his Dark Mark when he was shirtless earlier that morning… but of course, there was no way the terrible tattoo could ever be removed. It stunned her that she hadn’t even thought to get a peek at it. Sure, she had been in a bit of a situation at the time, with him berating her for subconsciously making up the whole “dating is against the rules for teachers” thing she’d spewed for days, but her curiosity was now catching up to her.

Draco watched her golden sunburst eyes flicker to his arm and his eyebrow quirked. “I know exactly what you’re thinking,” her darker brow rose to match his. “You’re wondering about the Mark.” He stated simply despite the touchy subject.

 “Did you just use Legilimency on me?” she questioned and he laughed.

“I don’t need to use magic to be able to read your mind love.” He winked. Her cheeks burned up and he relished in his innate ability to make her swoon. “I’ll show you back at the castle, when it’s just you and me,” he promised.

“Deal,” was all she said, happy with the outcome.

After lunch they made a dash for the Merry Market in the center of town, decidedly avoiding Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes for blatant reasons. Once at the market, which was owned by, naturally the prominent Merry family, Draco and Hermione bee-lined to the pet food and supplies. The Head of Slytherin did quite a fair share of doting on his new ferret friend and Gryffindor’s Head likewise picked out a good amount of new toys and treats for her kitty Grizelle.

They acquired the pet essentials and Hermione got a few new types of all-natural teas that also worked as remedies, one of them being a Peppermint and Eucalyptus blend that worked as a mental rejuvenator and physical energizer. The Professor in her had to buckle up for this next week of classes. She was due to hand out quizzes, tests, and a slightly formidable three-foot essay about the history of the First and Second Wizarding Wars and every important event leading up to Tom Riddle’s demise. To be fair Hermione decided the deadline will be two weeks later after her students already started the next chapters of their curriculums.

The Head of Gryffindor felt truly marveled by how strong and unbreakable her students seemed. Most of them were only a measly couple of years younger than her however she still felt her maternal instincts kicking in whenever the classes fell into a deep, sorrowful discussion. Perhaps she would assign a small, 1 foot creative essay on what living during the war meant for them. It would be nice to see the different, complicated sides to all of the children and maybe it could help bring closure for some of them.

She only hoped the older of the students, those of them who were once her peers, didn’t just secretly loath her behind her back. Hermione knew she had been widely perceived as ‘swotty’, with her thirst for knowledge, relentless pursuit to always be the head of class and her maddening amount of time in the library, but she wished her students could see beyond that outer layer, and she longed for the publically placed ‘heroine-halo’ to be something that didn’t really sum up or define who she was as a witch, and as a human being.

After grabbing a few more essentials the odd couple with their pet entourage went to the apparition point and from there landed in Hogsmeade with a crackle. A few close-by, local townsfolk spun their heads at the sound and their expressions contorted into that of befuddlement at the strange sight of the Golden Trio’s Princess and Slytherin’s Prince cordially travelling with animal familiar companions and apparently shopping too.

In the backdrop, there were untraceable, devious camera clicks and shutters, signifying that there were candid, unwarranted magical photos taken by an unknown, anonymous source.

Neither of them noticed the blatant stares from the people throughout Hogsmeade for Hermione was, for lack of a better word, awestruck. She couldn’t get enough of how splendid spending time with Draco really was. He kept calling her ‘love’ and unashamedly brushing against her as well as being a complete gentleman that she realized she’d expect nothing less from an aristocrat born of an ancient pureblood dynasty, and she bashfully couldn’t fathom that she was actually on the receiving end of his attentions.

Draco was equally enamored with her and as they walked towards the road back to the school he wondered how he might continue to succeed in wooing this fiery woman further. He’d have to get creative. Certainly, a legitimate date would suffice until he could come up with the next gesture, and possibly a grand one at that. He was positive the perfect idea was already stewing in his mind…

AN: I still have many plans for this plotline but there are other fics I’m working on as well so please bear with me here until I can bang out the 1oth chapter for this story. There will be more Harry and Ginny moments, Hermione/students and Draco/students moments, more deliciously sensual situations, and Magnus malevolence and Astoria angst to come. Thank you so much to my loyal followers! You’re the best! There’s much more to come, promise. Cheers!


End file.
